Assassins
by Historia70
Summary: What is your favorite method of taking out your mark? Poison or something far more messier? Why is this being done and how can we get out of this business seeing that we will be automatically taken out for that? Once you are made to go into this business, six feet under is your only way out. These are the questions that are placed in your head. How do you leave?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm certain this has been done before. I will say more at the end of this chapter regarding the two main characters. I'm sure people could imagine Gaz as an assassin with a cover job of being a graphics designer for games. I know that wouldn't come to any surprise. I'm feeling this story out as I write another out on the side. Gaz will be in her 20's in this story. Gir and Dib will show up in later chapters along with another Irken on the way. It really is hard to summarize a story correctly.**

 **Also it is fairly obvious that I don't own Invader Zim.**

* * *

Crouching in an unused apartment above her strike, she already removed the hardwood plank in the flooring to access the grate below, and below that she spotted her victim sleeping very peacefully on his back with his mouth fully open as he snored with his hand on his rotund belly. Not caring at all about him just for the money she will receive for this job, she moved her equipment silently in position before lowering the wire down carefully next to his ugly mouth.

Wire down, her eyes and face showed no expression as she administered the thick traceless poison down. She could see it going down easily before the idiot bastard twitched just letting it touch the side of his face making his eyes fly open and see something was immediately wrong. One eye slightly squinting close, she instantly grabbed her gun with a silencer already placed on it, and instantly made a run for it. Running out of the apartment door, she made her way quickly down the stairs instantly kicking his door open finding him with his own gun poised at the ready, but not ready enough when she shot it out of his hand before shooting at his stomach making him fall down heavily to the ground.

He was gasping already probably from his over exertion rather than the gunshot wound as he stared up at her face. "Why?" He wondered fear marked in his eyes.

She didn't care, this was her job as she instantly aimed her gun right in his neck watching as the blood came spilling out. She never done a messy job before. She wasn't happy even as she took another shot to his forehead before taking a picture for the employer. Grunting, she turned abruptly knowing she left no DNA evidence on those bullets, or fingerprints. She was careful at all times even as she shut the door behind her to the small apartment complex and left after retrieving all her equipment and restoring the upstairs apartment's floors the way they previously looked.

At home, after sending the picture off to the employer on a secured channel, and getting her money she brought out her rum as her date for the night. She sat on the couch watching a classic movie about mobsters, but not really paying attention to it as she wolfed down her drink. She had no one in her life, and no one ever came over unless it was her next door neighbor, other than that she preferred being alone. Having no noise around, although at times she missed one bit of noise. A noise she didn't want to think about at the time.

In the afternoon, she went about her daytime job which mostly was her cover, while sitting on her couch with an open box of pizza next to her. It really was too easy of a job for her, a job that she called a vacation more than anything. Hearing the phone ring, she answered it after looking at the I.D.

"Yeah, Bill?"

"Oh my god! What you did improved the performance and graphics! You are a brain child. You have a talent kid. You do." Came Bill's enthusiastic voice over the line.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, great."

"I wanted to tell you this over the phone instead of email. You always deserve a pat on the back. You are amazing, kid."

Bill was way too happy for his own good. She wondered if he would do anything wrong in his life to the point that a hit would be placed on him? Suddenly she daydreamed about how she would go about killing him. Fuck, she was a sociopath. "Thanks, Bill. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, one day I would love for you to work in the office, but I believe this a workable progress for you. This is your way. Anyhow, kid, I look forward to seeing more. Toodles."

She rolled her eyes at the dead line before hearing her computer in her private office. She knew that sound. It was a sound that made this laptop of hers the ignored middle child all of a sudden as she got up to go to her office, and pull up an incoming job file. This job provided a wicked smile to form on her lips, and it wasn't because of the money, it was because of the person. She accepted the job right away making her instantly leave the house to check out the location, and the strike as well.

She only needed a few days to do her observations and was pleased that the strike lived in a house further away than anyone else. Always made it easier and this time she did honestly want this very personal as she snuck in to the house with her weapon at the ready. He didn't have any pets nor any roommates or even was attached. Well he was repulsive, she thought as she neared the bedroom only to have to stop when a tall lanky looking figure showed up right in front of her with their weapon drawn, which didn't stop her from drawing hers to him. It was obviously a him by the body shape. She was pissed that someone else was there as they both moved away from the bedroom, mostly by her casual movements to the point she finally noticed his face.

"Zim?" She hissed whispered at him.

"Lies. I have no idea who this, Zim is." He hissed whispered back to her.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his gun away without issue, took his arm, and dragged him far away from the bedroom bringing him down into the kitchen. Once down there and with a little light more on her, she crossed her arms at him. "You were always a bad liar, Zim."

He obviously wanted to take his time studying her before actually speaking to say, "Gaz-human?"

"Why are you here, Zim? And my name is simply, Gaz." Annoyed now she realized why her job went to hell the last time, it was showing something else. Something bad. "You are here to kill him also for a job."

"I am here for money. He owes me money." Zim lied lamely.

Getting close to him she thought it was laughable that he wore that knit cap instead of a ski mask to cover his massive amount of green on his body, but that didn't make her eyes go wide. "You are the Green Greenster. What a stupid name for you. Why that name?"

"That is the moniker they gave me." Zim defended, before almost yelling out. "Ummm I don't know what you mean."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she had to keep them both whispering. "You aren't being paid this much for this job compared to me. Yes, I know how much you get paid. I've been in this business far longer than you to know."

Blinking down at her in thought, he was curious. "Is this why you left a couple years early before you had to graduate? Also what is your name?"

Coming so close, her front was brushing against his own, she whispered her moniker out to him before stepping back. "I won't say why I left especially not here."

"Man, you get paid a crap load of money. Why did you accept this job?"

"Because they know I hate this guy with a passion." She honestly said before giving him a sly grin. "How about this, you let me kill him, and I will give you the money. Trust me it would make me really happy."

"Enough for an actual smile?" Zim ventured.

Raising her eyebrow up, she asked, "You want me to scare small children?"

He shrugged at that. "How do I know you would give me the money after?"

"Because this is a favor I will never overlook in a million years."

Zim kept thinking about it as he examined the demon in front of him before a smile formed. "Fine, but after I need a drink, and I'll pay if you join me."

Normally she loved drinking alone, but seeing she got to do this job and didn't care for the money right now, she took his arm. "Come on then. Let us watch a slow agonizing death happen in front of us. I don't like doing it with guns. I love untraceable mostly." Turning to glance back at him. "Here is a hint, the more you do it that way, the more higher your income gets."

Winking, they went back into the bedroom where she watched the pig have his mouth open right now. Bringing out her poison, she walked over quietly and dropped it into his mouth where he immediately started to smack his lips a few times before swallowing as she stepped back near Zim. They were quiet as they watched his breathing change and his eyes flew open as panic set in. The strike gasped and groped around before he spotted them. Mostly her.

"Guess you will never be number one again, eh Iggins?" Gaz asked softly as a smirk formed and her camera came out. "Don't bother calling out, you can't."

Zim watched in fascination as Iggins body went into spastic fits before drool came out as his tongue followed suit before he was no longer moving any longer. As much as he hated germs and other things, he didn't mind the beauty in some violent acts as he watched her take her pictures and send it.

Turning to face him, she came over. "Do you know the Red Falcon?" He nodded. "Okay then, I'll meet you there."

Walking into the bar, he expected her to be at the counter, but she was at one of the farther booths wearing her hair down this time instead of the knit cap she had on. He figured to hide that noticeable trace of purple hair of hers. She even still wore that skull pendant of hers. She did mature in her face since she lost most of the baby fat, but her deceptive delicate features must make people think she was this delicate flower along with that petite figure. He almost laughed knowing her deadly nature first hand.

Waiting for him to sit down, she leaned forward to whisper, "You will notice I transferred money to you."

"How did you figure out my account?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Zim, I have my ways and it is all untraceable." Leaning back in her seat, she took him in. "How tall are you now?"

"6' 5" now and no I'm not trying to take over the planet anymore." He answered.

Not wishing to tell him he was much too bad at doing it, she decided to spare him. "Yeah to do that and then realizing you have to babysit everyone, it would be like babysitting nothing but, Gir's."

Shuddering, he spotted a waitress coming over. "Now that you put it that way, it would be like that. Ugh."

"Heya Lacey. Who is this cute guy?" The waitress wondered.

"Maggie. Zim. Zim. Maggie. I came across a high school reunion tonight so I thought what the hell." Gaz replied watching how Maggie's eyes roved over Zim openly.

Zim was confused by the attention as he raised his hand up to say hello to her.

"What will you both have?" Maggie asked.

"A Cadillac with a side of Sex on the Beach." Gaz told her.

"Sex on the beach? Why, when you have him with you?"

"Yeah, he and I are nothing like that with one another." Gaz waved her hand in the air to despell that mental image out of her head.

"Rum and coke and I wouldn't mind trying a Cadillac." Zim ordered.

"All right, cutie. I will get your orders right away. Be right back." Winking at Zim, Maggie sauntered away.

Giggling as softly as possible, Gaz looked at Zim's perplexed expression. "No one paid you a compliment before?"

"No, not really. I'm cute?" Zim felt stupid asking her of all humans, but he wanted to know.

Shrugging, Gaz really never thought of it except for possibly one time. "You look better as yourself instead of in that disguise."

"Also she called you Lacey. Why?"

Leaning forward once again, she answered him. "Because I don't go by my given name so in public call me that, but if we meet in private again you can call me by my given name."

"Why?" Watching her lean back, she shut her eyes after he watched her shield herself.

Gaz remained quiet even after the drinks came as they both drank in silence until a guy came up to hit on her. It wasn't anything new to her, but it was still irritating just the same.

"Hey sweetheart. Why don't you dump this here ugly loser and come home with me. I'll show you a gooooooddddddd time in the sack." The overly hairly man said with a kissing sound at the end.

Zim narrowed his eyes up at the man about to say something until Gaz spoke up. "He may seem so different to you, but I will say one thing." Reaching across, she placed her hand on Zim's. "My man is astounding in bed because of his amazing package. There are times I can't walk for days." Looking up at the hairy guy, she scowled. "I suggest you scram right now."

Zim heard the man mutter out a derogatory term to her before he made his exit. "Package?"

"Another way of saying you have a huge penis, Zim." Removing her hand, she continued drinking.

"But you don't know."

"Oh? But I thought you were the all mighty Zim. I thought that is what you were referring to for all these years."

Zim saw her wink before she smiled. It was a small smile, but it was decent enough. Seeing that waitress always winking at him each time she passed, he just felt confused. "Why does she keep winking at me?"

"Two reasons; Better tips or she is interested in you. Haven't you been curious enough to want to date outside your own species?" Watching him fidget, she shook her head. "Don't worry, I wasn't gonna tease you." Looking at the time, she pursed her lips. "I have to get the hell out of here. Nice seeing you again. You'll see your money when you check it online. Thanks for the drinks."

Afraid to touch her hand and afraid to say her real name loud out loud, Zim asked, "Will we be seeing one another again?"

"Doubtful. As it is I prefer to be alone. Less chance of something undesirable." Gaz waved at Maggie before leaving through the door.

Zim just sat there nursing his last drink knowing why he didn't ask her a lot of questions. No one asked Gaz a lot of questions without her consent.

* * *

 **A/N: All answers to why Zim and Gaz are in this business will come in later chapters. Why is Zim using a regular gun instead of something advanced? Well the answers are simple, he feels it will be traced back to him because if Dib figured out already that he was an alien a long time ago then there might be someone smart enough to equate a guy with green skin being able to have lasers. Also this is Zim. He can be smart at times, but some of the stuff he has built in the pass sucked ass. Of course that stuff is comical.**

 **I'm sure someone else will have more questions or theories. I can't wait for those ones. ;)**

 **Oh I am also certain that some people will like the fact that Iggins already bit it in the first chapter. Why was there a hit on him? It will be later revealed much later when you hear Gaz's moniker and why she does certain jobs.**

 **Dib will in later chapters. Also Professor Membrane.**


	2. Ex-Govt Assassin

Zim relocated after graduation and put up roots elsewhere just wishing to avoid the Dib-stink for the rest of his life along with that town. Zim was discovered, but instead of being dissected and put on for private study, they felt that they can use something as leverage since he possessed a certain mindset. The mindset that came from being an ex-Invader. The mindset of not caring about others. Who cares if his disguise sucked? Their words, not his own. They thought that since he had natural talents they would use him as a government assassin. Something he did for a long time till they felt it was fine for him to be on his own, especially when he wasn't happy to be on a leash anymore. So one day he was placed in a network. A highly secured network where no one knew your name or any personal details about you except your talents and your rate per job. To him it was a good living. To him he got to get rid of as many flesh creatures as possible. He never encountered anyone he knew, until tonight.

Gaz.

It was a surprise to see her there, but not so much of a surprise she would be in this line of work. She always had that knack of getting in and out of places without raising suspicion. Though he had no clue what happened to make her disappear. Yes there were rumors of the salacious nature. Something that even he knew she wasn't capable of. Someone who hated bodily contact does not invite that stuff on her. Dib was always quiet on the subject. Not like he cared to ask. He actually never cared to ask. Sure out of anyone on Earth, she was the only one he actually respected enough, but maybe that respect shown through when he didn't want to impede in her privacy when she wasn't there. Who knows? He just thought it funny that from that day on when she vanished that their own father omitted he had a daughter and only referred to, Dib as his, "One and only offspring."

Asking the Computer if any money has been transferred into his account recently, the answer was yes along with the new current balance making him almost trip over. Gaz was good on her word. Though that meant she really truly hated that human she killed tonight.

Never be on her bad side.

Going on the computer himself, he decided to do his side job for a while. As the government guys said that you must have a good cover job at all times in order to evade detection. Well duh. You had to do that as an Invader.

"Sir, new job coming in." The Computer announced.

Telling him to place it on the screen, he studied the file along with the picture. "Has this been sent to anyone else yet?"

"Unsure. Why?"

"Because the job I went on tonight there was another there. I let her do the job, and she gave me her money. I just want to know to avoid embarrassment."

Double checking, the Computer came up saying no, before wondering, "Who was the girl?"

"The Dib-stink's sister. She is an assassin. I know the name she goes by, she is at the top of the list."

"Not surprised. She is the devil in disguise it seems." The Computer stated.

Zim had no clue about that given the few nice things she said to him, but as he glanced over the file in front of him to tell him to send an affirmative to the employer, he leaned back in his seat. "Do you think I have a large package?"

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Penis size. Do you think I do?"

Almost frying his processor out with that question, the Computer stuttered, "Why in the hell would you ask me that?"

"Well in order to stop the advancements of a smelly pig, Gaz said I had an amazing package. Though she never seen it."

"Sir, that just means she wanted him away from her. You have been on this planet long enough to know better. Perhaps you should start integrating yourself more into humans lives just to avoid these questions to me. They are uncomfortable."

Shrugging, Zim decided to continue his side job for the rest of the time.

* * *

The next few days was him casing his mark always hating it when they were in large apartment buildings. Of course his own business was out of question. Deciding to ditch guns this time, he went with poison, just like little Gaz did. Between work and home he noticed the male had too much love of stopping by a disgusting bar to indulge in dirty looking women in the alleyway. Sighing, he placed on an entirely different disguise with the help of his hologram generator before heading to the seedy bar.

Already seated, Zim waited at the bar where the tall male came in to sit right next to him. Zim, not wishing to indulge in any alcohol at the present time, but just the nachos and a virgin mixed drink, he grunted out as the mark asked for some whiskey before a blonde woman with a tight red dress came to his side.

"Missed you, Donny. We gonna play after you drink that down?" Her nasally voice asked him.

"Hell yeah. Once I put this down me I'll be putting me in you." Laughing as if he said the most cleverest thing, he kissed her making lots of sucking sounds.

Nauseated and very happy that no one was paying attention, he quickly dropped the poison in his drink, and went about finishing his own drink.

"Oh you are not only sexy, but oh soooooo funny." The girl spoke out. "Hey can I have a little sip?"

Taking a swig of the whiskey, he handed the drink over to her. "With what you do for me, sure."

Two idiots for the price of one tonight, Zim thought. Pity he was only being paid for one though.

Soon the empty glass slammed down next to him before dumb and dumber got up to stumble outside out the back door. Zim did a mental countdown before paying the bartender and leaving out the front. Stepping outside, Zim looked up into the sky before turning in the direction of the alley where he heard the sounds of grunting from both those idiots before he heard the girl calling out his name in fear. Checking his surroundings, Zim went down the alley to find the girl starting to have a hard time breathing as the male was already foaming at the mouth.

Looking back to Zim, the girl was gasping. "He stopped breathing and I don't know what is happening to me. Please help me."

Zim smiled at her. There was no help for her because as soon as she spoke those last words, foam came out of her mouth as spasms hit her body before she stopped breathing. First he made sure they stopped breathing before lifting his phone up to take a picture to send it. Hearing someone inside, he activated his pak legs to climb the building to get to the roof. In the background he heard the unmistakable sound of screaming.

"Good evening, Zim. What can I get you tonight?"

Glancing up from his table, he saw Maggie smiling down at him. "Can I try one of those Cadillac things?"

"Yep. Anything else?"

"Something nacho related without any meat on it." He replied.

Looking him up and down, she winked at him. "You got it, cutie."

Zim scanned the establishment at least pleased that this place was far more cleaner than any other he has ever been inside. Even the people, with the exception of the guy that was flirting with Gaz, were not so scuzzy. Still, they were filthy humans. Zim glanced over at the television to see it was just news on and the music playing wasn't obnoxious. As he did his observations his order was placed down in front of him.

"I hope you enjoy it, Zim." Giving him another wink, she went on her way to handle other customers.

One thing he wasn't accustomed to was humans doing that like she was doing with him. He knew he wasn't their type on this filthy rock even though Gir showed him writings of human females having sexual fantasies with aliens that turned his squeedly spooch inside out. Though he knew that one day he couldn't keep living under a stupid rock.

After a half hour, Maggie came back which made him laugh internally because he wouldn't of recognized her unless she gave him that dopey look on her face along with that smile. Every time she left, he couldn't remember her eye color or hair color, though still looking at her right now he was having a hard time remembering it as he stared at her.

"I guess it is a good thing that, Lace brought a new patron in here, because I have someone new to talk to." She said.

"It is far more cleaner than any other place I've been in."

Nodding, she took it upon herself to sit across from him. "Also out of any place I have worked in it is far better. Been a waitress so long. I just don't know what I want to do with myself."

Zim almost scoffed at her, but kept it to herself. "I guess no, Lacey tonight then."

"Naw. Lacey is more of a homebody. That I can tell off the bat. I mean I know she don't have no boyfriend or lover. Though she never spoke too much of her private life even though she almost decked me for not taking a no for an answer when I wanted to fix her up."

Why is this girl staring at me like a piece of meat? Zim wondered. Also in the subject of her being fixed up or having her private life on display, Zim knew her temperaments well on never to press her.

Resting her chin on her hand, she smiled at him. "You are seriously cute, Zim. I know I don't know you, but you are."

"Yes, for a guy with a skin condition and no ears or nose, yeah, I'm cute." Zim mockingly said to her.

Rolling her eyes at him, she giggled. "That is nothing. Last guy I was with had his ears burned off and his skin is discolored. I looked past it. You gotta."

What on Irk does she want with him? Zim thought while he studied her.

"Zim, I'm curious, do you mind walking me home? Normally Eddie does it, but since he called in sick I need a walk home."

"I don't know..."

Pouting, she leaned back. "Pleassssseeeeeee."

Zim gave her an odd look at that whiney begging. He should open himself up to new experiences, and if she irritated him too badly he'll just kill her. "Ugh, fine. When do you get off?"

"Actually now." Looking at his empty glass and plate, she instantly got up. "Do you want another drink before leaving? It will be on me? Maybe a shot."

"Yeah sure." Even though he wasn't a lightweight, he still needed to try to numb himself over stupid.

An hour later after a couple of shots in him, he was half way to her apartment walking her as she prattled on about the most useless things. Zim pretended to feign some interest while toying with his blade in his side pocket. Oh how he would love to slit her neck right now even if he stumbled a little into her making her laugh more. The thing he didn't understand was how he ended up in her place. Did she drug him? She was in front of him with music lightly playing as she danced around to the point she was on his lap making odd movements with her, whatever her haircolor was, as it brushed against him.

Stuff he didn't know was how things shifted too fast where he was laying in bed with her in a darkened room with her on top of his naked body. His eyes blinked up at her. All he can hear is her heavy breathing and grunting like a pig before she cried out and laid down on her bed.

"So big, cutie." She murmured in self satisfaction.

Did he just do something disgusting with this unintelligent female? Angry and confused, he made an excuse saying he had work in the morning. The girl complained of course for a few minutes till he heard her snoring like a pig.

"Eh." Sneering down at her, he gathered his clothes and left that horrid place as soon as possible.

The very moment he came home, he ran to the bathroom to take a chalk bath telling the Computer to incinerate his clothing right away before laying in his bed with his arms wrapped around himself still feeling filthy.

"Oh that horrible filthy Earth woman! She soiled the mighty Zim!" He barked out as he covered his head over with a pillow.

All night long he wanted to think happy thoughts. Just happy thoughts.

* * *

 **Yeah yeah I know Zim's age and the possibility of him having sex, but seriously in his standing as a former Invader he wasn't allowed to have sex. Also since he views Earthlings as filthy, you think he would of had sex still? Nah.**


	3. Work Colleagues

Back from an overnight flight from a job, Gaz was sitting on her couch with the television on eating her cereal when she stopped eating just to watch her father being interviewed.

HA! Yeah right, some father, she thought.

 _"Professor Membrane! You've had such a successful life, what more are you looking forward to in seeing?" The reporter asked off camera._

 _Sitting there with his legs crossed, Membrane replied, "Oh I am glad you asked. As usual I love discovering more that I can do in the field of science since that has always been my first love."_

"Your only love, dad." Gaz spat out like venom.

 _Polite laughter heard off camera the reporter continued, "Well that is a very established fact, but is there any other things you can share with us. Personal life especially."_

 _Laughing back at her too, he held up a hand to her. "Oh I see, well the only love I have is lady science."_

Gaz scoffed.

 _"And to see my only and brilliant offspring take over for me when he is far older. My son, Dib Membrane. No one will ever be disappointed in him. I know I never was."_

 _"Oh, didn't I hear you once had another offspring? A daughter?" The reporter nervously asked._

Gaz narrowed her eyes to see if he would answer or cut the interview off when he didn't like something specifically.

 _Turning serious, her father decided to answer, "Oh well you are mistaken there. I have no daughter. No daughter whatsoever. I just have a son."_

 ***SMASH***

Standing up looking at her now destroyed television set with the cereal bowl inside of it along with milk coming out starting to flare up, Gaz went to get the fire extinguisher to put the fire out before cleaning up her mess as she kept growling and cursing at him. When she was done, and the broken set was outside, she sat back down running her hands through her hair refusing to cry. She just wanted to kill someone else.

At night, she went to the Red Falcon to sit in her usual booth. After that interview, destroying her t.v, buying a new set, and just wishing to be numb after no job came in today, she felt like numbing herself for a little bit. Thankfully Maggie brought her some mozzarella sticks and a red wine before sitting down.

"Heya Lace. You look like you want to put a baseball bat to a car."

Gaz almost smiled at that. "That would be ideal actually." Glancing up at her, she noticed her hair was up in a messy ponytail rather than down. "What happened to you? You always are so dolled up."

Maggie wrung her hands out in front of her as she watched Gaz eating. "Well, Lace I did something I shouldn't of, but I do have to report that I'm having a hard time walking right now."

Lifting a slender eyebrow up, Gaz was confused. "Care to elaborate for me."

"I had sex last night."

Gaz only half shrugged. Maggie was sexually active, no big news when she always loved to report to her about a guy. "Yeah, so?"

Scratching her upper lip, her face lit up to a bright shade of red. "I'm sorry, it was with Zim."

Coughing on her food, Gaz tried to stop the coughing, but made it worse with the rum as it burned through her throat. "Crap... Water."

Running out of the booth quickly, she came back with water watching her friend drink it down. "I'm sorry."

Throat still burning, Gaz eyed her. "Zim? Green guy, Zim?" Maggie nodded her head in shame, but all Gaz could think was that she guessed he wasn't A-sexual. "Why are you saying sorry to me?"

"Oh. Well. I thought you liked him since you were with him that night and you never are with a guy."

Snorting out at that, Gaz smirked. "Zim is all right, but it isn't like that so don't worry." Seeing her still ashamed, she had to ask, "There's more isn't there?"

Biting her lip, she nodded. "I got him drunk on purpose. Made him walk me home. Gave him some more to drink. He was out of it, but man Lacey that guy is packing downstairs. I won't be able to walk correctly after that."

"Don't need this much of a visual." Gaz hoped she didn't anger Zim knowing what he does for a living. "Why in the fuck would you get him that drunk to sleep with you? That isn't like you."

"Because I knew he would say no."

Raising her eyebrow up again, Gaz could only think to herself that Zim might kill Maggie.

* * *

A few days passed where she decided to hang out at a local cafe in the middle of the day enjoying her coffee and book. As much as she enjoyed letting off steam, she had to think seriously that if she did get a job right now, her mind not be in it to perform it correctly to the point she would have to bring out her gun. Impatience does take center stage when she feels like this, and she noticed that whenever her father has spoken in the past and she so happened to watch it, the jobs halted for a week. She knew she was still ranked at the top so she wasn't worried right now as she turned the page in her book.

"Afternoon, little Gaz."

Glancing up, she saw Zim standing there with a mug of something in his hands along with a book of his own. "Yeah, hi."

Nothing changes much about her behavior, Zim saw as he smiled at her book. "Can I sit here?"

Seeing if she said no he would end up shouting at her from wherever he sat embarrassing her, she had no choice. "Go ahead."

"Professor Membrane is a jerk." He blurted out.

"We will not have a discussion about that because obviously you saw that interview." Gaz coldly warned.

Settling down, he swore he spotted a bit of moisture at the corner of her eye. "I did and since you don't want to, I won't."

"I'd appreciate it."

They fell into silence as they sipped their drinks and read, but she decided to talk about something herself. "She got you drunk on purpose. That isn't Maggie. I'm sorry about that, Zim."

Putting his book down, he wasn't angry at her for blurting that out. If anything, how could he when she sounded so genuine? "You had nothing to do with that. No need to apologize to me."

"Still."

"Honestly I don't know what she looks like since I forget what she looks like. She isn't memorable to me. I do know she prattled on about stupid things that bored me to tears. She isn't interesting to me so I'm surprised that someone as interesting as you is friends with her."

"You find me interesting? I barely speak." She pointed out almost coldly. "And we are just acquaintances. Not friends. Half the time I forget what she looks like until she talks to me." Seeing him smile, she asked, "You barely could remember my own name growing up, so how could I be interesting? In fact, I'm certain you forgot what I looked like all the time."

"You are 5' 3", petite, very strong, dark purple hair, slender eyebrows that are hidden under those bangs of yours, an interesting shade of eye color, pink lips, barely smiles, so many times annoyed by your own brother, but would still do things for him at times. Loved playing your game device and you loved burying your nose in the book as well. Also you loved to draw. Also you still wear that skull pendant except when we got reunited." Zim rattled off the list. "The books I have often caught you reading are mostly classics, and you hate when people physically touch you so I assume you haven't been with anyone. Not that it is a bad thing since I went home after that venture with that boring girl to clean up, and scream into my pillow."

Gaz blinked at him. "I actually thought you were A-sexual until she told me that." Seeing his eyebrow ridge raise at her, she added, "Sorry that was lame after hearing something as impressive as what you just said."

"Yeah? Well I do have male equipment just like I know you have female equipment." Zim pointed out. "Want to put a flame thrower on me to continue cleaning me up?"

"No, in fact at least speaking to you right now is calming me a bit." Gaz said honestly.

"Gaz?"

"Yes?"

"What do we call each anothers right now?"

"Work colleagues." Gaz said honestly. "Can't say friends because I won't tell you where I live and I'm certain you won't either. So we are work colleagues."

Zim was fine with that at least. "I enlisted a method of yours in one of my last jobs. Worked like a charm. So thanks."

Gaz gave him a small smile before lifting her book up again to read. Thankfully, Zim did the same thing with his own book.

Later when Gaz reached her place, she went to her computer in her private office to see a folder pop up asking her if she wanted to do a job. It was a high scale strike. Taking a look at the job pay, she smiled giving her immediate answer. The strike was a renowned ladies man who enjoyed a certain type of female, and Gaz was the exact female body type he enjoyed. She had no mind getting rid of another pervert in this world.

As for Zim, he found himself reviewing the folder of not the same person sent to Gaz, but of another of high society. Zim found out immediately this one would be going to a fancy party so it means he would be in the rafters to do his job or having to disguise himself heavily. This job paid handsomely. This job will help place that woman's face on his own mark's face. Sitting in his chair, he started laughing loudly making the Computer wince.

* * *

 **Ah but Invader Johnny I'm a fan girl and most of us are such horny little creatures. Let me think of an organ there. Also I did include Gaz having that A-sexual thought in her head automatically extinguished. :P We all can't help ourselves in imagining something more lol.**


	4. Cheap Dime Store Novel

Going to a mansion that night, Gaz knew the lay of the land already from the blueprints she accessed. She knew every point of entry and exits for any swift escapes if need be. Her strike was an international playboy who played it loose and thought he was indestructible even after being a snitch. You never snitch against a known mafia member and live.

Deciding to go to a hotel to get ready and to be nearer, Gaz made sure to get every detail perfect on her including the dress before grabbing the invite her client sent her. Seeing that everything was in her place, she went to her rented limo, and departed.

For Zim, he decided not to use a hologram to disguise himself as he decided to cloak himself instead so he could hang above everyone to check out what he will be up against the moment everyone filled the room. He had a few ways of disposing his own mark which was a female, not a male like he originally thought since she was so burly looking. In the back of his mind he did pack up his hologram device just in case he needed it for any close contact with her.

Irk, he hoped he didn't have to.

Zim smiled as he approached the mansion with everyone unaware of his presence. Oh yes, Zim is indeed ingenious.

High above everyone else he watched every person that entered the room. Studied them, but still not located his mark. Checking the time he became irritated at his burly mark about to scream out loud, but suppressed his anger for the sake of his livelihood. As he hung there, he spotted a small young woman with luminous healthy porcelain skin, hair up and styled to perfection, black gloves on her hands reaching almost to her elbows with a jeweled choker on her neck. Her black dress with the spaghetti straps reached down to the ground had one slit that came up the side of her leg almost to her upper thigh. Red painted lips and he thought the kicker was the glasses. Little Gaz looked incredibly classy wearing all that even if he was a bit confused by the glasses. Though if she was here, she was here for a job making him hope it wasn't like the last time.

First Gaz stood off to the side observing while she sometimes talked to random people, but either they lost interest in her or she told them to get lost, Zim found her always to be alone till he saw something displayed on her face. It was something he never saw before. She actually smiled, but as quickly as it was there it disappeared as she made her way to where they had a bar.

Zim frowned at her before going back to finding his mark, though he was distracted once again when a man came to her to engage in conversation before taking her hand to kiss it. She must only allow physical contact when she is working.

Watching Gaz speak to the male, she put her arm through his and went to the dance floor to dance. Zim's mouth dropped open watching the demoness move so gracefully as she smiled and spoke to this man. She acted like she loved this instead of loathed it. For Zim, he was angry that his mark wasn't there while it seemed Gaz's mark was dancing with her. Anger soon turned into another emotion that he couldn't yet identify as he watched her mark kiss her cheek.

In fact it was several dances where he kissed her cheek with her open acceptance. An acceptance where it was a green light to place his hand around her small waist to lead her out to the balcony outside as the doors closed behind him. Gritting his teeth, Zim made his move.

Outside, Gaz was pulling her best act of innocent naive girl with a side of seduce me now, kind sir. She hated the touching and him flirting, but she needed this job completed as she allowed him to lean in closer to her. "So how long are you here for?"

Kissing her cheek again, he brushed his hand up the side of her body stopping at her waist to bring her closer to him. "As long as you want me to." He purred out.

Oh she hated men like this, she thought in pure hatred.

"Well..." Looks away for a second before turning her eyes back to him wide eyed. "What if I just want you for the weekend or the night?" She spoke so softly. So innocently, that she almost rotted her teeth out.

Moving in to kiss her lips, he whispered out, "Anything you desire, my sweet."

Trying not to show disgust, he moved closer till a dart hit him in the side of his neck rendering him useless. Confused and angry if this was accidently double booked, Gaz leaned down to double check him to find his pulse was no longer there. Pulling out the dart, she looked around for who was responsible. "Who in the flying...?"

Pulling himself over the balcony, Zim was hit with her strongest glare. "No, Gaz don't get angry. That is for you."

"We got the same job again?" She hissed out.

"No, my mark didn't show up."

Looking between him and her strike, she almost killed Zim herself. "Damn you, Zim. I lost my money because of you."

"No, little Gaz you take credit in this one. Please." Zim examined how her anger made her appearance just alter into something that made him uncomfortable, but not scared uncomfortable.

Reaching into her tiny clutch, she produced her phone to take a picture, and sent it on its merry way. "Now I have to figure out how to leave without anyone noticing this heap here."

Not asking her if she needed a lift, Zim placed her in his arms to climb down, and ran to his disguised Voot which was parked down an embankment past the high fence. He knew she was seething with anger without a word being said as he placed her in the moment the canopy went down. Seeing her produce her phone again, Gaz started speaking to the limo company saying she will be catching a ride with a gentleman she met before settling back down in quiet rage.

"I'm at a hotel called Roamans. Drop me off there." Gaz ordered between gritted teeth as she ripped her glasses off to put in her purse.

Nodding his head, he watched how she extended one leg out and the other up while she looked ahead. He wasn't a fan of seeing the leg that was up was the one with the slit that showed way too much.

"Why, Zim? Why kill mines when you had your own?"

Zim had no clue why he did it as he went faster in his Voot to reach her hotel. He needed her to leave so he can get his own job done.

Gaz saw how he was looking at her leg. She could of pointed that out, but instead she said, "Maybe you need to get laid again, Zim. Find yourself a girl to lay in bed with."

"No."

Idiot, she thought. Seeing the hotel looming in front of her, she readied herself. She needed to get away from him right now before she pummeled his ass. Finally stopping in front of her hotel, she said one final thing before leaving, "Never ever impede on my strikes again, Zim."

Zim caught the deadly tone of voice before she stepped out. He spotted how everyone cleared out of her way. He really invoked her wrath tonight. Sighing, he couldn't dwell on that as he went to go to his mark's address, after having to ask for it from his handler explaining she was either sick or too ugly to attend a party, where she was staying which was a rented mansion with super plush carpeting throughout. Almost growling because he didn't have the proper time to case the place beforehand, he deployed his pak legs to avoid foot prints in the stupid carpet. Seeing she was no where's downstairs, he went upstairs to the sounds of coughing and wheezing.

Ugh, germs.

Peaking into the room where the sounds were coming from, he saw it was indeed the mark. She was more brutish like this than in her picture. Waiting for her to settle down and start snoring again, he snuck in to drop some poison into her glass before sneaking out, and waited. At least he didn't have to wait long when she went on a coughing jag making her down more water. Smiling, he at least didn't wait long before death settled on her. It was time to send proof to the employer, and he was on his way home settling on another thought when it fell back to Gaz.

Perhaps she will calm down.

Perhaps not.

When he arrived home, he found five times the amount of money placed in his account tonight for both deaths. What happened? Why is he getting money when she sent the photo? Zim cursed.

What happened with Gaz was she did send the photo, but her handler came to her hotel room to see what happened. When Gaz opened the door to view his horrible attire, she almost threw up. "You need to find yourself new treads, Clancy." Letting him in, she stormed past.

Clancy didn't listen to the repeated comment before asking, "What happened tonight?"

"Zim. The Green Greenster. Really lame moniker, Clancy. Lame." Drinking water instead of alcohol tonight, Gaz growled. "He killed my strike tonight for some reason. He said it wasn't his mark, but he killed my strike and said it was for me. To take credit. As if I would take credit for another assassins work."

"He got well funded tonight because of that. For someone in your line of work you do have some morals." Clancy observed.

"What the hell will happen to me now because of this failed job? Simply because some idiot butted in."

Afraid to come closer to her, he remained where he was to speak to her in a calm voice. "You are a top ranker, Gaz. This doesn't sully your reputation. In fact it solidifies it as someone you can trust with your jobs."

"And Zim?"

"Honestly, it elevated him some. You know how word gets around in our circle."

Cursing under her breath, Gaz was getting a headache. "And I thought my father kicking me out was horrible. Actually that still is a sore subject."

"I know. Look, Gaz don't worry about yourself. Get some rest and you will see that this doesn't effect your standing."

"Sure, but before you leave Clancy, get me some jobs out of town for a bit so I can avoid him." Gaz wanted to try to avoid Zim for a while if she could.

"Sure thang, Gaz. Night."

Well at least he stopped calling her kid like he use to, Gaz thought.

* * *

"Why do you look like you've come out of some cheap dime store novel, Clancy?" Zim asked in disgust as he tried to shield his eyes away as his handler settled down across from him.

Smiling at Zim, he chuckled politely at him. "You and Gaz are the only ones bold enough to comment about what I wear."

Squinting at him the second he mentioned her name, Zim had only one thing to say, "Eh?"

"I'm Gaz's handler as well, Zim." He said. "You pissed her off last night. Taking her strike when you had your own. Why in the hell did you do that?"

"Why in the hell did she not take credit? I told her to." Zim was angry at her.

"That isn't her way. She does have some morals. Funny in this line of business, but she does." He studied how Zim was acting so he can get a read on him. "At least one thing, it doesn't stop her reputation, in fact it just elevates it more. That girl has a style all her own. She has always been perfect."

Leaning back, Zim crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm glad to hear, but why are you here?"

Leaning forward, Clancy didn't beat around the bush. "Did something happen last night to make you react differently? I know out of anyone in your life she was the only one you respected. Has things happened? I know she is a beautiful young woman to the point that she has rendered a lot of those male strikes like last night to act bold towards her. Did you get jealous?"

"Ridiculous. Zim doesn't know what you mean." Looking away, Zim decided to make a show that the wall was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Possibly not, Zim, but you have to anchor those feelings because I've seen her destroy others for a lot less, the only reason why you are still alive is beyond me."

Looking at him point blank, Zim gave him his own answer to that. "I am, Zim, that's why."


	5. What kind of game?

**Drats! I did it again in my crazy haze of sleeplessness I forgot to add more stuff to my original summary. Darn you Ngrey (I say that in jest) I know I did say that I'll get into it more why Gaz originally became an assassin. I only added one bit in a future chapter when Zim becomes curious after Gaz won't get into it. It is one bit. Anyhow you can call this an OOC or AU. I'm trying not to do that Zim invading Earth deal with a whole blah blah blah about it all. I am just experimenting more. Trying to expand so bare with me if you all will. I'll give you a cookie if you do. :)**

 **Thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

It was late at night when he felt he truly wasn't alone in his home. Eyes closed and senses alert, he smelled a very faint lavender scent. There wasn't any lavender smell around here. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw immediately out of his peripheral that someone was laying in bed with him. Did he get drunk again?

"You did it in the short amount of time we have been reunited."

"Gaz?" Turning his head to look at her, she was immediately on top of him straddling him, and pinning him down.

"You became number one with me. Simply because you took my strike."

Oh she was angry, but he had one pressing question. "How did you find out where I lived?"

"That wasn't hard, Zim."

"Tell Zim." He demanded quietly, but by her quiet reaction, she wasn't.

"I should put you in a nightmare world right now." She hissed out.

Not comfortable with her having him in this position, he flipped her over on her back to quickly straddle her. "Then do it, Gaz. Put me in that world." She was wearing a half sheer tank top and flannel bottoms that made him think she decided to get up out of bed in a fit of rage to come to face him. He had to admit it wasn't a bad look on her.

"Not yet, Zim. Not yet." She breathed out.

Finding himself flipped over again to his back and slammed down hard, he was surprised at how strong she was. He was surprised he didn't deploy his pak legs against her, but then again he was curious. "Then what do you want?" He gritted out.

Surprisingly, she came forward to press her front against him to study him. She appeared so feline in her actions as she dipped her head down where he swore she sniffed him. He knew he took in her scent. "I can't make out what you are being, Zim, but you do smell sweet though I know you aren't."

"I didn't do it out of spite." He whispered in her ear.

Pulling back, he was afforded a glance down her shirt, something he wasn't complaining about as she asked, "Why did you do that against my strike, Zim?"

This girl needs to get off of him right now. Did she have a single clue what she was showing him right now? "I don't know what took over. I honestly don't."

Letting go of his arms, she sat up on him. Gaz must of heard his honesty as she quietly got off his groin area. "That'll be enough." She spoke so softly as she grabbed her jacket, and left his bedroom.

Zim instantly flew out of bed running out to stop her as he spinned her around to pin her against the door. He credited her for not showing an ounce of emotion at his sudden act. "Gaz... I..." Though he didn't know what to say, she must of saw something in him to kick him away.

"No! Don't say it!" She warned tightly. "I don't ever want to hear it, Zim."

"Gaz!" But Gaz refused to hear him as she quickly ran out the door. He knew not to follow her, but he knew he was confused. "What the hell, Computer? Why didn't you alert me?"

"She signaled me not to and if she wanted to kill you, she could of already." The Computer replied. "What now, Sir?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you kill her target?"

"I don't know."

Silence before his response, "Sir, your reaction to her on you was... Different."

Locking the door, Zim agreed to that assessment. He should just become unfeeling again.

* * *

Another week and almost another destroyed television set. This time in a hotel room in Seattle when she saw another interview with her father. The only reason why she stopped herself from destroying it was seeing her brother. Her brother's expression when their dad claimed he was his only offspring. A reaction that caused Dib to visibly narrow his eyes at him. Dib wasn't happy about it either. Fighting back tears as she grabbed her overnight bag, she left the room to head to the airport. Clancy called to ask her how she was. Her reaction was to say she was fine. It was good to at least see her brother. Hearing Clancy tell her to have a safe flight, she did as she arrived late back, and headed to the Falcon for a drink and some snacks.

While there, she nursed her drinks, and her bar food as she listened to music and the occasional laughter from other patrons in there. No one bothered her, not even Maggie unless she wanted something else. Gaz felt like being numb.

"Hello, Gaz."

"Please, Zim leave me be." She choked out. Eyes closed, she mindlessly swirled her stick in the pasta sauce.

"I saw the interview. I took a chance coming here to see if you would come here."

His voice sounded nice right now. "I just arrived back. Was out of town." She didn't want to talk about the interview. Didn't want to say that she missed her brother more right now and with his own birthday coming up, she always ended up more melancholy.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

She smiled at his hopeful tone before finally opening her eyes to look at him. He was dressed for once in a suit. "Yeah, no one interrupted me. You look nice."

"Thanks." There was silence from him before he asked, "What happened? Why did you leave all of a sudden?"

She knew he meant his house. "Zim, please, I don't want to talk about that. Please don't press it. Don't ask again." She begged him.

"Gaz, I care about you. Been thinking about it and I do."

Tear escaping her eye, she slapped some money down to instantly escape the bar. Going through the doors, she went to the nearest cab to open its door, but was stopped by Zim. "What do you want, Zim? What?"

"I tell you the truth and you run? Why are you running?" Zim inquired taking her by the hands.

Tears falling down, Gaz didn't want to answer him, but did as she pushed him away. "Because eventually you won't, Zim. You won't. My dad said he loved me and look where I am. LOOK! I don't exist. Everyone leaves, Zim and seeing as I was this horrible evil person, I should fucking disappear forever."

"Gaz..."

Opening the door to the cab and jumping in, she demanded the cabby to leave instantly. She had a feeling Zim would follow, but hoped he wouldn't as she instructed the driver where to go. She won't have him go to her place.

Zim watched as she disappeared. He felt like following her, but decided to give her a little more space.

* * *

At his desk in his room, he was looking over some personal files when his phone went off making him answer blindly without bothering to look at caller i.d. "Hello?" He heard a faint sound along with the line clicking. "Hello, who is this?" He heard slight breathing. "Hello?" An intake of breath. He had to take a chance. Take a chance it was who he was hoping it would be. "I miss you, Gaz." The line clicked.

Looking at his incoming calls he saw it was an unknown number, but it didn't stop him from star 69'ing it just to receive an annoying operators voice. Dib sighed. Every birthday was the same. A call, but no one talked. Taking his glasses off, he pinched the bridge of his nose to stem the redness in his eyes knowing it was sorrow.

His dad was an idiot.

Gaz fell to the ground in her kitchen sobbing uncontrollably. "I miss you too." She sobbed out.

* * *

Two weeks and she stopped by the cafe just to get a very large coffee to be on her way when she ran into Maggie. Maggie was already too much of a smile whore for her taste at times.

"Oh my goodness, girl. I've missed you." Maggie said. "Been worried about you since you rushed out of the bar that night."

"Oh that. Wasn't feeling good. Sorry to have worried you." Gaz told her.

"Yeah well it seems you worried, Zim far more than myself because he asked if I could give you something. I've been carrying it around all this time. I haven't read it." Producing an envelop, Maggie handed it to her.

Taking it a bit hesitantly, Gaz stared at it like rabid weasels were about to pop out. "Oh, thanks."

"He obviously likes you a whole bunch, Lace. I saw the way he was looking at you."

Gaz didn't take much stock in that type of stuff, but thanked her for being nice at least as she made her excuse to leave. Only in her car, she opened it up to read his note hoping on the off chance it was something to kill her with. It was simply written:

 **Little Gaz,**

 **Please come over to my place when you can so we can talk or not talk. I don't mind if you want to threaten me just as long as you are speaking to me.**

 **Zim.**

Gaz almost laughed at that last part of the note. Almost.

Zim decided to get up from his seat to stretch and head to the kitchen for something to drink when he spotted a very silent, Gaz standing there in the living room staring at a deactivated, Gir in the corner. "Gaz?"

"Why is he over there?" Her voice sounded so haunted.

"As much as I got use to him, I'm still not use to him. It is a take it or leave it situation and when I moved he went ballistic to the point he almost gave us away where I would have to move again. It is frustrating to keep moving." He answered.

"I have no pets and no minion, but I can understand."

"I see you got my note finally." Zim wanted to close the gap, but he saw how guarded she was.

"I will not say what happened on why I was ousted out of the family. If you can see, I am nothing but something you want to wipe away." She was breathing harder at the moment. "Called my brother yesterday. I do it each birthday. I don't say a word. I just listen to his voice till I hang up." Letting out an unsteady breath, she looked at the deactivated Gir again. "For the first time he finally said he missed me. Like he knew it was me."

"Gaz..."

"Sure my brother annoyed me when I was younger, but honestly when your young you often can get annoyed with your siblings. In truth, Dib was more to me. Someone I could count on and to see his face on t.v, I saw his unhappiness finally on full display. So many years he was called insane by my dad and I was my dad's golden child. Something that made me laugh knowing how even then I wasn't perfect and my brother was." Turning her attention back to Zim, she mostly asked the universe and not him, "What if I'm more like my father?"

"Gaz, you aren't though." Stepping forward, he noticed how she stepped back against the door. "Stop running from me. I do care."

Shaking her head, she turned the doorknob, and opened the door. "My weapon of choice is poison because it is clean and fast. It is like me, Zim. There is a reason why they call me what they call me."

"Can we play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

Smiling hopefully, he hoped she went for this. "You know how you know where I live and I don't, correct?" She nodded. "Well if I figure out where you live you allow me one thing in return. Anything in return. It won't be sleazy. Will you be game?"

Gaz thought about this before a sly grin for once slid on her face. "Fine, if you find where I live, I will allow it, Zim."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She looked down at his bare legs. "I should leave. Uh nice shorts on you, Zim." Turning around she left closing the door softly behind her.

Now Zim will have to figure out how to find her like she found him. Of course she was always far more resourceful than himself. A human more resourceful than an advanced alien, he should of laughed, but Gaz wasn't ordinary in his opinion.


	6. Moniker

Thankful for jobs in between of trying to search for, little Gaz was a welcome relief. Kill, kill, locate, locate, kill, kill, locate, kill, locate, locate, locate, kill, and beautiful bank account. Locating a fascinating human along with doing something to ease his frustration was nice to say the least. Gaz made sure not to be noticed not so much in town since he issued his game out to her. Zim knew that girl always had to win at her games. Did she know that he did too? Though when he saw her at a fancy dress party as he was disguised as a server, and her as a party goer made him almost loose it. Wearing a strapless plum colored dress that almost reached to her knees, but instead of her normal purple hair she had a wig on. A blonde one. The only reason why he knew it was her was how she carried herself along with facial expressions and when she spoke. Quite honestly, she was magnificent to him the way she worked the room. She didn't allow anyone to really touch her, but her victim did die while his died later during the rush. But as soon as she was there, she was gone.

He honestly didn't know what he was going to want when he won, but he did look forward to seeing her face when he was in her place.

In the living room of his own place, Zim eyed both the television and Gir in the corner. He did miss that crazy pile of mismatched bolts at times, but he was more of a risk to him now than before. As he eyed him, he also heard the Professor talking on his regular televised program. When the hell did he put it on there? Looking at the remote to see it lighted up, he frowned at his own mistake of touching the remote by mistake. Still he was curious what the blow hard would say even when he noticed Dib in the background.

There were a pile of children around begging for his attention, but even though it was his program, Zim wasn't surprised to see Dib being the one patient enough to at least walk amongst them. When a little boy asked a question about his mean little sister, Membrane had no answer, but Dib actually took the mic to speak with a smile on his face, and with a bunch of patience making the little boy understand that even though she might be mean now it will some day die down into something in which you will both not only have a strong sibling relationship, but possibly a friendship. It made the boy smile, but when there was a follow up question, Membrane stopped it all at once. Something Zim noticed that Dib wasn't too pleased with.

Guess he was wrong about the Dib-stink all along.

Turning off the set, Zim decided to search for Gaz instead.

* * *

Arriving home and rifling through the mail to see nothing but bills and a magazine, Dib tossed them aside on the side table. Nothing like another lecture from his dad about his public behavior. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed a drink from the fridge, and walked upstairs only pausing long enough in front of Gaz's room in which his dad had re-painted entirely white, and stripped bare of her past belongings. Sneering at the bright room, Dib wandered into his bedroom, turned on his computer after he placed his drink down, and stretched.

"Dad is insane." He murmured. "Brilliant in all things, but his kids."

About to sit down, he turned his head to find a package sitting on his bed. Eyebrow cocked up, he went over to sit down placing it near him. It couldn't of been his dad. His dad has never been this thoughtful, but who else could it be?

Unwrapping it, he opened up the box smiling. Everything new in paranormal equipment was in it, and knowing that dad really didn't support his love of this field it left one person. The one person who once pushed him back into it in her own way.

"Gaz. I wish I was here when you did this." He whispered out.

* * *

Long drive home, Gaz felt like she peeled herself off her seat though her bones did crack. No matter how good of shape you are, a long ass drive will do it to you every time. Entering through her back door, she went immediately upstairs to freshen up just stretching as she cleaned up, and relaxed. She hoped Dib enjoyed the present. It was sad she left, but she couldn't chance seeing dad. She couldn't believe her old room was stripped bare and white. Blindingly white. She did see spots after that.

After her 20 minute freshen up session, she put on her black tank and flannels on to pad back downstairs to think of something to eat. Hearing her phone ring, she went to check the i.d on the hook to find it was no one. Useless calls. Straightening up, her mouth dropped open.

"Guess you found me."

"Yes I did, little Gaz."

He was so smug the way he had a crooked smile on his face. "I won't ask how since I never revealed how I found you."

"Exactly." Zim walked up to her slowly. A bit gracefully as he studied her.

"Want me to cook you something? I was about to."

"I hope you don't think that is what I want to win, though it does sound nice."

Gaz found herself in strange territory with how he was approaching her. "Just being polite. What are you wanting as your prize?"

"I know you were and I appreciate it." He continued his approach.

"Was thinking something simple. Spaghetti. No meat." Why was she so nervous?

"I can eat that now." Zim simply told her.

Gaz didn't know she was backing up till her back met the wall of the staircase. "Okay, I can get on that right..."

Not finishing her sentence, she found his lips pressed against hers making her legs go insanely weak to the point she had to wrap her arms around his shoulders while he held her against him. You know you laugh at those scenes in old movies or television where the actors are kissing and the proverbial fireworks are going off in the background? Gaz felt this happening to her, but she wasn't laughing.

"Kissing you is my prize." Zim huskily informed her pressing his lips against hers again.

Feeling them equally deepen their contact, she found his hands brushing along her side, being at least polite in not touching her breasts as he cupped her face. Never in her lifetime she thought to be doing this with him. It felt so perfect. How could this be perfect?

Crap this can't happen. Eyes widening, she separated her lips from his just panting. "Damn it."

Zim blinked at her pained sounding voice. "Gaz? Are you alright?"

She adored how he kept holding her so securely with concern marked in those ruby eyes of his. "Damn it." She repeated. "This is against the rules."

"What? I never heard of this rule." Zim was astounded.

"Either they omitted figuring you never would be interested in a human or you were doing your typical thing of not listening." Going past him, she went to sit on her couch. "I remember laughing at the rule myself because this is me after all. I never sat there having these typical female fantasies of making out with guys and stuff."

Sitting down beside her, he wanted to touch her again. "What would happen if they found out?"

Opening her eyes a bit and making a sputtering sound at the rule and what would happen, she informed him. "One of us will be forced to move away from here. Or a contract will be placed out on us to be put to death."

"There is another you aren't saying. What is it?"

She heard his soft urgent voice. "Or they will make you suffer by killing a family member of yours."

"You sure about this?" Touching her soft hand, Zim was surprised she didn't pull away, but he saw the fear in her eyes.

"100% Zim." Turning to look at him, she was curious. "Were you for real when you kissed me?"

"Entirely."

"Why? You never were interested in me before."

Coming closer, he squeezed her hand. "The reason why I killed your own strike is because I couldn't take another male touching you. It was driving me insane."

"Oh." She squeaked out. "This is just simple infatuation for you then, Zim. Nothing more. This isn't love so we can easily nip this in the bud by never ever... Kissing like that again." Even though she thought it was an amazing kiss.

"This is new to me, true, but I look forward to seeing you. Talking to you. This doesn't feel simple to me. This feels like more."

Shaking her head, she wanted him to leave, but found herself saying. "Did you know how hard it is to leave this network even if you simply wanted to? I'm more deeply rooted in it than you are. While you may be able to leave this planet, I'm stuck." Sighing, she added, "I have to think of Dib's safety too."

"I'll protect you. Protect even him." Taking her hand again, he found how fast it got cold.

"Gave him his present. He wasn't home, but I did. Dad repainted my room. Nothing is in it anymore. I don't exist any more there."

"What happened, Gaz? Why did he disown you?" The shake of her head told him she wasn't ready to say, but seeing how her amber eyes looked so crystalized, he moved quickly to claim her lips again. "Forgive me, but I want you. I want you."

"Zim..."

He could see she was fighting back from kissing him, but her tiny movements back said too much. "I want you." He repeated.

Gaz wanted him too, but she knew they were both in an impossible situation making her tears stream. Pulling back, she covered her face. "We can't." Sobbing. "We can't." She repeated more softly.

Listening to the most strongest human he had ever met break down made him embrace her. "We'll find a way. I know we can, little Gaz. I am Zim after all."

Gaz smiled in spite of her pain just because of that ego of his.

* * *

Asking to meet Clancy in the park the next day, Zim just wanted to chat hoping it wouldn't alert him too much, although the completely mismatched outfit Clancy was wearing made him wonder if he was blind.

"I love everyone's reactions to what I wear." He told Zim sitting down. "It is the best psychological way of gaging people."

"No, it just means there are a lot of people reaching for vomit bags including this alien here. Fuck man."

Chuckling, Clancy had a wide grin on his face. "There was one meeting after your reunion with Gaz when she told me that you are far more inconspicuous and your green."

"Guess that is the best compliment I will ever get from her then." Zim said politely.

"Tell me why we are meeting?"

"There are a lot I've met in our network where their monikers match them. Mines matches too well, so thanks for no imagination there."

"You're welcome."

Rolling his eyes, Zim asked, "Why is she called Angel of Mercy? Quite strange for what we do."

"You remember what you will in school with her, but she hates certain things and those things she will extinguish swiftly. We had one before her, and she didn't last long because she was far too sloppy. Honestly, she wasn't really smart. Gaz is this genius. She absolutely doesn't like sloppy jobs and only resorted to a gun once."

"You realize you are telling me something I don't already know. Yes I know Gaz is intelligent. She is highly resourceful. So why that name?" Zim hated people that skirted around the question.

"Review her past jobs and you will see the characters we give her. That one you snagged away from her may of done something against the mobster, but the thing he really did was dabble with a minor to the point of pregnancy and a beating. Gaz hates that shit. Everyone that she has done makes what you are doing look like angels." Clancy explained. "Gaz has always been a professional. Highly respected to the point where when her father gives an interview, she turns off so we don't send her any jobs. There is no way we want to lose someone like her. No one will take her away from us."

Meaning he wasn't allowed to. "And I do every job it seems."

"Yep and since you both met on that one accidental booking, you have improved ten times as much. No more gunfire."

Zim had a feeling that booking wasn't an accident though. "Well thanks for giving me an answer and an eyesore. I feel like having some fun outside this city if you know what I mean." Winking at him.

Chortling, Clancy slapped him on the upper arm. "Sure do, Zim. Take care buddy."

Waving bye to him, Zim headed to his disguised Voot. It was time for a long cruise.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is Gaz's moniker and the jobs that she accepts. So basically Iggins did a really bad thing on the side of his gaming.**


	7. Too Valuable

**Doom, doom, DOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... That is for you Invader Johnny.**

* * *

Taking off his trench and placing it in his closet, Dib spun around instantly falling backwards in shock. He wasn't seeing who he was seeing right now, was he? He wondered as he straightened up. He knew in the past he would of instantly said his name or attacked him, but he was just stunned to the point his voice reflected it.

"Zim?"

Zim wasn't wearing an Irken uniform but head to toe black with a knit cap on. Zim's posture didn't denote his usual flair for the dramatic or how he'd act if he wanted to pounce on him. He just stood there so casually like he always belonged there.

"I thought you left Earth or something. Why are you here?"

"To talk to you. May I talk to you?"

The way he questioned him wasn't his old way. He was very polite making him nod. "Uh yeah, sure."

"I can't say too much or it will put things in jeopardy. With her." Zim was talking a bit haltingly. Was he nervous?

"Why are you talking to me like William Shatner? Who would be in jeopardy?"

Zim realized he didn't think this through fully as he stood there. "I don't want to betray her trust, but I need to know a little bit and I'm afraid that if she told me on her own it would be against the rules that we have to abide by."

"Zim, seriously. Rules? Spit it out." Dib was losing his patience now.

"Why was she disowned? Gaz shouldn't of been disowned. She misses you." Well, Zim spat it out like he wanted it.

Eyes going wide, Dib got closer. "You've seen her? Talked to her? Where is she?"

Shaking his head. "I can't. It is against the rules. Even though I don't have family, I do know this rule because I have to abide by them also since we are in the same program."

"What program, Zim?" Watching him shake his head, Zim looked miserable.

"Please, I can't for both our sakes, but I thought I let you know she misses you. She gave you a present. She told me."

"Yeah, I got it. I thought it was her just like I know it is her that calls on the phone on my birthday, but doesn't say a word. I miss her too." Coming closer, he dared to put a hand on his shoulder. He had to whisper it close to him. "I don't know all the details, but my father was calling her a monster. How he didn't raise a monster and how he never wanted to see her again because she was a disgrace to the family. Gaz was pleading with him and crying. Gaz hardly cried in her life, but when I came in I pleaded with him too. My dad wouldn't listen to me and requested I grab something downstairs for him to give to her. I did, but he tricked me and locked me in there. When he finally let me out, she was gone. I combed the neighborhood. I looked at every camera feed to see if I spotted her. She was gone."

"You are a good sibling to her."

"I don't feel it because she isn't here and each time I hear the words my dad says I actually hear and feel her pain. I feel like a failure to my own sister."

"Thing is, knowing you are still around seems to keep her up on her own two feet." Zim wasn't gonna mention about her wanting to be dead once.

Getting on his knees, he went under his bed to produce a stuffed animal. "This is one of hers. It is one of those items I managed to salvage for her."

"I'll get it to her." Stepping back, Zim felt the crushing weight of darkness in this house.

"I know we didn't get along sometimes where she would threaten me, and I know how everyone just saw the scary side of her, but no one saw the side of her that was good. It was rare, but there. My sister wasn't all bad. That's why I loved her when people wondered why I did. No one understood her, but me. I'm sure she didn't understand my own devotion to her, which is fine." Dib explained.

"Uh, Zim if what you both are doing is really dangerous to the point you both have to be guarded, then... Well, thank you for telling me about her and I want you both to be careful." Dib said feeling a bit ironic to add Zim in this sentiment.

Zim seemed taken aback before recovering. "I'll keep a watch on her. Take care, Dib-stink."

Dib didn't want to let him go since it was now a connection to Gaz, but he had to. He hated his dad for doing this to this family.

* * *

Stumbled toe, almost falling out of her own shower, and tripping against the sink. Gaz growled hating where her mind is even after she went to her bedroom to stumble some more, finally putting on a pair of jeans, and a tank top to wonder if it is better to stay upstairs. Stomach grumbling, she growled again to slowly go to the stairs, and grip the handrail as she went down. Cursing all the way before reaching the foot of the stairs to wonder if going into a kitchen is a wise idea for someone so klutzy right now.

Grunting, she walked cautiously in to find, Zim at her table with donuts laid out, and coffee. "My luck right now I will be killed by a donut or seared to death by the coffee."

Looking at her panic, Zim got up from his seat to get in front of her. "What's the matter?"

Briefly she told him of her adventure upstairs leading to her nervousness now. "I'm never like this."

Placing one arm around her waist while holding one hand with his other, he escorted her to the table sitting her down. "You are still safe. Anything else?"

"Why are you being so damn nice right now? It is making me more nervous then my reckless behavior."

"Because I want to." Was his simple answer as he sat down. "Let's eat."

"Yes, Greenster." She teased as she grabbed her donut.

Later after being full from donuts, and her not killing herself anymore, they went to the couch to talk about their side jobs. Zim loved seeing an actual smile form on her face whenever they joked about some of the stupid parts of the other job. "You smiled and I haven't died, little Gaz."

"That is because you are the mighty Zim." She mocked.

"Victory for Zim!" He called out earning her foot against his leg. How was he supposed to remain neutral and friendly with her? "Zim has something for you. Can you close your eyes."

"Uh, sure." Doing so, she felt him get off the couch along with hearing his footsteps leading away before rushing back. "Will this be a Gir?" Feeling something being placed on her lap, she opened up her eyes. "Zim, you shouldn't of."

"Please open it."

Doing as he wanted, she opened the lid to find herself picking up one of her old security dolls. "How did...?"

"I went to see your brother yesterday. Just told him you are fine. Didn't give him details of your life because of the danger involved. He misses you. He loves you. He wanted me to give you something he could salvage." Zim studied how she held the doll. She was stunned with her mouth hung open and her eyes moist.

"You asked him what happened, didn't you?" She spoke so slowly as thought of the ramifications this may cause. "Didn't you?!"

"Yes.."

"Zim, could you please leave. I need to think. Just do that for me, please."

The way she begged, she clutched the doll against her as if it was her lifeline to maybe her brother. He felt hopeless. "I will, but allow me to say that I did this because I care so much about you. I never cared about anyone before."

Gaz watched him as he left. She hoped what he did wouldn't cause damage to both Dib and himself. She was willing to accept her fate, but not the ones she cared about.

* * *

Zim had to be forced into recharge by the Computer due to lack of sleep lately. Zim felt guilty falling asleep seeing that Gaz was so upset, but being forced is not actually fun. He made a mental note to scream at the Computer in the morning, and almost did when he felt like he wasn't alone about 2 am.

"I'm not mad at you, Zim. I know why you did it, but I don't want to cause damage to you or my brother. I'd rather be the one suffering than the ones I care about." Gaz's voice was so soft.

Turning to face her, he thought it was interesting she was in a dress. "I want to make, Gaz happy."

"How? We can't be together. Though I'm sure that isn't what you were talking about." Gaz gritted her teeth as she stared at the darkened ceiling.

Getting closer, his free hand turned her to face him. "That is one of the reasons."

Pressing his lips gently on hers, he was happy she turned her body to face him. They pulled away slightly to stare into one another's eyes. Wondering. Wanting. Zim placed his hand around her waist to bring her forward. He desired her in so many ways. Gaz was afraid to express this part of herself, but she did kiss him again. She wanted him badly.

Her voice was so needy, when she spoke his name. "Zim."

Kissing her again, he enveloped her in his arms. He had this feeling she would pull away again. Stupid hampered in rules. Hearing her whimper, he pulled away. "We have to fight this, Gaz. Fight against them."

Closing her eyes she felt like a tease with her giving in before taking it away again. "I want you and my brother to live, Zim." She pulled away from him.

Seeing her get off the bed, he followed her to get a hold of her. "Gaz..."

"The network won't let me go. This I know. It sucks to be a Membrane."

"What? Wait! There is something more you aren't telling me." Feeling her go weak again, he held her close. "Tell Zim."

Gaz was silent as so many thoughts went through her head knowing she had to sacrifice herself to keep Dib and Zim safe. She wanted to tell him, but all she wanted was a piece of him as she moved her hands behind her back to unzip her dress to let it fall away. She studied how his eyes seemed to darken with desire when she removed her underwear. In silence, she walked past him to his bedroom to lay back down.

He had no clue what she was thinking about right now, but he understood the whole, 'Brains to mush,' analogy the very moment she exposed herself. Zim followed her back in, enjoying how beautiful she looked. His eyes never left her while he took his clothes off to join her. Gaz was special to him and he intended on showing her.

In the morning, he found her missing with a note next to him reading how she was sorry to do this, but it is to keep the only two guys in her life safe. How she was happy that she shared herself with someone she fell for. There was more to it, but Zim continued reading the one part over and over again saying how she loved him.

He had to stop her from leaving, so he ran out of his bed throwing on his clothes in a haphazard way in order to speed his way over to her house. Stopping his Voot, he ran to her house going in to find it completely empty.

"Gaz!" He ran every where's in the house screaming her name. He ran outside to scream out her name. Nothing except a neighbor saying the truck left there last night. This is why she also wanted him to leave yesterday.

Running back to his Voot, he only lifted it in the air when he felt he was clear to just to search out her vehicle, but when he did he found it on the side of the street looking abandoned.

"We had to, Zim."

Turning to face Clancy, Zim wanted to rip his almost smug face off of him. "Why? Why did you have to? Where is she?"

"Relocated. She's safe." Clancy said easily. "I knew you were getting too close to her and seeing that she is the most valuable asset we have ever had, we couldn't hazard anything. You both needed a separation."

Zim knew the rules on mishandling your handler. Something he hated since he knew he was above this Earthling. "And me?"

"You are valuable too. Both of you are incredibly special. I'd rather separate you both than kill you. Honestly I like killing the others when they break that rule." Clancy looked like the devil now as he talked to him. "You shouldn't of visited her brother. I forgave her for doing that, but you. You spoke to him."

"So this is my fault!" Zim cried out. "What will you do to her brother?"

"Nothing. He will still be safe. The Membranes are far too valuable."

Zim dared to get closer to him to sneer in his face. "I want her back now. Give her back now."

Shaking his head, Clancy gave a whistle. "It feels good to have another Irken under our own control."

Eyes wide, Zim couldn't believe how he spoke that. "You act like you've met my kind before."

Smiling wide, he winked at him. "Yes I have, my dear Zim."

"Who?"

Continuing to smile at him. Clancy turned away just laughing away while a bunch of government lackeys came in to get her car, and anything else she might of left behind. Zim stood there helpless wondering when he became so weak.


	8. No Autographs Tonight

**I'll get to that explanation one day, Ngrey. I know I'm probably frustrating some, but I don't like giving away all my cookies at once. Call me evil if you would like. 3:)**

* * *

England has always been a place that readily accepted Zim for who he was viewing him as a punk extremist with his appearance. It made it easy for him to wander around without too many explanations, which was fine with him. Though he wouldn't mind punching or killing some humans out due to his ever increasing hatred of being a slave to his job. It had been a year that she has been gone, and while her ranking was still very high up there which meant she was still active. Something he took some solace in since it meant she was alive. Of course she would be alive. She was strong in spite of anything.

Right now he was in England for a massive job with others from the network. He only met a few that will be around his group who each had their own target set up. Any others would have their own and set up in other areas. It was one of the larger fancier parties with far more marks involved. Clancy was there too, but he was merely an observer. That wasn't a surprise when it came to larger jobs and as far as Zim knew, each separate group had at least one high ranker on it, which meant he was the lead of his own.

Servers uniform and hologram set up on him. His group and himself were already setting up, which meant they were one of the firsts to case everything, and report. The others would be random guards here and there. There was a couple in the kitchen, just responsible to follow an order, and any others are the ones who will mingle with the crowd. In total there was 60 assassins that will be inside there. Zim thought that the worst one was, Clancy though. Him, he wouldn't mind killing, but if you chop off the head off one beast another will come to replace it.

Zim put on his game face once the arrivals started to come in. For each arrival, he would hear something in his piece of each individual mark to whomever's quadrant. Zim's hasn't arrived yet. Not surprising when he had a high ranking one. So he busied himself like a good little peon for each snotty rich person he happened upon. He didn't like them, and most wore strong cologne or perfume. It was disgusting. One really painted lady kept coming up to him to flirt and flaunt her ample cleavage, but while he sneered at her from the inside, he remained polite on the outside.

Hearing in his piece that his mark arrived, he casually glanced over to the woman hanging tight with her escort for dear life. Great, he has himself a clinger. That will be fun.

Helping another guest with more stuff to engorge themselves, he almost missed the latest party guest. A guest he really needed to be incredibly casual with seeing it was none other than, Gaz looking like one of those old screen film stars he once saw with the hair sideswiped to the side, with classy waves flowing down almost to her waist. Even her dress looked old fashioned in its own way. White with silver inlays that caught the light and flattered her figure to the point that everyone around her vicinity noticed her off the bat. Zim felt his squeedly spooch about to explode. If she was here, her mark was really the devil in disguise then.

Gaz made her way to one of the nearest servers, a server from his own group, to casually take a drink, nod, and gracefully make her way around the outside of the room till she came near, Clancy just stopping far past him. Zim noticed the red lipstick and was curious if it was poison.

"Angel of Mercy has arrived. Never seen her face to face. Wasn't aware she looked like that." Came a voice through his piece. "I swear I feel like I just met a celebrity."

"No autographs tonight." Came a warning from another member.

"Funny, but at least she is far more pleasant smelling than the other women in this room. Why do they insist on drowning themselves in perfume?" Came the first voice.

"Men! Concentrate on business and not on her. She prefers it that way." That was Clancy's voice.

"Yes, Sir."

Zim went to the other side to continue serving as he nodded and answered a few questions. They weren't supposed to do the job until specified. Turning, he was face to face with Gaz who smiled at him politely.

"Sorry to startle you." She murmured before heading past him.

Zim had to keep himself under control since he was under the watchful eye of Clancy, but how he wanted to steal her away right then and there.

Gaz was talking to a few males a little later who were completely enamored with her, while his mark was still incredibly attached to her date. Sighing, Zim wished to just kill everyone in the room except for, Gaz. How he wanted to talk to her. He wanted some alone time with her. Alone time he got 18 minutes later watching her disappear through the way that led to the bathrooms which made him look at his near empty tray, and go to the back to reload.

Going through the door, he saw everyone was preoccupied letting him slip out the side finding an alcove to wait for her. Many women came out of the bathroom in groups with her being the only one alone where he gently took a hold of her hand and brought her into the alcove with him where she almost attacked him back.

"Little Gaz."

Blinking at him, she whispered, "Zim?" Nodding his answer, she gave him the signal to wait right there.

Running back into the bathroom, he waited for her return, and when she did, she took his hand to run down the hallway till they reached another area telling him to turn his hologram off. Doing so, she smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him. Zim feared she would of left him. Feared she would start crying, but here she was kissing him. Zim hoped she turned off her piece too, but seeing she was a true professional, it was obvious she did.

Separating, he kissed her cheeks. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Clancy came by after you left with the moving truck, and everything got packed up." Bringing his lips back down, she kissed him again. "He allowed one last moment with you and I had to leave or he would of hurt you."

Lifting her up, Zim loved feeling her legs wrap around his waist. "I love you, little Gaz."

Gaz's mind was racing now and for now she felt alive with him allowing her to smile largely at him. "I love you too." Laughing as silently as possible, she added, "Who would of thought I would fall in love with you?"

Finding a door near them, he opened it to bring them inside locking it from behind. "Where do you live now? I want to take you away. I will stow us on my space station. I will even bring Dib up there if you want. What do you think, Gaz?"

"Paris. I love this one cafe near the Eiffel Tower." She answered.

She wouldn't give him a house address which was fine, but he knew they had to leave. "I'll find you and I will get you. I promise."

Bringing him down to her again, she kissed him. "They'll find a way of getting us so we have to figure a way to stop this. I don't want to do this job anymore." Gaz hated leaving. She wanted to stay right there with him, but she felt that they were being sought out. Turning on her piece again, she heard the question from Clancy on where she was. "Bathroom. My stomach felt punched. I will be fine. I took a pill. Let me reapply my make up and I'll be ready to kick some ass." Hearing him respond, she muted her piece again to kiss Zim one more time. "Time to reapply the poison."

Zim watched her leave the room making him wonder if anyone was asking about him in which they were. "Seriously, Clancy does my mark have any weaknesses? I have to use a crowbar in order to get her away from her date." He was so frustrated at that cow.

Hearing a sigh, Clancy responded, "Yeah, I know. I might have to bite the bullet and ask if I can cut in for a dance. She loves charities so I'll appeal there, just get ready to come in because that means we all have to hit at once."

"Sounds good to me. Been hiding in the outskirts wanting to just blast her brains out."

"No need, kid, I'll handle it."

Zim sighed as he left the room and went back to the kitchen to get a fresh tray. Leaving the kitchen, there was Gaz with her mark obviously as she spoke nicely to him. Her mark was very enamored by her. Not much of a surprise to Zim as he watched Clancy make his move to the clinger. Gaz and her mark left towards the other side of the room, while everyone else was reaching their own marks. It had to be perfect. Synchronized.

Clancy managed to get a dance in while Zim counted down. Gaz allowed her mark to lean down to kiss her as everyone went in on each of their strikes. Zim was fortunate his was dancing close to him as he went by to casually place something on her skin that will soak through killing her off. Of course he had to apologize for being a klutzy server. Brushing her hand along the offending liquid, she smelled it before tasting it saying she never had something so delightfully pleasant tasting before drop on her.

Well you will never have again, Zim thought as he quickly made his departure along with some others. He heard someone call for help from across the room making him look to see it was Gaz pointing down at her mark lying there drooling while she held her hands in front of her mouth. She plays the damsel in distress, he noticed and when people clamber around, she makes her swift exit.

In the end it was a successful night if you want to look at it that way. Zim quietly made it back home in order not to raise suspicion with Clancy as he bided his time till he will meet his Gaz again.

* * *

Days later, armed with her tailored jacket, black pants and boots, Gaz headed up to the Eiffel Tower for some sight seeing. She was at one point for some time looking out before feeling bored as she went to the other side. She knew Zim wouldn't dare come quickly right after the party since that would be foolish though she thought it was foolish when she received a note with her napkin to meet here.

"Is it true what they say about Parisian females?" Came a familiar voice off to the side.

Gaz didn't look, she hardly moved her mouth when she spoke back. "Seeing as I'm not one you'll have to tell me what they say."

Zim in his disguise smile at her. "Still up for leaving this damn network?"

"Yes. Been itching to leave for a long time now." Making a movement to look like she was interested in something she sees below her just to throw anyone off, she continued on. "I hate them. Thing is they will search us out so that means that station of yours will also be searched."

"I've thought of that. Also thought of something else. Something Clancy said when you left." Zim watched as she switched to the other side of the tower. "About another Irken. He might have an Irken still captured."

Gaz had a hard time not reacting to that. Her normally stoned face was cracking again. "Where would they keep her then? Been to so many parts of that facility myself." Tapping the railing she almost started to laugh at something almost too ridiculous. "I have this strange stupid feeling I might know."

Zim listened intrigued as he watched her mind work.

"Fucking son of a bitch. I knew so many places of that damn lab, but Dib wouldn't." She sounded hypnotized as she spoke. "Easy when you were once pig girl. We will still need Dib, but I fear of him being compromised."

"You don't think he has nothing to do with this? Remember how much he wanted to dissect me." Zim quipped.

"If he figures out that this captured Irken is the part of the reason why his own sister is gone, then no, and my brother isn't stupid."

Zim looked out to the horizon. "Is there another place we may meet up at?"

Gaz turned around to whisper the next location making her way back to the elevator. She had to fight the urge to look back at him even when the doors opened up and she piled in with the rest of the tourists. She hoped they can pull this off, though it was mostly Zim doing most of the work for now.

Zim waited a considerable amount of time before heading down. What does he go for, the Irken or the Dib first?

* * *

In his bedroom typing, Dib was just doing up a thesis when he heard something a little ways down the hall that was accompanied by a tiny squeak. Knowing he was alone in the house, he got up with a weapon in hand to walk down the hallway carefully. Double checking for more noises he couldn't hear, he continued till he reached Gaz's old room to find something on her bed that he knew wasn't there before. Wandering in, he picked it up before bringing it back to his bedroom to open it.

 **It is imperative you keep this secret from anyone, including your father. After I last met you I was discovered and Gaz and I were separated. We are going to work on getting out of the network but there are two key items you need to know. Your father has an Irken stashed somewheres in your lab. This Irken has been used for many reasons including somehow trapping your own sister in this mess. Also since you are innocent and they view you as important and leverage against, Gaz, I will also need to get you out of there safely. All of us can work on stopping this together. It is a hellhole.**

 **Once you find the Irken and help whoever it is to escape, I will meet you at Mystic Hill. Don't worry, I'll know when you get there.**

 **Zim**

 **Also yeah a third item: Your dad is on it. Sorry.**

Reading the note over and over again, Dib almost growled, but decided on destroying the note by burning it. Yeah, he wouldn't be too surprised about his dad about most things nowadays. He hardly treated them like his own children in the first place.

* * *

On the phone. "So what happens if this specimen dies on us?"

Over the line: "Well it wouldn't be ideal, and I wouldn't want to use Zim as part of this. He is much too valuable to us up there."

First person: "Perhaps, but this specimen is exhausted and looks ready to die on us at this very moment."

Over the line: "Their life is in their paks. This has been confirmed by Zim as well."

There sounded like some trepidation from the first person, but he recovered quickly: "That is good to know then. Any other information?"

There was a pause over the line from the other person: "None that you need to know right now."

First person: "Will you be harming my son?"

Other person: "No, he's fine. Don't worry about your son."

Studying the angry Irken in front of him, he wondered about so much more about this individual. "I don't want to, but I do."

"Well glad you didn't feel that way about your former daughter then." That was a stab to Membrane's ego. "We'll be in touch Professor."

Hanging up, Membrane did his readings of the Irken. "You are a vast wealth of information." He knew he was talking to himself mostly even if that being was doing nothing but stare.

* * *

 **Oh I bet I frustrated someone out there. I hear someone screaming out for me to speak the whole truth about Gaz. I'm evil at times.**


	9. Don't know Don't Care

If Zim ever thought it was easy for him to skulk around this whole building was easy, he had another thing coming to him. Dib did keep the feeds to make it look like he was no wheres around any corridor except the ones he was allowed in. Dib was told he needed to stay out of certain sections for his own good, and those sections were the ones that he needed to explore. Only once he threw on his own father's lab coat and goggles to walk around and he was thankful for once to be his clone. He even had to imitate his own booming voice to certain questions with his finger raised in the air. He felt like a damn fool when he passed them.

Wandering to one section, he was questioning himself to which door to enter. He duplicated his own dad's access card so he couldn't get crazy in going in one door after another in a matter of minutes of one another so he had to choose wisely. Closing his eyes, he swore he heard something very faint to his right making him reach out to swipe his card, and enter to see in a dimly lit room an Irken. A female one at that. It wasn't a name from long ago, but it was someone different as she examined him with a hateful look in her eyes. She had a slash on her arm that seemed too recent. He almost laughed at himself for the many times he wanted this to happen to Zim, he couldn't stand the actual sight once he laid his eyes on her. Was it because she was a female or was it because of her purpose here?

Stepping forward, he checked the readings to see she looked stable before having to make a decoy program to allow him to get her to escape. "Do you understand me?" He asked the female. She nodded her head with that glare. "I don't blame the hate in your eyes." Taking off his goggles and wishing he could take off the lab coat, he grimaced as he turned to scan her. "I'm his son. Professor Membrane's. I'm gonna get you out of here and Zim will be getting us both out of here." When she heard Zim's names her eyes widened as her hands moved across the glass. "You obviously know him. Good. Okay, let's get you out of there."

Stabilizing everything and everything was set, he drained the tank, and readied what he needed to for her. Running to the other side of the room for a robe, he waited till it was all done as he wrapped a towel around her while she coughed as he removed the tube from her throat. "I'm sorry. I know that one sucks. I've had one a long time ago." Dib told her softly as he removed more attachments from her. "Okay, I'm gonna lift you up on your feet." She nodded at least giving him silent permission to help her stand. She was a bit unsteady at first, but she nodded at him as he wrapped the towel around her. "Okay, there is another way out of here and I know they'll try to surround the place. I've only done this once before with my sister. So even though it is useless for me to say this to an Irken, be prepared." She smiled at his words. "My name is Dib by the way."

The female only nodded to him as she followed him out to the hall cautiously.

Dib wished he had a hologram device on him to hand to her so she can go as a human instead, but he knew his life wasn't easy since the introduction of Zim in his life. Thank you, Zim. He almost laughed at his own nervousness and sarcasm as they reached another point in the hall where he whispered to her about invisible sensors in the wall alerting of any intruders. She nodded with her pink eyes. Walking down the hall, he walked over to the points of invisible sensors where she followed suit. Thank goodness for intelligent life.

Reaching one point of the hallway, he crouched down to lift up the grid, and slid in with her behind him. She at least closed it up quietly. Yeah, he has himself a pro, she did that with her feet. Crawling down the passage way, it was a long crawl till he found what he was looking for which was another grid that he opened up and went through. The female's reaction to what she saw below was similar to Zim's when he saw rain as she glared once again at him.

"This isn't a trick. I won't harm you." Dib assured her again. Lifting his hand up, he fiddled around with his wrist device before one his father's own cruisers came from below with the canopy lifting. Getting both in, he flew off knowing that really this wasn't that simple of a job. "Pity this thing doesn't head to space."

Heading to the destination point, he sighed at not seeing Zim yet as he landed. Turning to face her, he asked gently, "What is your name?"

She opened her mouth up to speak, but ended up just pointing to her throat shaking her head in vain. Appearing as if she wanted to indicate something her eyes widened up to look past him making Dib turn around to see Zim's old Voot hovering. She stood up to regard him as they both stared at one another.

"Tenn? It was you that has been captured by them?" Zim's voice held disbelieve. "How?"

"She hasn't been able to speak since she had a tube down her throat. It will be raw for some time." Dib informed him. "Where is Gaz?"

"I'm getting Gaz later, she and I know it is important to get you and her out of here so climb on in." Zim held out his hand to help Tenn in who instantly went in the back to huddle in the corner. When Dib climbed in, Zim needed to know. "Did you have any problems helping her escape?"

"No and that worries me, Zim."

One antenna lifting up, he told him to sit down on the ground and instantly lifted the Voot off the ground to quickly take off into the sky.

* * *

Stepping into her rented home late at night, she whipped off her knitted cap letting her hair drop down to her shoulders naturally as she held a very neutral face with another job under her belt. Putting her keys down, she saw an outline of really heavy boots off in the kitchen making her examine who was there. She was 17 when she last saw him and there he was making her want to throw a knife in his jugular. She went past him turning on the light in the kitchen to go into the cupboard to get a glass out for herself. Reaching for an unopened bottle of rum, she poured a little, and drank some.

"Why are you here? You solely expressed you never wanted to see me again and yet you are here." Gaz intoned coldly.

"Don't I get a drink?" Membrane asked easily as if there was nothing wrong between them. "I am your father after all."

"According to you, I'm not." Closing up her bottle, she put it away to glare at him. "You said this in my face. You've said it to the media." Taking a sip and with her index finger she pointed it at him as she was placing it down. "So why are you here? Is this a way to butter me up because if so, it won't work."

Standing up to face her, he held his hands behind his back as he continued on in an easy going manner. "Daughter..."

"Not daughter." She corrected.

"Fine, Gazlene, I am here because I was concerned for you."

Gaz barked out the loudest laugh ever. "Oh please. You have no fucking concern over me. You never really did. One little evaluation and you went nutso."

"Only because I was..."

Leaning over on the counter to level him a look of pure disgust, she asked, "What? Oh wait forget it. Anything you say is bupkis now, Membrane. You were a neglectful father. Always abandoning us unless we suited your needs." Scoffing she wished she had a full glass right now. "Mom would be so ashamed of you. I'm ashamed of myself for certain things that I did and taking it out on, Dib. DIB! He turned out to be a much better father then you."

"Gazlene Membrane! I forbid you to stop talking like this right now." Membrane boomed out.

"Uh uh. Sorry Membrane, but the moment you disowned me and that heartless place took me to be their government bitch, I no longer go by that last name. Thank you so much Membrane. Thank you for ruining my fucking life." Raising her empty glass to cheer him, she slammed so hard on the counter it shattered.

"Gazlene..."

"Get out." She hissed out.

"Gazlene, I need to speak to you as my daughter."

Eyes raging, Gaz almost picked up her pocketed knife to stab him, but screamed out instead, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Hearing his daughter continued screaming for him to never darken her doorstep, Membrane turned on his heel to leave her place.

Gaz was breathing heavily as she took a step back at the mess she made and the blood on her own hand from the glass. Her chest felt constricted. She almost felt like she was dying. Whatever he had to say, she just didn't care as she instantly locked up her door and placed her even heavier security in place before grabbing a broom to clean up her mess. She hated him. She wanted to kill him when once she all she wanted was his attention. Those days are no longer there.

She hoped Zim got Dib and whomever out of there. Until then she had to keep up her normal routine.

* * *

Dib watched where he stood as Zim took care of Tenn. Zim hardly said much as he read the writing in front of him before placing everything away, and handing her a drink. "Everything looks alright, Tenn. At least nothing was placed inside of you."

Taking sips of her drink, she choked it back, cleared her throat to say roughly. "Glad to be out of there." Glances over to Dib. "Thank you human."

"Dib. My name is Dib." He said reminding her.

Smiling nicely at him, she drank a little more. "Sorry. Not really rude. I feel it after all that time in there."

Smiling back at her, Dib accepted her apology. "And I'm sorry for what happened to you. I honestly am."

Zim watched Dib in how he looked at her and spoke to her. "Well that was nice." Looking back to Tenn, he asked, "Last time I remember you were on Meekrob. What happened?"

"Discovered after these malfunctioning Sir units were sent to me. Base compromised. Mission was a failure." Thinking on it, she shook her head in a bit of shame. "Sad really. Anyhow I was told to report back and I honestly don't know what happened. Meekrob is far from Earth, but my ship malfunctioned or something." Running her hand to the back of her head, she felt so foggy. "I woke up on this table. This cold table with these strange things around me." Looks back over to, Dib. "The first one I saw looked like you, but older. I thought you came in to do more tests with me or purge my pak more." Sighing, she looked over at Zim. "They used my knowledge. Used it for this stupid program to teach others to become invaders themselves. Killers too."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh. Did they realize they had an invader in their midst when they had Zim?" Dib was dumbfounded. "And what the hell is with more invaders? Any more aliens?"

Tenn and Zim looked over at Dib as if he was about to break down when Tenn gazed back at Zim in genuine confusion. "Zim was the only one. He was just a killer in the program. He already had knowledge. Also, will Dib be alright?"

"Yeah, you get use to it." Zim answered as he stepped back. "All right both of you come with me so I can show you where you will be staying and then after I head back to Earth for Gaz."

"I would like to come."

Narrowing his eyes at Dib, Zim almost got angry. "I know that, but I need to concentrate. This is delicate as it is and I'm afraid that the second they find out about you they will head over to her. So I have to go now." Sighing. "Uh, Computer show them to their quarters."

"Yes, Sir." The Computer chimed out. "Follow the tentacle."

Dib turned to speak once again to Zim only to find him already running off. "Good luck." He said softly.

* * *

After heading to the cafe she normally would be at, and went to the counter person to ask if they seen a purple headed demoness in there, he was handed a sealed note. Inside was where he would be meeting up with her. Rushing to his Voot, he went to the coordinates, which was in the country to find her casually sitting along the side of the road as countless sheep were around. Seeing no place to land due to them, he hovered over.

"Your ride is here, little Gaz."

Giggling at his display of corny gallantry, she tossed him a small pack of hers before taking his hand to lift her inside. "Glad to see you." Hands around him, she kissed him.

Running his hand through her hair, he wished he could stay in this embrace longer, but told her they needed to leave right away. With her sitting at his side, he told her, "Your brother is already up there and so is Tenn. She is the Irken."

"Did he have trouble getting her out?"

"No. He told me it was far too easy."

Making a face, she questioned that. "My dad paid me a surprise visit. I don't know what he wanted because I screamed at him to get out."

Turning his head, he kissed her on the side of her face. "We will get things right somehow. Let me tell you what Tenn said so far."

Arriving on the space station, Gaz almost felt like she was transported back in time. "So did you activate Gir yet?"

"Soon. Let Tenn rest. It isn't fun to be poked and prodded at for so long." Glancing around, he wrapped her back in his arms. "Please don't run off again."

"Zim, I had no choice you know that."

Laying as many kisses as he can on her face, he finally rested his forehead against hers gently. "I know. My demoness."

Enjoying this moment, she just stayed there like that with him. It felt perfect to her right now. It felt like a moment to breath for them both. They stayed like this until she felt they weren't alone and her smile changed knowing who it might be as she turned to see, Dib. Separating from Zim, she felt like this was a dream as she walked slowly up to him knowing how they studied one another. Stopping to stand just inches in front each another, they continued to stare till she wrapped her arms around his waist. Feeling him hug her back, she knew she missed him, but the complete realization of it all almost broke her as they kept up their embrace.

Dib lifted his head to look at Zim knowing now by walking in that more went on between them to the point he didn't care anymore. To him he brought his sister back. To him, he owed Zim. Smiling at him, he mouthed out, 'Thank you.'

"Missed you." He whispered to her. "Thanks for the present."

Glancing up at him, her eyes were moist. "I had that for a while before giving it to you."

Coming up near them both, Zim indicated that they both should follow him to a more comfortable place to hold this reunion.

In the common room, Gaz was sitting next to Dib with Zim across from both of them as they were catching up. Gaz allowed Dib to hold her hand since to her he seemed afraid she was going to disappear again. "So what has been happening with you, Dib?" Gaz wondered a bit awkwardly.

"Personal life is a null and void it seems. Wrapped up in studies and work. I do still talk to the Swollen Eyeball, but with all the other stuff happening I barely have time to do what I love. I guess in my own way I felt that somehow it would lead back to you." Dib replied as he stroked a finger gently over the surface of her hand. "I hated what dad did to you. Yeah you weren't exactly an angel, but seriously you didn't deserve that."

Gaz fell silent as she looked between Zim and Dib. "Yeah, I'm not an angel. Never was." Bows her head. "But I was never a cold blooded killer though that stupid evaluation they placed us through indicated that to the point that I was a danger to society. I should be placed away for everyones safety. Anger I exhibited was far too explosive. Too demonic. Something I should of been killed for already." Sighing, she added, "There is more added to that to make dad yell at me more. You came in at the tail end of it all."

"Gaz, I can't believe any of that. It sounds like something they wanted to use in order to get someone in that program." Dib being the ever loving brother would say something like that to her.

"Dib, you said it yourself, I'm no angel. I am wired wrong. Early on I did regret what I was doing because when you are first placed in that program to be set out on your own you take jobs they make you take. Found myself killing people who really didn't deserve it at all. I became upset at that stuff. I didn't cry, but I did complain. It was found out that my hatred is towards things that are completely unforgivable to the point that I would take myself there. The crimes these people committed and got away with were horrendous, and when I acted out to carry out my orders with those jobs and came back with no complaints they quickly dubbed me, Angel of Mercy. I was always smart in how I went about things. Never ever sloppy. I started to become sloppy when I had to actually shoot someone after so many years instead of use poison. After that happened I knew something was about to change in my life again, and with my next job I saw Zim again. I didn't know he was in the same program, but after that things changed." Gaz explained.

Dib honestly didn't know what to say at the moment to that as he focused on Zim again. "What really brought it on for you to come to talk to me in person?"

"Her." Zim said simply.

"I get that, but why?"

"I fell for her. She missed you and I saw how it was hurting her. She couldn't talk about what happened on why she left suddenly so I came to you for those reasons." Glancing over at Gaz, he smiled at her. "I'd do anything for you, Gaz."

Watching his sister blush at his words and how Zim spoke, Dib really accepted what was happening between them. "That is obvious."

"Our relationship is against the rules. I think that is what really drove him." Gaz told Dib. "You know how possessive, Zim gets."

"It just shows you how much I care, little Gaz." Zim almost sounded pompous when he said that, but his wink towards her made her giggle a little bit. "Speaking of caring, I will activate Gir after Tenn is well rested. She might still have a thing against defective Sir units."

Gaz and Dib nodded their agreement at that. "Oh god, I hope I packed some aspirin just in case he yells in my ear." Gaz suddenly groaned out. "I have no alcohol to numb the pain though I almost drank through all of it when dad paid me a surprise visit."

"He what? What did he say?" Dib grabbed her hand.

"Don't know. Don't care. Was too pissed off at him to give a crap, Dib." With that, Gaz fell into silence.

* * *

"They took Tenn and you visited Gaz. Why did you visit her?" Clancy questioned almost harshly as he went into her computer files.

"Curious mostly to see her." Membrane answered plainly as he watched the computer fry up in front of them.

Clancy figured she would be smart enough to do something like that. "Regret tossing her out?"

"Not. Entirely."

Hearing the hesitancy there, Clancy stood up to stand in front of the far taller man. "Why wasn't the security more tighter with Tenn then? Your son managed to take her out without no one noticing a damn thing. Explain this."

Hands clasped behind his back, Membrane's only answer was purely simple. "The guards messed up that night."

"Three of the most valuable members of the program and even your son are gone. GONE. Two Irkens and a two humans. No telling what will happen next." Stepping away from him, Clancy was close to shooting a valuable asset. "I'd kill you if you still weren't so useful, Professor."

Membrane wondered how truly useful, Clancy truly was though.

* * *

 **Nope my happy reviewer it was Tenn! I'll give you a prize anyhow, Invader Johnny. You just have to say what you want.**

 **I'm still working out some kinks here when it comes to Tenn and the Network. I feel all sloppy right now so I should take a few days off to think about my next two chapters when I write them out.**


	10. EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Sorry Invader Johnny about my last comment I read something in error. My fault. You're awesome as usual.**

 **So is everyone else. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

Tenn studied the young male as she laid on the couch. For almost a week, she had been trying to remember what led her to be trapped for so long. Tenn already knew information on Gaz along with Zim. Their coupling together just like she knew of past couplings. She never understood why she had to know any of that, but perhaps it was a way of torture. Though when it came to finding about Zim and Gaz it became interesting since he was her own species.

She knew Zim before and saw how he expanded himself. He matured. Became far more patient, though when it came to being separated from his mate, he obviously couldn't take it. That made, Tenn curious about Gaz herself. She knew her file, but when she finally got to speak to her face to face, she saw it. She could see why Zim would be attracted to this human. Tenn may of been down in that unit for so long, but she did see females pass through studying her to judge that Gaz was unique in so many ways. Attractive. Heck even Zim being taller lent him some more attractiveness. Even though he wasn't ugly to begin with anyhow. Not that she would of wanted to mate with him in the first place.

The young male though that stood in the window looking out, he was tall with strange hair, like his father. Had a better demeanor than him, though Tenn was still cautious. He may seem nice, and Gaz along with Zim trusted him, but she was wary of him. Especially anytime he came near she had visions of his father getting near her with a knife. That thought made her squirm.

"Does Gir make you nervous or is still me?" Dib asked without turning around.

"I think I can handle one defective robot compared to many of them at the same time." She said looking at her bare claws.

"Then it is me still."

He did have a kind voice compared to his dad. Not the booming voice that reverberated through her containment unit. "You don't blame me for that, do you?"

Turning slightly to look at her, he bowed his head. "No. No, I don't, but I'm not my father even if I was made in his image."

It was explained already he was a clone of him. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"I know you really aren't him, but I just get these images. Images I wish I could erase of them experimenting on me." Tenn responded almost curling away from him.

Dib was seeing the first hand account of experimenting on someone against their will. Something he use to want to do with, Zim so many times before. Guilt racked him just then making him turn to face her. "I really wish I can erase all that from you, but I don't mind listening to you. I like listening." He offered.

Hearing Gir playing with piggies and singing, Dib smiled towards the direction of the commotion before a loud smash was heard. "I will even protect you from that crazy thing." He added.

Smiling at him, Tenn cringed at a high pitch giggle he made. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

* * *

Laying against him, Gaz did love the feeling of waking up in his arms. They reunited again yesterday, didn't get to sleep until very late since they are both accustomed late birds, and now just laid there with her head on his chest as one arm of his was on top of her arm, with the other now moving up and down her spine. She moaned in contentment.

"Feels nice that you aren't running off, correct?" Zim inquired as he enjoyed her softness against him.

"It feels good in your arms."

She sounded like she was about to drift off again, he thought. "This will be fantastic when we get rid of our problem, and we can spend all the time in the world like this without being forced apart."

Adjusting herself, she moved to lay on top of him. "That'll be nice. Also I don't want to break my contact with you right now so is it a problem if I lay on you like this?"

Kissing her, he ran his claws through her hair. "Never ask that again."

"Then I won't discuss other things."

Giving her a gentle pat on the rear, he smirked at her. "Like what?"

* * *

Dib continued talking to Tenn hoping to gain her confidence in him a lot more. To him, he liked her in the short amount of time he met her. He knew she just viewed his father in him right now, so he hoped in time she would like him as much as he liked her.

"My dad always said I was insane." Dib blurted out.

Antenna raising a little, she studied him. "Why would he say that? To me, he's insane."

"Because I have this passion for something different to study. I believe in the Paranormal. The unexplained, and life on other planets." Dib informed her. "To him, it was a bunch of nonsense and it wasn't real."

"That is foolish. Obviously aliens exist. Have you seen any ghosts or anything unexplained?"

Dib liked that she looked interested. "I've seen ghosts before and Bigfoot. Hard to get a picture of him without it looking blurry. One day Bigfoot should get on a rollercoaster with me, and than I'll get a clear picture of him."

"What does that have to do with anything on clear photos?"

"It makes me laugh that a person could use a whole roll of film to film the landscape and take pictures of their family, and all of it turns out clear. But you take one picture of the unexplained... Out of focus. It is annoying. I jest about the rollercoaster because I see all these pictures of these people robbing stores and you can't make out their pictures because they are moving around, but on a rollercoaster regardless on how fast you are moving, you will always have a clear shot." Dib explained. "Okay that might be a bit poor in an explanation, but it is the best I have so far."

Reaching out, she touched his hand. "No, I got it."

Feeling an electrical current running through him from that one touch, he smiled nervously. Tenn was still laying on the couch while he was now sitting beside her on the floor. Looking down after the touch, he was surprised at feeling his scythe on top of his head move. Peaking up, he saw her playing with it with a tiny smile on her face. "Yeah, it is a weird thing I have there."

"Do you style it like this?"

"No. It does it naturally. I try styling it differently, but it is very stubborn." He smiled at her giggling at it. "Having fun?"

"Fascinating. Also soft." Tenn remarked as she fixed her gaze with his. "I like it, but it looks better on you then him."

Eyes closing at those words, Dib almost shut off.

Seeing his mood change from what she said, she decided to be bold by placing her hand on the other side of his face to turn back towards her. "You are better then him. You are your own man."

"Who has his own passions including another one."

"Which is?"

Lifting himself to sit at the side of her on the couch, he leaned down. "Please allow me, Tenn." He pleaded softly as he lifted her chin up.

Tenn's eyes went wider as she saw his mouth approach hers. She wondered how this would feel. Feeling the barest hint of his lips against hers, she instinctively closed her eyes allowing him to do it.

Dib's finger brushed against her chin softly. He pressed his lips against hers. Once again that current went through him as she pressed her lips against his. She tasted nice, but fearing to go any further, he pulled away just to look into her dark pinkish orbs. "I hope I didn't offend you." He whispered gently stroking her cheek now.

While she still had her reservations about him, Tenn couldn't deny how nice that felt. Foreign, but nice. Reaching up, she touched his hair again. "Don't stop talking to me. That might offend me more."

* * *

"Oh I saw how he looked at her when I was seeing about her health. What is your concern there?" Zim wondered as he moved his hands up her back.

Eyes closing from that sensation alone, she dipped her head down a bit enjoying how it made her feel before she opened her eyes to notice the fog in her eyes. "I don't want him hurt."

"I know that and you have nothing to worry about her. She is nothing like, Tak."

"I hope not, because I still don't think he is over her. He talked to her ship so often it wasn't funny. I thought there was hope when he reprogrammed it with his own personality." Rolling back onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling only closing one eye a bit at hearing the spastic chaos of Gir from far away.

Rolling to his side, Zim kissed the hollow of her neck. "Never thought I'd be discussing your brother while you are completely naked in front of me."

"Isn't it your job to distract me?" Gaz inquired devilishly as she felt him tickle her. "Oh god, quit it!"

Raising his head up, he gracefully moved on top of her. She wanted him to distract her? Zim will distract her. Zipper tooth on full display, he moved his claws underneath her pale body not letting her know what his next plan of attack would be.

* * *

"So you aren't a stranger to other Irkens besides, Zim?" Tenn asked as she sat up more.

Blushing slightly, Dib nodded his head. "I had a crush on, Tak. Didn't know she was an Irken. I liked that she listened to me without treating me like a freak. I knew later she just wanted to get close to me because of Zim. Just to destroy him. Thing is, after I found out what she was, I still couldn't hate her."

"Was it because she wanted to destroy, Zim?"

"I think it was mostly because someone listened to me for once. Really listened without the slightest hint of disgust or something. It felt nice." Leaning back, he turned his gaze outside again.

"Did you kiss her?" She wondered.

"Yes. She initiated it too so at my age I thought that hey she really liked me." Turning to face her again, he asked, "You ever meet her?"

"No. Heard about her though. Never met." Studying the difference between her hand and his, she smirked. "Anybody else in your life?"

"There have been few, but nothing substantial, and since Gaz was sent away I just didn't feel like myself anymore so I concentrated on studies and work."

Leaning closer to him, Tenn took a chance in kissing his cheek before she quickly pulled back. "Sorry, it just seemed to call for that."

"I didn't mind it." Leaning back over to her, he kissed her again.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, Gaz grinned at feeling Zim's arms wrapping around her from behind. Nipping at her neck he turned her around to remove her towel just purring at the sight. "Zim." Gaz couldn't help giggling at his display.

"Oh my Gaz you know how make me feel." Enjoying all her beautiful pale skin on display for him, he ran a single digit down the side of her body.

"Mmmhmmm." Ducking away from him, she went to get some clothes to put on. "Chalk bath, Zim, and then later tonight you can have all this all over again."

Growling at her own seductive display as he watched her hand run along her body, he relented by stepping one foot into the bathroom. "Fine, tonight you are all Zim's."

Throwing the last of her clothes on, she smacked his behind. "I'm counting on it." Winking at him, she left their quarters having to automatically jump over Gir as he sped along the corridor. Not even looking back to see where exactly where he was heading, Gaz continued walking to the kitchen to grab some bread to eat, and wandered into the common room to find her brother and Tenn lip locking. Smirking, she turned back around to head back to the kitchen to get something to drink now.

When ten minutes went by, Dib walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink while Gaz still sat there gripping her mug. Watching him pour the coffee in a nearby mug, she asked in a playful tone, "Whatcha doing?"

"What?"

Waiting till he joined her at the table, she said, "I saw what you and Tenn were doing. I guess you like her. I knew it."

"You like, Zim. You don't see me teasing you."

"Nope because you know we are both trained killers."

Glancing at his sister she gave him a playful wink, he slapped her butt. "Brat. You wouldn't do that to me."

"Nope. She's cute. Tenn. I just hope she doesn't hurt your feelings like Tak did."

Shrugging, he took a sip of his coffee. "I was young then though so that was more of a crush. Tenn does have a softer side to her that I like."

"Yes. I can see that." Gaz teased at him again.

Rolling his eyes at her, Dib continued drinking his coffee. "It's good to have you back."

"Not back fully, but this is nice right now."

From there they enjoyed their own comfortable silence even if Dib wouldn't of minded her pulling out her Game Slave to play with right now.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Squealed Gir on the way past both siblings without even phasing them one ounce.


	11. Out of Commission

Light footsteps were walking their way through the labyrinth of the lab. Many watched the individual march their way past without so much as batting an eye. Only some with some open distain, would scowl. Not that it truly mattered to them since they were here to perform a job. Here to finally destroy.

Walking through the final door, the individual watched as Professor Membrane, Clancy, and some others turn to their cleaner with open relief. Though Professor Membrane seemed to display some question in his face.

"You aren't there to destroy my son." Was his order.

"As for Gaz, she will be a problem, but it is a problem we can rectify by simply just brainwashing her." Clancy further instructed.

"What about Zim and Tenn?" The individual's voice was marked with hate, but that is all they have ever known.

Clancy chewed the inside of his mouth in deep thought. "Tenn has been highly compromised. We'll get another to help us out to aid further in future employees. As for Zim, we will have him brought in to study. Perhaps we can still use him. He has proven adaptable."

"Gaz won't be easily brainwashed." Membrane pointed out. "The only reason why she became so pliable to us is because of Dib. To threaten him made her easily usable."

"We'll put a chip in her. She'll forget all about anything else but the love of the job." Clancy quietly informed him.

The individual stood there listening to them go back and forth. In truth killing them all would be a better way to go. Perhaps play with Dib a little. "Dib is strong minded. Will you be brainwashing him?"

"If we have to." Membrane replied. "He has to be perfect and that means listening to me."

"He's on the space station. It'll be a fun time up there." A sadistic smile formed on the individuals face as they thought about blood splatter everywhere. Dib will be spared, but really no promises with the rest.

* * *

"You are punishing yourself by forcing more things on you. Accessing your pak has proved difficult since that portion was blocked pretty well." Zim informed Tenn as he watched her try to look at things through the Computer.

"It's frustrating, Zim. I don't remember after Meekrob. Who brought me there really? Who can I say thank you to for that torture by giving them a gift of ripping their head off." Tenn almost smashed her fists into the panel, but stopped herself when the Computer instantly told her not to do that.

Zim stared up at the mainframe. "Yeah, he gets that enough from me."

"Still nothing is bad as asking about your package size." The Computer leveled back with open disgust. "Ask Gaz next time. Not me."

Smirking at him, Zim didn't need to ask her as he rubbed his claws together in thought. "They will come here. This we know, Tenn. That means we must get prepared."

"Well I haven't fought in a long time, but I look forward to it." Softly she brushed her fingernail against her mouth. "What is it like to mate?"

"Feels good. Hard to believe I never tried before, but then again, all humans disgusted me except for Gaz. You must be thinking this of the Dib-stink." Seeing Gaz roam past with her brother, he couldn't help of think of more exercise with her later.

Tenn was confused. "Dib-stink? He doesn't stink. He has a most pleasing odor to him." Stopping to watch that crazy robot run around, Tenn almost laughed. "Red and Purple really hated you to give you that as your SIR unit."

"Yeah, but I got use to him in time. Let him run around like crazy. He deserves it for all the time I had him deactivated." Zim spoke with affection for that little minion of his.

"I should let off some steam I need to be in working order before this whole situation happens. That containment unit and being poked at weakened my muscles some."

"Use my brother as your personal sparing partner since he needs to brush up." Gaz suggested from the doorway.

"After Zim left and with me working beside my dad has weakened me some too." Dib added in as he shot a look to Zim. "See how useful you were to me. I should of thanked you but you have too large of a head."

Thrusting his lower lip out, Zim narrowed his eyes at him. "What about you and your head? True it is smaller now, but how do I know that large head wasn't due to your own ego?"

"Well nuts to you, Zim. I had no ego before you to... Ah forget about it you'll just say something stupid in return." Dib was counting his rebuttal under his breath.

"HA! VICTORY FOR ZIMMMMMMMMM!" Zim cried out thrusting both his fist up into the air.

Everyone was silent as Gaz looked between Tenn's and Dib's perplexed expressions. "He's all mines. You can't have him." She drawled out her sarcasm with contained emotion.

Drifting over to her, Zim gave her what appeared like puppy dog eyes. "My Gaz has won a prize indeed. See how proud she is?"

Dib widened his eyes up trying to imagine his brain. He knows it comes out of hiding to come up with a brilliant thought, but then he says these things. "Anyway... Tenn, wanna brush up?"

Wanting to leave the craziness of Zim behind, Tenn quickly made her way out of the room with Dib right beside her.

When they were well enough away, Gaz peered back up to the still smiling Zim. "Yeah, I don't blame them." Turning on her heel she thought it best to look around with her own eyes to get a feel of things on this station.

Smile disappearing, Zim saw he was truly alone. "Why did she leave like that?"

"You have to ask? I'm surprised you ever satisfied your mate with your attention span." The Computer pointed out.

"Well that's because of my amazing package."

"Ugh. Why haven't I just fried myself into oblivion?"

Hearing the dry tone, Zim was confused again before deciding to find his Gaz-mate. Stepping into the corridor he jumped around the crazed Gir acting like a fire engine. "Oh that Gir. Heh heh."

* * *

After landing Dib down on the ground for the tenth time, Tenn paused long enough to be proud of herself as Dib slowly picked himself up. "Heh. I guess I'm not so rusty after all."

Man, she was smug. Dib rolled his eyes at her. "Your ego is almost as bad as, Zim's." That should get her. Maybe.

Tenn smiled wickedly at him. "And yet you are the one who wishes to mate with me."

"You enjoyed that kiss as much as I did." Dib started circling around her. "I bet you want to make this match interesting."

Tenn felt like she just entered a dance. Who will take lead? Who will be dipped in the finale? "Perhaps. Tell me something Dib. What else can you do with that tongue?"

She spoke so suggestively that it almost made him lose it. "Plenty." Let her imagine what she will.

One antenna quirked up. "All right."

This time she made the first move to find him ducking under her doing a tumble before bringing himself up behind her quickly getting on his feet to wrap one arm around her shoulder area, another grabbing both her arms to pin them behind her, and his leg making sure she stayed secure. Dib stood there wondering when she will extend those legs out of her pak.

"The Dib has lied about his strength." Tenn knew she could of broke out of this, but feeling his muscles flex made her almost extend her legs out. "What else have you lied about?"

"Your eyes aren't disturbing. I quite like them very much." Loosening up his grip he pulled away slightly just to pick her up and place her on the ground. "How about that?"

* * *

Gaz mostly used this as an excuse to stay away from Zim's ego. She may of loved him, but it doesn't mean she will stick around listening to him about to prattle on about how amazing he is. Hearing his boots behind her, Gaz didn't pause, or react. Let him think how clever he is. Examining up a huge network of wires and tubes, Gaz began to climb. Let's have a little fun.

Zim watched his mate climb wondering what she was up to. He could easily extend his legs out, but he knew that would be dangerous for the wires. "Oh little Gaz! What might you be doing?"

There was no reply from her till she reached the area she knew she was safely hidden. "I'm not masturbating, so I know I'm not doing that."

An evil grinned formed on his face. "Why up there and not in front of your Zim?"

"Because I wasn't satisfied enough."

Zim's eyes narrowed at that while his lower lip thrusted out. He'll show her true satisfaction.

Gaz could hear him climbing up steadily. Attack his ego and this is what you get in return. A Zim always wanting to prove himself. "All these years of being so athletic and so nimble, I thought when I gave it to someone who is almost my equal, I would be weakened for the rest of the day, but here I am up here touching my very naked breasts."

Zim growled. He'll make her so weak after their explosive sex that the planets will burn up and die all around them.

Smoothly she went into another area watching him reach her level to scan all around him. Making sure to keep hidden from all those senses he had naturally, Gaz waited till he was well enough away to issue out the smallest of moans. Zim quirked his head back in her direction holding out his claws as he acted like a demon in one of those old films. Softly she lifted herself up making sure not to rattle anything while watching his descent to the point of her throwing her voice behind him. "Ohhhh so good."

Zim looked behind him enjoying that sound far too much. "Oh little Gaz. Your Zimmy is coming for you." He sang out.

Rolling her eyes at his own pet name, Gaz lowered herself back down. Time to kill this ego for now.

* * *

Later..

In the common room, Tenn and Gaz were across the room inspecting their handy work of the guys who sat on the couch all banged up. Tenn was tempted to speak first while, Gaz knew Zim would do the speaking soon enough.

"That was dirty pool, Tenn." Dib spoke in such a hushed voice that it was hard to make out what he was saying. Pressing a cold pack on his lip, Dib looked towards, Zim wanting to laugh, but at the same time his teeth hurt for now.

Tenn sat down in contentment just crossing her legs and examining her digits. "I was just getting familiar with humans in a very up close way, Dib."

Dib grinded his jaw tempted to move, but was unable for now. Glancing down at his second cold pack, he nearly shouted. "This is sensitive, Tenn. I'll be surprised if I can still have kids."

"You will be, Dib. I know you will." Tenn winked at him enjoying the blush that played up on his face.

"Gaz lied to me." Zim whined. "She said she was playing with herself, but I found her fully clothed up in the electrical room." Raising his hands up in the air to form half fists towards him he screamed at, Dib's face. "SHE LIED!"

Squeezing his eyes closed and to open his mouth at the now ringing in his ears, Dib tried to move only to wince. "Yeah, that's nice. QUIT SHOUTING IN MY EAR WILL YA!"

"She said she had her breasts out. HER BREASTS!" Zim continued to try to press his point. "Why can't you understand?"

"Zim, she is my sister and I don't wish to think of her in that way. Now if you don't mind.. Quit... Yelling... In... My... Face. Got it?"

Resigning to listen to him, Zim settled back in his seat for a few minutes just staring at the ever quiet, Gaz. He felt like a mountain ready to explode with that red burny stuff as he decided to bellow out. "I JUST WANTED TO CATCH HER IN THE ACT!"

"I give up." Dib's head fell back leaving him staring up at the strange ceiling.

"Zim. Why in the hell would I be doing that up there anyhow? If I didn't want to have sex with you inside the engine compartment of the Voot, what makes you think I'll do that up there?" Spoke out Gaz finally in a tone that clearly screamed out, 'Are you an idiot, Zim?'

"Just kill me now." Dib groaned out.

Ignoring him, Zim remained focused on Gaz. "You never know. Ducting and wiring probably turn you on, so who knows?"

"It is dusty up there so no. I'd sooner have sex with you right here in front of my brother..."

"HEY!" Dib shouted.

Ignoring him, Gaz continued, "Then up in some filth. I do have standards after all."

Standing up in spite of his pain, Zim attempted to rip off his shirt. "Okay then. Let's do it right now."

"Oh I really wish I can move right now." Dib complained as torment was going through his mind.

Standing up, Gaz went over to Zim to push him back on the couch. "Sit down. We are not doing it here."

"Oh thank god." Dib decided to cover his eyes for good measure to prevent any further damage to his fragile mind.

Ignoring her brother, Gaz continued to address Zim. "I did that because I was a little tired of your ego. I love you, you crazy fucking idiot. When we have sex it will be in the bedroom."

"Tenn, stab my eardrums out with your pak legs." Dib moaned. "She may have sex, but I don't want to know or hear about it."

"Pfft baby. As if I never heard the sounds coming from your own bedroom." Gaz smirked at Dib's narrowed eyes to her. "What? It may of disturbed me, but that was why I had those huge headphones to place on my ears to drown out your chorus of moans."

Tenn studied Dib looking so tortured. "What does she mean, Dib?"

"I'll explain later, Tenn."

Zim grinned wickedly. "Oh she means that Dib was yanking at his own phallic device for the pleasure of releasing."

Tenn chuckled. "Oh. Can you demonstrate this, Dib?"

Gaz gave off an amused expression that was still so foreign to see from her that she couldn't help to take Zim's hand to pull him along to their quarters. Zim didn't care as long as he got to see her in action again. For Dib just pointed to his cold pack.

"I'm a bit out of commission at this time, Tenn. Please allow for recovery and for you to be truly interested in me." Readjusting the pack, Dib couldn't believe he actually missed this craziness.


	12. You Swear It?

Dib was having a really bad feeling deep inside since he retired into his quarters. Placing some clothes on, he ventured into the hallway finding it strangely quiet. Did Gir fall into recharge mode after his rampant running around, or did Zim get tired of him and force it to happen. Either way, it made him feel unease as he slowly examined every area trying to throw caution at every turn he located. It wasn't until he felt a hand clamp down on his mouth, he knew the problem. They weren't alone.

The hand loosened up on him to slowly snake away. Dib gave Gaz the smallest of looks seeing how extra alert that she was. Did the Computer alert Zim? His sister was relaxed in her movements as they continued along before finally giving him the tiniest of looks that showed that one of their own was above them. He wondered if it was Tenn or Zim.

Zim and her felt it in the air a few hours ago. They left their quarters finding Tenn out of her own looking this way and that. Even though she was in that containment unit, Tenn still had her instincts as both Zim and herself climbed above to find the interloper. When Gaz finally spotted her own brother, she knew he finally received his own clue about how wrong the air felt. While she was use to doing jobs on her own, she now had to rely on three others.

"How many do you think there are?" Dib whispered into Gaz's ear.

Gaz seriously wasn't use to others as she worked unless she was with a group of professionals like her last job they pulled. They were trained to handle this stuff, and as smart as Dib is, he wasn't trained. "Don't know and the Computer never alerted us so he is either offline or these people are really good at what they know. Professionals."

Dib decided to be quiet as they cautiously moved around till Gaz indicated that they should separate for now to draw them out. Gaz did look to her brothers retreating back hoping he will be alright as she sensed Zim not too far up from her. She knew him far too well now.

Callous eyes examined the areas in which they were in finding Dib leaving Gaz behind. Knowing that there were three beings on this station that knew how to handle this situation, the individual went to follow, Dib. Time to play while the others will soon be occupied.

* * *

Zim hated how the air was much more familiar than before. It wasn't the fact he was on the space station, it felt like he knew who was in his own vicinity prompting him to stop moving, and listen more intently. He heard a gurgling. Whoever this may be didn't feed themselves as he listened to the same sound again. Bringing out a gun, Zim shot it hitting his target before a loud thud was heard below. Guess the idiot was blind to laser blast. Slowly he made his way down.

* * *

Tenn didn't feel too lucky herself at the feeling of someone whipping her very hard across the side of her body. Trying to fight back the urge to make a sound, she failed when it struck at her antenna. Now that hurt. Sucking in air through her clenched teeth, Tenn found herself in a sudden struggle against a male. They have cloaking technology too. Hitting them on the back jolted their own unit to fail just to bring her face to face with her attacker.

"You?" Tenn couldn't believe her eyes at the sight of the male in front of her.

"Me." He said easily as he issued out his weapon.

* * *

Dib knew he shouldn't of walked into this one room since there was only place to leave, but he knew the reason for him being that as he heard the door open. He heard the footsteps enter. Felt the heavy air of hatred suddenly envelop him. Turning slowly around he faced her. He was unsurprised to see her. "Tak." It was so calmly said. "Not surprised to see you again."

Tak looked at the human up and down. "You've grown taller. I guess you look good, but I wouldn't care since I was sent here to retrieve you."

"What of the others?" Dib stood there unmoving.

"There are plans for them. I won't divulge in them except one has to die immediately." Tak smiled wickedly at him as she strolled up near him. "How resourceful are you still, Dib? I do know you have been taken out of fighting Zim for a long time now. Tell me if you'll allow me to play with you."

"A long time ago, yes, but now not so much. I have other interests now." Watching a pak leg extend quickly out to lash at him, Dib let it get close to him before grabbing at it and stomping it down fast to the ground jerking her. Seeing the other ones lash out, Dib moved forward just to ram her in the stomach with the side of his body knocking her down.

Tak hit the ground hard surprised she didn't think fast enough. Head jerking up, she hissed harshly at him. "You hit a female? This isn't you."

Dib scanned her before sniffing the air. "Pity I don't see one in front of me."

Angry at the insult, Tak stood up to attack him again. "You insult me?"

Ducking away, Dib kicked her in the side. "Yes I dare. Seriously, Tak! I thought you were better at this like you once boasted."

"Impudent human!" She screamed out running to attack him.

* * *

Zim watched the uncloaked huddle thing on the ground, he sneered down at it wondering what got into him to do this. "Why Skoodge? How many other Irkens are involved in this?"

Skoodge got on his feet slowly while examining his own body. "You want to know the number? Not many. Why am I doing this? Being ousted is a pain while the food is not so much of one."

Seeing how pudgy he still looked from the last time he saw him, Zim almost shook his head. "Why and why me being involved? Why wasn't I even told about this? I'm Irken too!"

Skoodge studied his frustrated face. "You were a failure to our race. So was Tak, but she is far more useful to them in this state. Though their plans for all of you are quite clear, his plans for the Membrane's children are much clearer."

He swore to protect Gaz and Dib to her. "Membrane is the mastermind?"

Skoodge laughed at that question. "He wishes."

"Then who?"

Skoodge considered him for a while as a very uncharacteristic sneer slid on his face making his features contort almost strangely. "I once considered you my friend till you betrayed me. Don't you feel at least guilty for sacrificing me to the Hogulus?"

Zim stood there in silence as he looked this way and that before scratching his backside to finally say, "Eh? Did you say something?"

Releasing a small sigh, Skoodge thought to rephase his question. "The Hogulus. Hobo 13. You sacrificed me to the Hogulus to save your own butt?"

Drifting off again to now consider his question, Zim slowly started to chuckle while slowly placing his hand on his slim stomach as he began to laugh harder almost doubling over. Skoodge watched in silence as the insult continued. Bringing himself up to his full height, Zim wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Oh yeah! Oh good times. Good times." Re-considering his now former friend, Zim asked. "So what's the problem?"

Growling, Skoodge had to think of their time schedule before they had to depart. "You know what, screw this."

Quirking his eyebrow ridge up in the air quickly, Zim became serious once more. "You know what, you're right. Less talkie and more action."

"Agreed." Getting nailed in the head, Skoodge yelled out as he went charging at Zim.

Zim examined Skoodge feeling like that the way he was charging at him almost appeared like a shorter pudgier version of Sizz-Lor. Shrugging, they both engaged in sending blows to the others bodies.

* * *

In the area she was at previously when she was playing a joke on Zim, Gaz stayed above watching someone uncloak themselves the moment they came into the room. It was either a ploy for them to flush her out, or that particular cloaking device will have a particular interference from the wiring in this room. Either way, they aren't to be trusted.

She studied them as they explored down there before their head tilted up to look above. She couldn't have the same fun she did with Zim, or could she? Seeing the hood come down, it was one of the cleaners. This one really enjoyed making others suffer in slow agonizing deaths.

"Angel of Mercy. I know you're in here. Come out, come out, where ever you are." He lilted out.

Gaz hated cute and she knew what a sick mind this one had. She was sweet compared to him. This made her almost laugh as she stayed where she was considering her next move.

* * *

Tenn should of trained with Zim instead of Dib as she ducked, twisted, and attacked back unhappy she was becoming with how slow she was getting with her pak legs. Cursing the fact that some of the stuff she once had in her pak was now gone, she needed to rely more on her mind then ever before.

"That containment unit they had you in slowed you down, Tenn. Or was it Meekrob. Oh what a failure." He taunted as he produced a laser hatchet to swing at her.

Dodging that one before turning herself to grab the handle, she wrangled that away. "Seriously just shut the fuck up." She spat out as she posed at the ready.

* * *

Receiving a kick in the stomach, Dib fell back against the wall glaring at Tak. "Either you'll be killing me or taking me with you. Two choices of why you are here, Tak. What of the others?"

"I'm taking you with me, but I did promise myself that I'll be playing with you a lot." Tak whipped out a pak leg to slash towards him finding it grabbed harshly to pull her towards him. Elated, she let him almost appearing enthralled by this action.

Dib spotted her face curious. "You want to play with me. How do you really want to play with me?"

"That cleaner of theirs is sick in the head and I normally love it, but I wouldn't mind another of a different standing to play with." Standing close to him, Tak enjoyed the scent he was now blessed with. "Wanna have a little fun?"

Taking a quick scan of her from head to toe, Dib smiled while he tone lowered. "Actually yes. I've been wanting this for a long time, Tak."

Thrilled, Tak took a step forward to bring him down to her level till he punched her square in the face. Stumbling back, it only served to thrill her as she stood there admiring the human before her. "That was... Nice."

She is sick. Dib smiled. "I'll let you really have fun with me if you tell me what you want with all of us. I only want some extra curricular activity that will keep a smile on my face."

"You swear it?"

"I swear. You know how long I desired you." Dib made sure to scan her much slower this time letting a smile crawl on his face. "I want a real female for once."

Tak took in his pheromones that was in the air considering his words. "Zim will take Tenn's place in the containment unit. We still need someone to help the network out. A central processor if you will."

Dib shrugged. "As if he matters."

Tak smiled. "Tenn has been far too compromised now. She will suffer."

Dib smirked. "She is nothing compared to you." He did another scan making sure to hum his approval.

Approaching again, Tak was soaking in the surroundings before pressing her body against him. "I'm glad you approve."

Moving his head down, Dib went to her neck to nibble at it. "Always. I hope you have long on this station so we can have some true fun."

Bringing him down to the ground, Tak thought how stupid she was being as she allowed this mere human to cover her with his body. "We have another hour at least."

Moving to remove her uniform, Dib needed to replace Tak's face with Tenn's. "Plenty of time. I just wanted more. Can we have more time later?"

Feeling her skin being brushed against by the feel of his fingers, Tak moaned out. "Later we can."

"Anything else I should know?" He had to make a show of undoing his pants hoping to have her reveal what they planned with Gaz. With him.

Observing him unfastening his pants, Tak panted out. "Your sister will be brainwashed. She is far too valuable to them still."

Meaning he'll be brainwashed as well. His father was much too interested in what he built more than him being a father to them. "I love you, Tak. I know you hate that, but I do."

Watching him lower himself down back to her, Tak accepted him till everything went dark. Releasing his hands from both sides of her face, Dib watched her eyes close after he knocked her hard into the ground. Standing up, Dib couldn't believe she not only wanted that from him, but fell for such an act. Zipping up his pants, he left the room leaving a naked Tak behind. He needed to find the others.


	13. They Will Hurt Your Master

The Cleaner knew she was up there. He didn't care what he needed to accomplish to achieve his own goal. He had met her a few times with each time for her to remain quiet and still. She was a pretty little thing that he wouldn't mind playing with, but choosing the Irken because of her own sick tastes was an accomplished goal. It was one he was far too easily bored with as he activated the goggles he put on his face.

Gaz already was far behind something the second she saw what he put on his face. Was she a coward in her own endeavor to not rightfully confront this asshole? She could easily beat him, but she choose to flush him forward.

"Oh Angel, how I wouldn't mind a game of playing with your flesh."

Why did he sing out everything that he had to say? It was annoying. Gaz grimaced wishing she had acid to pour over his stupid body.

The Cleaner stepped forward feeling her presence to the right of him. "You became weakened by the flesh of an Irken. A woman known for not loving to be touched allowed herself to be touched by one. Do you love how sharp his claws are? Do you let him dig into your flesh with those sharp teeth? I know I enjoy it myself. Mines is a bitch though. Tell me, Angel. Will you allow me to tickle your flesh with my fingers?"

Also the guy was known to be a flying ass pervert. Sadistic to the point that his own last lover was nearly dissected. It was all in the pleasure of seeing bone beneath the muscle mass. She always wished that he became a strike, but now that she held no loyalty to the Network anymore, she will tear his face off. Or mostly just pour acid all over his pathetic flesh.

* * *

Zim found himself in a strange place with finding, Skoodge able to really fight pretty damn decently. He had cuts on him and was limping. How will Gaz look at him for this? She won't find him attractive anymore. She might find Skoodge attractive. No, that can't happen. He can't lose his mate.

Kicking Skoodge in the face, Zim let his stumble back brought him an opportunity to flip over his own body, to take him by the shoulders harshly to flip him back over his own body to slam him swiftly to the ground. Sticking his pak leg out, he rammed it straight into Skoodge's shoulder. In pride he imagined that Gaz would be heady with lust seeing this maneuver he just performed.

Where is his, Gaz-mate? Hearing a strangled sound of a female voice, Zim felt alerted by it. His first thought wasn't to Tenn, it was to Gaz.

* * *

"You truly are one sick fuck." Gaz couldn't take what he was saying anymore. "Also your voice is stupid."

She saw his clearly pleased face as he looked in the other direction. No one knew her ability to throw her own voice, and she liked it that way. She hated for them to know even as she watched him climb towards that direction. As she watched him she still was curious about the Computer. Watching him she inched the other way. As much as she wanted to confront this fucker, she needed to get this station back online since Zim hasn't yet. It was bad enough that there was no Gir around.

Watching him get to the top, Gaz moved herself swiftly down towards the ground. Quietly she landed making sure to stick to the shadows as she left the room. Seeing Dib nearby, she went to him. "There is a Cleaner in there. Watch out for him since he is sick as fuck."

Nodding his head to that, he followed Gaz taking her lead. "I heard a yelp. I think it's Tenn. Also I knocked out Tak. She is one of them."

"That means she's a Cleaner. Still she isn't as sick as the fucker I just left." Hearing a yelp, Gaz turned her head in that direction as she heard the clear sounds of fighting echoed out suddenly. "I think Tenn is in there. Did your ex say anything to you?"

"She isn't my ex and after I knocked her out after tricking her she'll most likely kill me." Dib and her hugged the wall. "Yeah she did. Zim will be taking over Tenn's place. They'll kill Tenn since she is compromised. They also plan on brainwashing both of us."

Inching more closer to the sounds, Gaz asked, "How did you manage to get this information? Tak isn't as talkative as Zim."

"She wanted to mate with me and I promised I would in exchange for info. As if I would. I was thinking of Tenn the whole time."

Not sensing anyone too nearby, Gaz was looking away from him when she made her comment. "Using your dick as a bargaining chip. What a stud."

"You told me yesterday that you weren't allowed to be with Zim, but Tak was with another Cleaner. I thought this wasn't allowed."

Gaz couldn't believe he wanted to talk right now when they have other pressing issues ahead of them. "They are. Cleaners are a special sick bunch who need their extra activities or else they'll implode and kill off their own bosses. The assassins are viewed more of like a gentlemanly type bunch. It is all screwed up to be quite honest."

Dib touched her arm gently. "What exactly happened to you? Why did dad kick you out?"

Gaz knew he wouldn't let this go, and pride kept her from never admitting it to her own self. "This was all to keep me tethered. You know what I'm capable of. You've seen it first hand. He wanted to test me out in the lab. He acted like it will be the good of him and it was." She looked away in shame. "Someone came in when they weren't supposed to and while I was testing my limits..." She jerked her head back against the wall. "It was awful Dib."

Hearing another cry out, Dib had to ask her later instead of now. Kissing her temple, he assured her it was not her fault. "I believe dad masterminded that."

"He did. I knew that later. Much later. They used you as a tool to keep me in line. They placed a chip in me to keep my powers from being used against them. No one can track me that way. It is for that purpose alone." Gaz mentioned. "I should of mentioned that to Zim so he can take it out of me. I was scared."

Moving forward, Gaz stopped to a point where they spotted Tenn losing a battle with another Irken. Seeing the blood pouring from her, Gaz told Dib to get Tenn and leave. Producing something from her belt, she began to ready it. Nodding to Dib, she ran in activating her electric whip striking him right in the face cutting him. As Gaz began to fight him, Dib ran in to grab Tenn.

"Get to the Computer, Dib!" Gaz cried out as she flipped away from his staff.

Picking up a very limp, Tenn and placing her over his shoulder, Dib looked back to Gaz with some uncertainty before dashing off. Tenn lifted her head up to watch from behind for any others while trying hard not to bounce around with him running the way her was. Entering the Computer's main room, he placed Tenn down softly.

"Tenn, will you be alright?"

Tenn saw his concern before grabbing him to place a swift kiss on his lips before pulling away from him. "Irkens are fast healers." Stepping around him, she went up to the control panel to get it back online again.

Gaz stared down her opponent noticing how his head was such a weird shape. "Who in the hell are you now?"

The smirk on his face grew as he studied this human. "So I get the top one in this whole thing. I find that so perfect for me." He thought about bowing to her in mock favor till he thought better of it. "Larb."

"Now I really don't care." Extending out her hidden piece, Gaz struck him hard in the side of the neck enjoying the blood pouring out as he jerked clumsily to the side. Not giving him a chance to recover she struck him again dead center in the neck loving the quick gurgling sound from the blood. "Since I'm certain you are one of the Cleaners, you should be ashamed at how horrible you suck."

Feeling a kick from the human, Larb tried to will himself to push through this knowing he could recover seeing he still had his pak on, but the damn human flipped him on his stomach to rip his pak off. "Bitch."

"Ten minutes to live. Nice knowing you." Taking the pak with her, Gaz ran off in the direction she knew her brother to be.

Larb was still gurgling when he spotted the Cleaner he still had no clue of his name. The way he stared down at him, Larb knew that he wasn't interested in helping him out, he appeared to want to consider his own options. Watching him crouch down to poke at him, Larb tried to kick him away to no avail.

"I really admire her." Pulling out small vial, the Cleaner made sure to hold open one of Larb's eyes. "Bottoms up." Tilting the vial he released a liquid that began to sizzle his own eye out pooling out a goo that would make anyone else vomit. The Cleaner smiled in perfect contentment. "I love my job."

Grabbing at the human's foot to stop him was in futility as he began to spasm. He held more experience than this mere human and yet he was brought down by two. "My... Tallests."

Pouring some more into his mouth, the Cleaner stood up chuckling happily as he watched his face melt away. He really did love his job.

* * *

Skoodge knew he got lucky. Staring at Zim's prone body he made sure to keep him under. He was his former friend. Zim always used underhanded tactics to get the best of anyone and now Skoodge used one of his very many to get the best of him. He knew when Zim wakes up he'll be far more angry even when he tries to break through the containment unit.

"It had to come to this, Zim." He felt pity for him as he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck to haul him away to their own ship.

Zim will soon find out why so many more Irkens are in on this. Not Tenn of course. They kept certain things away from her. Help eliminate most of the human race to appease those human components who believe they are truly in charge. Perhaps keep Clancy and Professor Membrane due to their usefulness. Keep Gaz and Dib alive. Just brainwashed. More of the assassins will also be outfitted soon in the same fashion. Those others will be acceptable loss when they soon go to war. In truth there was far more to be explained that gets lost in a massive amount of confusion.

But with confusion you can dominate. The ones that truly know won't tell anything more.

* * *

"Start him up, Tenn." Dib demanded as he felt Tak's claws around his neck starting to dig in.

Sneering at him, Tak shot at Tenn with her free hand hitting her in the back of the neck. "Defectives." She sneered as she watched Tenn slump over the control panel.

Struggling against her, Dib watched in horror as blood poured out of her making him dig his own hands harder into her forearms. "Bitch."

"You should of given me what I wanted, Dib." Not bothered at all with her own pain, Tak tossed him roughly to the side. "I thought you human males were controlled by your hormones. Are you impotent?"

Stumbling to get up, Dib chuckled at her. "You wish and I'm not like most males. I choose to be with someone that I really care for."

Feeling pain in her leg, Tak's knee buckled to find herself bleeding. "Hello Gaz." She didn't bother to look at who shot her. "You're interrupting something here."

Gaz was quiet before shooting at her again. Avoiding a pak leg that shot out of her pak, Gaz continued to shoot at her. She needed to distract her. To give Dib time as she watched him head to Tenn's side to bring her aside. She was still breathing only barely. Gaz decided to speak just so Dib could get the Computer running.

"My brother has reached an understanding to his tastes knowing how he wouldn't want to get with filth." Gaz wasn't the hugest talker, but seeing Dib press some buttons on the control panel, Gaz grabbed at a pak leg to force her closer to kick her in the face. "When did you get slow, Tak? You were faster when I first met you."

Hearing her brother yell out in pain, Gaz wasn't surprised that the main sick Cleaner came out to find her. Dib slumping over she noticed he at least touched something before sliding down to the ground. Gaz was trained to take out many if she needed to, but Cleaners were different animals as she positioned herself between both of them before she felt something sharp hit her at the base of the skull.

Skoodge stepped out of the shadows saying something about them being amateurs. "Zim is already secured on the ship. Grab him and I'll grab her."

Tak wandered over to Tenn's body grabbing her pak off her back tossing it as far as possible. Slow agonizing deaths were always fun. Watching Dib's prone body put easily over her lover's shoulder, Tak followed them back to the ship.

Going to the controls while the main Cleaner quickly dumped Dib's body in the back to head back front, Tak stayed behind examining Dib fully. Crouching down next to him, she lifted his shirt up to see if he truly changed, and she couldn't help to not deny she was enjoying her view. Bringing her face closer to his neck she was tempted into biting him only to relinquish herself just to lick him. She wasn't way too fond of her own lover even if he understood her psychopathic nature.

"Once you change I will make sure you enjoy me more." She promised giving his lips a soft kiss. "Don't think I haven't stopped watching you." Standing up she moved to sit afar from the prisoners to keep a watch on them.

At the station, a tendril came down to retrieve Tenn's pak to attach it back on her. The Computer's displays were running once more and the station was at full capacity again. Picking up her petite frame, he set her on the table to work on fixing her since the damage caused would hinder her healing up considerably. Locating Gir, he activated the crazy robot. There were certain loyalties that robot will do at least to help his own master out.

Hearing Tenn's slight groan out, the Computer informed her to stay still while repairs are made. Tenn gritted her teeth out as she issued an extra order about the status of everyone.

"It appears they have gotten them. Will you be going after them to help them?" The Computer inquired in a far better tone of voice than anyone was accustomed to.

"Indeed, but first I need to open up my pak to unblock some things. I haven't had much time before but now I'm determined." Tenn watched as Gir came in confused about where Zim was. "They got your master."

"Who did?" Gir asked unhappily.

"The bad guys." Tenn almost felt like laughing knowing that Irkens are mostly viewed as bad beings. Now there is a combination of forces. "They will hurt your master, Gaz and Dib. We need to stop them. Do you understand?"

Eyes flashing red, Gir saluted her before fading back to normal as his tongue stuck out dumbly. Tenn growled at this knowing that moment was lost while the Computer was thinking of something.

"We need to upgrade him. He will turn out more scarier than what you'll be dealing with. It is something that Zim knows far too well." The Computer suggested. "I will do that once you are prepared to."

Examining Gir scratching his backside, Tenn agreed to that as she allowed him to finish up. Time for some payback.


	14. Brainwash

Hatred spewed forth from Zim after waking up in a containment unit. This was humiliation to him as he first felt the first creeping into his system when he noticed that he was already poked and prodded at. It was a true violation even when he was being privy to what was happening with the other assassins right then. What made his anger even more was the fact that they wheeled in Gaz and Dib. He could see they were completely under. Seeing Professor Membrane walk in to stand next to Dib's table, he could hear everything. They are going to set forth in brainwashing them both. So not only has he endured a violation like Tenn, now Dib, and his mate?

"Why?" He demanded inside his own head. The tube they stuck down his throat made it hard to communicate even as he kicked the unit in vain.

As if hearing him, Professor Membrane tilted his head to the side to study his face. "My son will follow in my footsteps without him being distracted. Gazlene is our most valuable asset." Nodding to an assistant, he instructed them to perform a scan on Gaz while he busied himself with Dib.

Zim observed and listened to him about to place a chip inside his head. Narrowing his eyes he watched the procedure get performed with such ease it was like a sneeze to them as they fixed a cap on his head to perform the second phase as Membrane moved over to his daughter. Tension filled him as he watched him just place a cap on her head. She told him that she had one in her head to prevent her from using her own powers right before the station went under attack. While he wondered about why she never used her powers in any of her jobs, he never asked feeling she would tell him one day.

Watching the cap being removed from Dib and Gaz, he listened to the Professor say something. "Pregnant? Are you certain?" Zim perked up listening to that. His Gaz is pregnant?

"Yes, Professor, she's pregnant. Do you believe it is his?" The assistant inquired almost too lamely.

Zim felt a heated gaze from Membrane. "You dared to touch her." There was hatred in his voice. "She was never supposed to be touched. Get me Clancy." He ordered.

Zim watched to see Dib being wheeled out as Gaz remained. Looking at her beautiful form Zim flitted his glare to the very one who caused this nightmare for his own kids. Seeing Clancy come in almost dressed normal, Zim decided to listen to an argument happen after Clancy admitted to allowing it to happen after one night.

"You dared to allow THAT to touch my beautiful daughter. You weren't authorized to do that." Membrane bellowed out. "Now we have to abort this thing inside of her. You have no idea what you've done!" Watching Zim struggling to break out of the containment unit, Membrane looked close to killing him off.

Clancy had other ideas. "A hybrid between two top members will be very beneficial to us all. We can use it as the ultimate soldier." He reasoned.

"I don't care! This is my decision. Kill that thing inside of her now!" He ordered.

Right then Gaz's eyes opened up and rolled off the table to position herself between Zim and her own father. Zim had no clue what her face appeared like, but he understood her posture. She was ready to attack. He hoped that the brainwash wasn't successful. He did understand where her hand went to to lay on her abdomen.

"You aren't killing what is mines." Gaz's tone of voice was deader than usual, but it did have the intonation of telling anyone to back off.

Membrane stepped forward in spite of the anger spewing forth from her. "Even if that baby is part him?" He pointed behind her to Zim.

Gaz looked back at Zim looking at him entirely. Zim felt saddened to see that she didn't seem to recognize him. "I don't care." Her gaze went back to her father. "They don't call me Angel of Mercy for nothing. I'm keeping it."

Zim felt relief flood through him hearing her say that. She's keeping their smeet. He just had to get out of here to help restore her and Dib. He wished that he could talk to her, but all he got right now was the back of her head. The Professor continued to try to appeal to her, but she refused to listen.

"My body. My right." She ended the argument before referring to Clancy. "Where will you have me?"

That is when hope died within Zim. She didn't bother to look at him after that one initial time. Hearing Clancy speak, she soon left the room swiftly. Watching Clancy turn around to face him, Zim glared at him heavily.

"Such a pity that you are now in there instead of the field, but you have become too unruly since you met up with her. Your desire to be with her proved your undoing. Now Tenn is dead and you are in there in her place. How does it feel?" Clancy wondered if he'll continue to glare at him, but instead put two of his digits down to give him a middle finger. "You did learn. Now for Gaz, we'll take her baby away as soon as it is born to give it a proper life. We'll make her forget it ever existed."

Pressing his hands against the glass, Zim wanted to punch it, but knew he couldn't get enough force in. How he wished his pak fully worked. Zim will have faith in his Gaz that she won't allow that to happen.

* * *

Sometime after Dib revived he was elsewhere in the lab examining Skoodge as if nothing happened to him. He already went about his duties in the lab with no true idea what happened to him. Skoodge was examining the young human do his job not even bothering to say a word. The usually talkative Dib stayed silent in his duties before dismissing him.

Turning his back to jot down a few notes, Dib heard the door open. "Please get on the table for me." He instructed almost robotically. He knew he was due to look at another Irken.

Tak watched the human work finding him almost too stiff compared to how he normally was which was usually more relaxed with a graceful tone to it. Even when he turned back to regard her, Tak knew how truly different he was. This made her want to prolong this study. "I have quite a few issues today."

His eyes flashed to her purple eyes without any feeling in them. "And that is?"

He was far too clinical for her tastes already. "My pak, my head, my squeedly spooch." She let herself pause for the next one. "My female area." Tak watched nothing of true interest from him. "Will you look at that too?"

"If I must since I know it hasn't before."

Tak hated this non-feeling version. If she wanted to experience that she'll go to her lover. At least Dib gave her that offering with just a simple look. Remembering how he seemed to have feelings for Tenn, she needed to switch him to her side. Studying him as he studied the first three things she mentioned, Tak answered questions when he felt the need to. Soon he had her hop down telling her to remove her bottom half as he went to lock the door. Tak smiled at that as she got back up on the table.

"What now?" She tried for a seductive tone to her voice only to grit her teeth when he wasn't phased by it when he brought out the stirrups. She almost sneered at that apparatus while putting her feet on it to await him.

Feeling something opening her up it was almost pinching her, but she was fine with the tiny amount of pain as he begin his examination. As he studied her, Tak couldn't help the excitement forming to the point Dib looked up towards her telling her that the exam is done. Steadying her breathing, Tak laid on her side watching him place the samples aside.

"Is there anything of concern?" She asked innocently enough.

Ripping his gloves off and tossing them, Dib crossed his arms across his chest. "What happened on that table was not someone who wanted an exam done for the purpose of an exam. I read your file and it does include some sick fetishes. I should of been more wary of that, but I obliged. There is nothing wrong down there and as far as I'm concerned, this didn't happen. Please put your pants on and leave." His tone was very firm. Completely uncaring.

Running a digit up her bare leg, Tak practically purred out. "You don't find me at least attractive?"

"No." His answer was quick. Cold. "Leave." He repeated.

Frustrated, she swung her legs towards him to study him again. "Not until you give me what I want."

"No." Unfolding his arms, Dib came forward to grab her to force her to the ground. "Leave or I will contact your handler." He warned.

Tak watched how his eyes appeared to turn red. The way he growled out his threat elicited such emotions in her. "Not until I have my fun."

"My brother warned you." Gaz told her coldly as she placed her keycard into her pocket. Walking forward her lip curled up with mild good humor. "Desperation doesn't suit you I'm sure."

Tak looked between the siblings to find that Gaz's body was conveying far more wrath in it then Dib's. They brainwashed them to turn them like this. While Gaz was not the most pleasant to be around originally, this gave her a far more scarier edge. When she was in that training room with Dib, he was something to be wary of due to his clever nature, and quite intoxicating at the same time. Without so much of a word Tak grabbed her pants to place on before leaving.

Tak forgotten, Gaz turned to her brother. "I have a half Irken inside of me. Is there a way to insure that it will be protected without dad trying to kill it off?"

"Maybe apart from a chastity belt, I can tell him that you will fill comfortable with me instead." Dib watched for the faintest hint of something from Gaz's eyes which were none. "Well at least you know I'm professional."

"Exactly. So I want to see it. I already seen the father and I don't have a recollection of me being with him unless they inseminated me without my knowledge." Grabbing a disinfectant, Gaz went to wipe down the table.

"Who is it? I pray tell not Skoodge. That one is unhealthy just by that girth." Dib watched as she easily got on the table to lay down.

"No. It is the one in the containment unit. He seemed relieved that I wanted to keep it. Not like it has a say." Gaz spoke in disgust. "Why him?"

Placing an ultrasound over her stomach, Dib looked carefully at his screen. "That one is a healthy specimen. At least that means your child will at least be equally good."

Studying the ceiling, Gaz didn't allow herself to look at the screen. She knew she was pregnant, but she needed the one person she trusted to confirm it as fact. Hearing him tell her to take a gander, Gaz swung her legs to the side of the table to look at it. Most unborn's appeared to have an alien like appearance, and this one wasn't no exception. It was real. In this line of work you aren't allowed to get pregnant either. Since she was a Membrane, they won't kill her off.


	15. Time to Plan

It was a couple of days since he last saw Gaz. A couple days too long in his opinion. Zim woke up once on a table with them examining him. They cut him open. Membrane came in to survey the work in abject silence for a half hour before speaking very coldly.

"I always knew what you were when I first saw you. It was better to make my son think he was insane. It was better to keep him in the quiet. Reign him in towards me as I worked to get Gaz framed. She is deadly, but she had her limits on where she sent her powers to. The one she killed was an intentional accident."

Zim couldn't believe how cold he sounded. He framed his own daughter. "They call me a monster. At least I would never frame my own smeet. Irkens may be very underhanded, but we do draw the line with some things." Well he mostly has over the years, but he knew he would never handle his own smeet like this. "You wanted to abort our smeet."

"My daughter was not supposed to be touched in that way! She was to remain pure, but you had to touch her." His voice reverberated throughout the room from his anger. "Clancy betrayed my trust in that."

"Your daughter has her own mind! Well she did until you brainwashed her. At least she will keep what is ours." Gritting his teeth, Zim growled at him. "What is to happen if your own son does that with an Irken?"

Anger was replaced by indifference in his stance. "Since he won't be carrying it himself, we'll keep it, and study it."

His eyes went wider at his attitude. His complete uncaring attitude. "Then I hope to the Tallest that Dib will regain his own mind to stop that because even I know that he won't stand for it."

Professor Membrane considered those words. "We'll just up the charge to make sure he doesn't become like he was before. As for you... I will have plenty of joy watching you get opened up for daring to touch my property."

"She isn't real-estate she is her own person. She is my mate." Zim declared angrily unaware of a needle plunging down into his neck from another person till he blacked out.

Studying his prone form, Membrane issued an order to place him back into the unit. He will find another way to get rid of what was inside Gaz without her knowledge.

After he woke up, Zim continued to see what was being filtered through him. Gaz was doing a job during the time he was on that table and now he was just floating in this humiliation chamber. He was alone completely in a darkened room till he felt a pair of eyes fixed on him. He hadn't seen anyone enter so he was curious if it was his figment of his imagination till he watched his Gaz step forward. She looked more unfeeling than before while standing there dressed in head to toe black.

"Was I artificially inseminated with your sperm?" Gaz was never one to mince words as she studied the male in front of her.

Zim shook his head no to her since he was unable to speak when he was in there.

Gaz narrowed her eyes to him. "I don't recall us doing anything together." She was mostly talking to herself till she spoke to him again. "So we were intimate?"

He nodded his head as he tried to touch the unit. He felt depressed knowing she doesn't remember.

"More than a few months?" Zim nodded yes to her question.

Gaz knew some of her questions won't pass the salt for his simple yes and no's. Gaz decided another approach. Most in this network knew sign language so she hoped he did too. Taking a deep breath she signed her questions.

"Explain." She signed.

Zim felt a relief at this knowing now he can communicate to her. "I met you a long time ago after coming from Irk. I was sent here believing this was a mission, but my leaders wanted me dead. I met you through your brother. I was in Ms Bitters class and you were in this class with this overly happy teacher."

"I remember a happy teacher, but I still don't remember you." Gaz wasn't acting in disbelief since she wanted to sort through her swiss cheese brain. "When did we get involved?"

"We were booked for the same job: Iggins." He replied.

Gaz's face showed more expression right then as her memory showed a brief flash of her pointing her gun at another. Someone tall with a slim figure. "That was you in the hallway, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I agreed to let you do the job when you told me you'll give me the money for it. You didn't like Iggins at all." Zim saw another flash to her face.

Stepping closer, Gaz pressed her hand against the unit. "I remember something like that. Did we get involved after?"

"Some time after that day. I did kill someone else after in a fit of jealousy."

Turning her back to him, Gaz was feeling pains in her head. She still couldn't see the persons face, but she saw the slim figure again. "What's going on?" Glancing back to him, Gaz watched him gracefully move his hands.

"Your father brainwashed your brother and yourself. I have been conveniently erased to hide something to make you into a killing machine. I have no reason to lie to the one I love. I never liked your brother much before, but I did have a certain amount of respect for him. Your brother is a very talkative person who can be quiet, but has a bad habit of talking to himself out loud."

Gaz flashed down his body wondering why they kept him naked in there, but not arguing too much of what she was looking at. Normally she would hate to see a body in this way, but she wasn't arguing with it now. When he mentioned her brother being talkative, she remembered herself being annoyed at his constant need to talk. While people grow, she always felt he would be like that. Her eyes flashed up to his own to stare into those garnet eyes. "I need to verify some things on my own. To get a flash of memory is pain, but I'm doubting."

"You should. You are strong."

"I'll have to return back to you when I can. I just hope not to see a missing limb on you when I get back to prevent us from talking." Pressing her hand on her stomach, she had a small smile. "I need to speak to my brother since he is the only one I can trust."

* * *

Dib always appeared like he wasn't paying attention to the intern that had been assigned to him, but it was hard not to. She was very bright, clever, and quite attractive. Watching a tendril escape from her messy ponytail, Dib watched her as she casually moved it behind her ear to continue working. Such a simple act and he couldn't help himself desiring to do that for her.

"Do you enjoy going to the movies?" She asked him without turning her attention to Dib.

"I haven't been to the movies in a long time now. I just watch movies on television if I have the time. You?"

Turning her light green eyes to him, she shrugged. "I'm like you in that regard. Any genre you prefer?"

"Mystery, drama, or sci-fi. Yourself, Ms Smythe?"

Lifting the sample up to place it aside, she smiled very politely to him. "I'm the same except add a good comedy to it. Also please call me Amber. I know you are professional, but we are both still so young to be that stiff. Hey, would you like to go to my place or yours to watch a movie? We can get to know one another better. It will be a night off."

Dib didn't even blink at her question. In fact he didn't do much but return back to his work. "That will be unprofessional for me to do. I am required to work."

"For twenty four hours? You have to have the night off or you'll go nuts." Coming to his side, Amber studied his profile enjoying how handsome he appeared in this way. "I know you won't throw yourself at me. You look like an upstanding guy. Come on, please. I hate begging, but I would love the company."

As he was bent over doing what he was doing, Dib sighed before he responded. "Sure."

Reaching for a pad of paper she jotted something down so she can hand it to him. "Great! Let's say 7. We'll pick a movie out together from my collection, order food, and enjoy ourselves."

"Alright that sounds great."

Smiling away, Amber grabbed a bunch of viles. "I'll go and bring these to Alfred right away. Thanks Dib for saying yes."

Turning around to his work, Dib heard Amber walk through the door with the viles in hand. His mind concentrated on his tasks while his hand would practically dance around his notes. He wasn't aware of the dull throbbing of his own back from his usual bent position, he was aware that he needed to continue his work. He was mildly aware of another presence in the room. Turning around to face it, Dib was none too surprised to find Tak standing there.

"If you are here to attempt what you did last time let me say that you are wasting your time." Dib leaned against the work table with his arms crossed at his chest.

"You really can't stand me that much? Am I really that unattractive to you?"

Once again, Dib didn't hesitate. "Yes and yes. Please leave now."

Tak wondered how much she could shock him into getting his own brain back. "Not until you give me what I want."

Making a motion of thinking, Dib raised his index finger in the air as if he had a great idea. "How about no? That does it pretty well to me. Are you that desperate to mate? No other males desire you in that way? Am I getting any closer to the point of your constant insanity?"

Tak was angered now at his behavior. "Give me what I want." She demanded.

Dib examined her anxiety. "What happens if we mate is this... You get pregnant and since it will be a hybrid of us both... They will take it away the moment it is born and two things will happen: Get studied or bred to be a super soldier." He saw her insulted expression. "I figure that if you are so gung ho on wanting a child, you wouldn't allow for that to happen. I know I wouldn't."

Tak wanted to respond. She wanted to attack him. She wanted a great many things. Was he speaking truth or was this his own desperate attempt to get her off his back?

"I guess desperation really does suit her." Gaz's deadened voice chimed out behind her. "If my brother was desperate to get laid he could go out and find a girl, he could even pay for a girl, hell he might find me far more suitable than yourself, but we both would never reach that point."

"In other words, leave now, Tak." Dib intoned firmly.

Releasing a huff of air, Tak turned around to march herself out of there to be away from the smug siblings. He'll pay for this insult in humiliating her.

Gaz almost had some humor marked on her face. Almost. Coming forward, Gaz went to the other side of the table while Dib turned back around to pay a bit of attention to his work. "I spoke to that alien in the unit. He said things that interested me."

"In what way?" Dib decided to push his stuff aside so he can fully concentrate on her.

"You remember Ms Bitters, he said when he came to Earth he was in that class with you. Said how you are the most talkative person to the point of annoying me. Said how you always talked to yourself." Her eyes flitted around the room before she continued to speak. "He spoke of when we met again on a double booked job. The night I killed Iggins. I wasn't inseminated artificially. I know that we did something for real. I feel it inside of me and you know how I'm not prone to fairy tales."

Remembering back to that scary teachers class, Dib had the briefest of flashes of an agitated younger him pointing a finger towards a shadowy figure on the far right hand side of the class. Feeling that flash brought some pain to his head making him place a hand against himself. "Did you experience any memory flashes?"

"That cause you pain? Yes. I only can make out a dark figure of his body shape in that house with me. I take it you felt that just now."

"Yes and I hate it. I saw myself as a ten year old pointing my finger to another student in class but it was the only student that was in shadows."

Feeling another flash of memory, Gaz can see herself in bed with someone having sex, but again nothing more than shadow. "He said we are brainwashed by dad."

Brushing his finger tip across his lips, Dib began to think more about this. "I wouldn't put it past him. Look how we came to be for someone who is actually capable of having kids on his own. Science has been his solution for everything."

"You can only keep a person from finding out information for so long." Hearing an alert on her phone, Gaz glanced down at a job. The person was a complete undesirable in every way. Memorizing what is in front of her, she had this feeling that she did more with her job. "I need to go. You better hope that Irken whore doesn't come back."

"If she does then I guess I could just dissect her. Maybe place her in that containment unit instead of the other guy." Dib offered.

"Do that and I'll enjoy watching her get torn apart bit by bit." She was glad to know her brother wasn't thinking that she was exaggerating about this whole deal.

* * *

It was 11pm at Amber's place with a passed out Dib on her couch. They ate and hardly watched the movie before they both were making out. Pretending she was running her hand through his hair, she was essentially scanning his brain to make sure of any anomalies in there. Feeling a light vibration, Amber lifted her device up to see that there was a chip planted in there. Frowning, she left his side to grab another instrument. Sitting by his side again, she adjusted the settings to get rid of the problem internally without causing any harm to him whatsoever.

Taking a very long examination of his face, Amber released a gentle breath before placing it over the section of his brain where the chip laid. Five percent, the gage read. Still studying his face for any movement, she glanced up to read, eighty-nine percent. His mouth opened up to release a quick breath that sounded startled. She prayed that he wouldn't wake up before it was completed. Ninety-nine percent. Hearing another release of air from him she found herself laying flat on her back on the couch with Dib over her looking her over like she was death.

"Who are you? What are you doing to me? Where's my sister? Where's Zim? Where's Tenn?" He shot out the questions so fast as his piercing stare went right through her.

"Dib relax! It's me." Amber called out as she moved her hands up so she can touch a button on her wristwatch.

Dib watched as the human form melted away to show Tenn. Relief flowed through him at seeing her alright prompting him to kiss her. "I'm so happy you are alright. What the hell happened?"

Moving to sit up, Tenn cupped his face between her hands. "You were brainwashed. You and your sister. Zim is in that same containment unit I was in. Gir is here too but I won't activate him until it is time to. The Computer upgraded him and now Gir is a bit homicidal. He won't harm us. At least I hope not."

Dib felt flashes going through his mind making his eyes go wide. "Gaz is pregnant. Dad wants to destroy it." Getting off the couch he began to pace. "We have to stop all of this. Have to prevent my dad from killing off her baby." Looks back over to Tenn. "Explain how in the hell you got to be my intern."

Standing up, Tenn stood directly in front of him with a sweet smile on her face. Well as sweet as you can get with sharp teeth in your view. "I was actually very lucky in getting that position. Unless they saw through my disguise. All I could say is that I was happy that it happened."

Taking her hand, Dib brought her close to him. "Glad it is you and not Tak since she has been relentless towards me."

"Well then it is a good thing it is me." Placing her hands on his chest, Tenn was enjoying the bit of muscle she was feeling. "Is it strange to feel something so strongly for someone you've known for almost a week?"

"Depends I guess. I am now glad it is you and not a fake person that I've been attracted to. I feel guilty for betraying you in that way." Kissing her forehead, Dib laid his forehead against hers.

"Don't worry about it since you weren't you at the time. Next time I will enact some Irken justice if you do betray me."

"I won't. I swear it." Pulling his head back, Dib mentally cursed. "My sister is on a job so I won't be able to talk to her until tomorrow."

Pulling him back down to the couch she stayed close to him. "Time to plan in the meantime then."

* * *

 **Very hard to think with my mom in the hospital. If you are confused by this chapter than I apologize. I am doing my best with the very little bit of concentration that I have.**


	16. Resistance is Futile

Zim found himself on the exam table again with a single beam of light focused on his head while the room was immersed in darkness. What is this going to be today? Limb removal? More of Professor Membrane saying that he will be killing his smeet off? A song and dance? Feeling cold brush against his skin, Zim involuntarily shuddered from how unexpected that felt. Will they ever bother to cover him up or do they enjoy seeing how male he is?

He hadn't seen Gaz since yesterday and he missed her. He did hope for another visit after she confirmed the truth, but all he got was idiots jotting down notes while he was in the unit. He flipped many of them off, but they found that more fascinating then insulting. "What will you do today idiots?" It was time to speak with his now hoarse voice from that blasted tube. "Will the great Professor Membrane once more tell me how he will abort our smeet? That's baby to you imbeciles."

Feeling a presence, Zim had no true time to react to it until it was laying on top of him much like the first time she infiltrated his base. "Gaz." He breathed out against that perfect pallor of hers. She held no emotion on her face while she gazed into his eyes. "Gaz?" He repeated unsure of her present state of mind.

"I know you want out of here, but first you need clothes." Lifting her body up to look down to his groin area, Gaz settled herself back down on him. "As much as I don't mind seeing you naked it is time to bust out of here."

"Do you remember me now?" Hope filled his mind till he spotted how she was regarding him. "You don't."

"Sorry, no." Getting off the table, she undid his bindings. "I can't allow you to stay here like this. I do have a code of conduct."

Quickly scrambling off the table, Zim was hit with clothes. He was disappointed that she didn't remember him, but here she is helping. Putting the clothes on Gaz would occasionally look him over before scanning elsewhere. Hearing the door open, Gaz positioned herself for an attack till she relaxed.

"I'm getting him out of here." Gaz informed her brother who was walking in with his intern.

Dib flashed a look over to Zim casually not saying a word to him as Amber lifted a scanner over Gaz's head. "Don't worry, Gaz."

Tenn located the chip in the same section where Dib's was before taking another device out to get rid of it. Gaz waited patiently, trusting Dib at least, till this was done. At first she didn't feel a thing till nothing but memories flew through her brain. She wasn't aware if she fell or stumbled, Gaz was only aware of Zim supporting her.

"Gaz-mate?" His voice was both unsure and hopeful at the same time.

"My dad is an asshole." Gaz wrapped her arms around him. "Glad you still have your limbs."

"Same here, but my pak..."

Tenn deactivated her disguise. "I could help you get it fully back."

"So you aren't dead." Zim unattached his pak to place it on the table. "Have at it."

Dib watched Tenn open up the pak to start fixing it while Zim got on his knees in front of Gaz to kiss her stomach. Gaz's face softened noticeably as she looked down at him. Gaz is actually maternal. Their dad hates the unborn smeet. "We have to really protect Gaz. Dad will do anything to get rid of your smeet."

"I'm not above to killing my own father." She shrugged with some indifference. "He truly isn't our dad after all. Who would do this shit to their own flesh and blood?

Standing up, Zim went to get his pak placed back on him. Testing out the components that he missed, he told them all to make a move, but Tenn was stopping them.

"Gir has been reprogrammed." Brings out a com, Tenn prepared to activate it. "We shut down this lab, we buy ourselves enough time. Everyone is hardwired here."

"This is the base of operations?" Dib inquired as he studied the com.

"No, it is elsewhere. The Cleaners will know. Professor Membrane and Clancy will know. I know it is elsewhere simply by listening. I just never heard where. The reason for Gir is that since he is homicidal, he will destroy what is necessary."

Zim questioned her, not at first with how one digit went up, and then down. Lifting it up again, he said, "Yeahhhhhh... Last time I did that it wasn't really... What is the proper word to use in this case? Great."

"The Computer knows that so that is why he told him exactly what was needed to be accomplished. He stated it was the good of the mission. Gir accepted it right away. Now all I have to do is send the signal. Can I press the button now, Zim?" Tenn was practically salivating at the thought of destroying things that were near and dear to those shit bags.

Dib felt some concern emerge. "There are innocent people here still." He was met with disbelief from Zim, Gaz, and Tenn. "I'm just not comfortable with having blood on my hands."

"Gir will handle that part then."

"Gaz!"

Gaz twitched her mouth up a bit as she studied him before considering his feelings. "Ugh."

Tenn smiled a bit at Gaz grappling to agree with her brother. "The ones on the so called, main floor is safe. Everyone else has been highly compromised, meaning that they are very involved in this operation. Plus we get to catch a Cleaner."

Grinning, Gaz hopped up and down. "Ohhhh I wonder which one we get to filet after all this is said and done?" While Zim looked upon her with love, Tenn with amusement, Dib was the only one disturbed. "What?" Seeing how Dib's face didn't change, Gaz removed her smile. "You have no idea what the fuck those Cleaners have done. I'm a real fucking angel compared to them."

"I hope it's Tak since I really want to give her my best for what she tried to do with me." Tenn was almost hopping around.

Scratching the back of his neck, Dib was actually fine with that part. "Then let's get started."

Tenn didn't have to ask Zim when she had her device snatched away from her so he can press the button. Zim obviously knew Gir's homicidal side better than anyone as he pressed the button.

When nothing happened, Dib was trying his best to listen. When ten minutes passed, Dib had to wonder. "Is it working?"

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Sounds of loud destruction followed. "I say it's working." Tenn replied quietly as shots were soon followed.

 **"OWWWWWWW!"**

 **"GET IT OFF ME!"**

 **"OH SHIT AHHHHHHHH!"**

Dib listened casually for a little bit till he focused on Zim's maniacal grin as he was hunched over wringing his hands together in sadistic glee. Looking for some sanity, Dib's eyes went to his sisters to find her smile growing by the second prompting him to step back. It was the most sinister grin he spotted from his sister so he went to Tenn finding her silently laughing. He's the only sane one.

"I guess none of you are disturbed by all that..."

 **"AHHH MY EYE!"**

"Sounds of..."

 **"JIM HAS NO HEAD ANYMORE!"**

Swallowing some bile down his throat, Dib felt his stomach roll. "I think I'm gonna be sick. You guys aren't disturbed?"

"No." Tenn answered.

"Destruction sweet destruction." Gaz cooed out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Came from Zim as he arched his back as far as possible to hold his arms out while wild laughter continued to burst forth. "YES! YES! Destroy Gir. Destroy..."

 **"WHAT HAPPENED TO MAGGIE'S ARM?!"**

Sitting down on the floor, Dib picked at his boot. "I'm the only sane one in this madhouse."

"Pfft baby." Came Gaz's comment.

"VICTORY FOR ZIM!" It doesn't take a genius to know who said that.

Coming down to his level, Tenn kissed Dib passionately. "This is an aphrodisiac for us Irkens."

Averting her eyes from watching Tenn feel up her brother, Gaz went over to Zim to quiet up his insistent shouting to throw him against the wall to kiss him with growing hunger.

Gir's red eyes focused to all those around him. Blood was pooling the floors from his victims while the ones he already passed on the so-called main floor already fled the building. Watching all those around trying to shoot at him, which included the scientists, Gir ran fast towards them.

"Resistance is futile." Hitting one directly in the face, the male flew into the wall behind him. Gir paid him no mind when he didn't see much of a signature from the human anymore. He had to locate a Cleaner to take.

A female scientist brandished a weapon to fire at the tiny SIR unit almost cheering at the amount of times she hit Gir only to find his eyes become a sickening blood red. Feeling her ankle bend in an awkward way she fell unable to get away. "Spare me." She begged.

"Your pain is your weakness." Gir stated coldly moving past her before deciding on another course. He noted the familiar taking off around the bend. He will accomplish his mission.

* * *

 **It doesn't take a genius to know that everything in bold is from the destruction above.**


	17. Mystery Enemy

Clancy heard the alert coming through from their hidden location. Professor Membrane was cursing with flair at the thought of his beautiful lab being torn apart. Pulling up images they spotted a single robot causing this destruction as it ripped off limbs and shot at people before destroying more equipment.

"Billions of dollars are being wasted." Membrane lamented as he hit the panel. He didn't care about the people. He just cared about wasted research being destroyed. The equipment.

Studying the robot, Clancy mumbled about aliens before speaking more clearly. "That's Zim's robot."

Skoodge studied the video making an odd face. "He's there for him. That SIR unit is made out of garbage."

"Tak is still there. Wonder where she is? She should be able to stop this madness." Clancy started to punch up some codes to enact a fail safe.

The other Cleaner watched with great interest while excitement crawled through him. He wanted to see more destruction. "She is probably looking for Dib. She's taking quite a strong liking to him."

Professor Membrane turned to him knowing what he meant. "He will make sure not to let filth touch her."

"Is she filth simply because she is an Irken like myself?" Skoodge sneered. "I take offense to that."

Not caring what he likes and didn't like, Membrane continued to press codes in. Skoodge to him was nothing but a lackey. Who cares if they are some sort of advanced race? He certainly didn't. What he didn't like was the fact that he lost where his own children were. "Tak is in there. Tell her to locate Dib and Gaz now. I'm unable to get a fix on their location."

"Gaz is a top agent. She'll know how to cover her tracks when need be." The Cleaner announced. His voice couldn't hide the excitement of pure ecstasy at watching all that damage in those cameras. He felt himself in love with it all.

Clancy went directly into another room to speak to their bosses. Zim is no longer in his containment unit by what he noticed in his own scan. Heading to the door with a retina scanner attached, Clancy was allowed in. "He's out. We are unable to locate them."

"Find them, Puppet. You do realize how much of a mess you created the very moment you allowed them to be brainwashed." The Voice announced coldly. "Tell the other Puppet that his own inability to control his own children was his own downfall."

"I understand that Master, but what of Gaz. The child she holds. Still planning on punishment when you know how this could benefit you?" Clancy inquired as he focused on those dead eyes.

"We have punished you quite enough for allowing them to mate. Professor Membrane didn't want this to happen due to how father's view their daughters. Since we spotted her. Spotted Zim. We knew the benefit, but she was to always remain pure. Zim was better off never being loved since that fueled far more of a destructive force." The Voice explained a little. "As for the son." He allowed a long pause in his thoughts. "Professor Membrane has reached his end. His own power hungry mind makes him truly unyielding. His son may be more head strong, but he at least thinks outside the box."

Clancy gave a half smile at the thought. "When may I kill off Professor Membrane?"

The eyes lifted up as if in thought for anyone else's observation, but in truth it was simply for dramatic effect. "No need. His own children will be his own demise. Quite fitting for such a horrible parental figure."

Gaz was always clean in her kills, but for those she truly hated, she'll make it last. She'll watch it to the very end. As for Dib, if he did it, even Clancy would want to see what that young man will be capable of. It was the Membrane children that his masters desired. They had the potential for so much more. Professor Membrane was simply just an empty vessel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gir saw movement to his right noting it was fast and green. It wasn't Zim's size so with a growing smile he set out to get the Cleaner. Feeling a shot coming towards him, Gir ducked, lifted his head up to spot Tak in front of him aiming another shot his way.

"Destroy all those who stand in my way." Gir declared as he ran fast towards her.

Tak fired off another shot before running to duck into another corridor. Hearing a loud smash behind her, she looked behind to see that Gir barreled his small body through the thick wall. A missile launcher came up out of his head to fire off a shot. She knew SIR units had weapons in them, but that was not a standard Irken weapon. That was Earth weaponry. Taking a closer look at the emblem, Tak's eyes went impossibly bigger.

"You idiot! You'll be killing off your own master if you fire that off!" She shouted.

Gir only grinned. "He's safe. So is his mate."

Tak actually yelped at watching the weapon firing. Finding a grate she kicked it open to fly into the opening. "Fucking crazy homicidal robot." Hearing the missile flying past she felt a large rumbling all around her as a strong bright light was felt. Activating her invisibility, Tak went through another bend to find the others.

Red eyes focused themselves in the hole she went through. Gir knew exactly where she was heading. How he wouldn't mind ripping her head off and feeding.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Feeling the rumbling, Dib still had Tenn's lips plastered to his. While he wanted to leave to see what was going on, his increasing desire of this female practically mating with him felt at a all time high. Across from them was Gaz and Zim getting more excited with all the destruction all around. He decided to pose a question right now: Was he the only sane one in a group of four or was he the insane one among the group of four?

Gaz and Zim broke off their kissing when they sensed something coming. "Tenn, it is time to tear yourself away from the Dib-stink so we can concentrate on the Cleaner coming our way." Zim told her a bit too calmly.

"You can have my brother after this is done." Gaz added in as she pulled out a hidden weapon.

Tearing herself away from Dib, Tenn smirked at him in a hazy matter. "I fully intend on having him much later on." Winking at him she rose up to her feet.

Getting up himself, Dib watched all three of them getting ready. "Tak's coming. For some reason I know it is her." He groaned out.

Gaz almost smiled. Almost laughed. "You are bait then. We'll be here to help you out, but she wants you."

He turned quickly to his sister almost in shock. "She's insane!"

"Insane sex is the best sex. Take it from an expert." Gaz informed him as she took the time to pinch Zim's butt cheeks.

"Ugh. I don't want to think of you having sex." Turning away from them, Dib took a deep breath in watching all three of them leave that section of the lab. "When the hell did I become bait? Why am I even talking to myself?" Walking over to the panel, he decided to pull up the labs security feed.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Tak was slowly making her way to where she felt will be the perfect place to be. It was strange to be guided now by something deep within her psyche as she traversed the labyrinth she had been for a half hour now. She had a feeling that crazy robot was at her heels so she had remain in a constant moving pattern till she caught a familiar scent. It was a scent that now had her looking down to see Dib below her looking at all the security feeds.

"Who's insane robot is that?" Dib wondered tonelessly as he zoomed in on the current image on the screen.

Tak grinned as she lifted the grate soundlessly to place it aside. Extending her pak legs out, she used them to slowly lower herself down behind him. With him without his lab coat on she scanned what he wore with some delight.

"You again?" Dib's voice asked as he slowly turned his attention to her. "Do you ever give up? What part of me not finding you attracted do you not understand?" His eyes held such a steely gaze as he continued to regard her in a distasteful way. It was pretty easy seeing how unattractive she was to him.

Tak couldn't take this any longer. Couldn't take his coldness anymore. She wanted the Dib she always knew. The one who was so passionate. She didn't want a cold fish. Growling, Tak made a lightening fast move as she tossed him to the ground to straddle him. "Enough of this attitude. I want the Dib who once found me attractive."

Dib couldn't stop her as she crashed her lips on his. He tried to push her away, but found her way too strong so he began to claw at her face. If possible, she was becoming more turned on by him so he punched her in the face just to slide away from her, and kick her once more in the neck. Rolling himself up towards his shoulders, Dib kicked his feet out to land with little effort standing up. "Yeah I once found you attractive but I was young. I didn't know better. Now that I'm older Tak my tastes have changed. I prefer Tenn over you any day."

Tak snarled at him. "When did you turn back?"

"It was shortly after I received the best kiss of my entire life from someone else." Dib enjoyed the torment in her face. "You really look pretty damn ugly in my eyes, Tak."

Stomping one foot forward she found Gir dropping from the grate she exited to land directly in front of her. "You will be destroyed." Gir declared as his weapons system popped back up.

Tak's eyes went wide again prompting her to turn around to run, but only ended up with a pak leg through her shoulder courtesy of Zim. Dib enjoyed walking behind her to take her pak off.

"Nighty night, Tak." Zim whispered before punching her out. Looking back over to Gir he found his red eyes still focused on the huddled Irken on the floor. "Great job, Gir. How are you feeling?"

Red eyes turning cyan, Gir's tongue stuck out as he hopped around in excitement. "I'M COVERED IN FROSTING!"

Dib cringed at the sight of Gir licking the blood off him with pure delight. "Ugh. Can we go now?"

Taking the pak from Dib, Tenn kissed his cheek. "Yes we can. Let's get this bimbo out of here."

Zim cringed at the thought of lifting her up. "Gir, take her with us. If you hit her head accidently against a couple of walls well I'll give you a taco."

"YAY!" Running over to Tak, Gir grabbed her by the ankle and hauled her behind him making sure to hit her head against a few walls on the way out.

"1 taco, 2 taco's, 3 taco's..." Zim counted off as he followed his minion watching Tak's head get hit by every wall on the way out.

"Just give him a lifetime supply and be done with it, Zim." Dib told him as they followed him out. Feeling Tenn's hand in his hand, Dib couldn't help but smile at the odd sweetness of this right now.

* * *

 **Nothing like inserting a mysterious figure into this story and not knowing who I was planning on making them out to be in the end. I just annoyed myself.**


	18. Hanging

**Now I'm not doing something that is considered rape here they just need information from her. This is mostly a Tak and Dib chapter with a cliffhanger at the end since it may take me some time to write out another chapter.**

* * *

Tak found herself suspended up in the air by her arms dangling in the air. She felt the clamps around her legs too. She could also tell she was without her pak. This made her widen her eyes at the implications that were involved. How long has she been without it? Struggling a little to try to loosen herself up all she heard was the chains rattling. Hearing small metal sounds in front of her she looked down to see Gir standing there with his eyes a nice burning red till they changed to cyan.

"HI!" Gir greeted out waving his hand in the air gaily. "Look what master gave me."

Seeing him pull out the largest taco ever, Tak watched him wolf it down before his eyes turned red again. "Where is he?" She demanded.

His weapons flew out of his head aiming at her. "You will be destroyed."

Hearing the missiles being activated, Tak struggled again. "What the hell is your problem?" Watching the missiles shoot off she saw them shoot past her before an explosion occurred behind her burning her backside. "AGH!"

Stepping towards her leg, Gir dragged a single digit down her bare leg drawing some slight blood. Extending his tongue out he licked it. Feeling a kick from her, Gir steadied it so he can lick some more.

"Stop it you crazy robot!" She demanded as he continued to lick her blood.

"Why when you have done far worse to so many?" Tak's eyes focused beyond to watch Dib come in with her pak. "We have some time left before you expire. I have to say that what we pulled up from your files how much more worse you are compared to so many."

Tak tried to kick Gir away again, but was met with him holding her leg even more roughly. "It was my job."

Dib ignored her as he tried to remain without emotion. "Then you'll understand my job, Tak." Watching the extinguishers put out the flame behind her, he finally focused back up to her. "Saw you and the other Cleaner. You both are quite alike. I'm surprised you enjoyed draping someone's intestines around your neck like it was a scarf. Per their records and my own, that person is an innocent. Why them?"

Tak looked away from him knowing that the answer will truly sicken him. While she didn't care about anyone else's opinion of her, she cared about his. "I wish not to answer you."

Dib's eyes went back to Gir as he now stood there waiting instruction. It was nice that Zim gave him some control over Gir. "Then I'll give the order to Gir to remove half your leg so he can feast on it. I believe in defending the innocent. I don't enjoy this, but right now I will allow it." Hearing her mumble, Dib cocked his head to the right. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

"Wedoitsowecangetoffonitandhavesexforhours." She said so fast. So low.

Dib shook his head. "Sorry but I couldn't understand what you said." Hearing her do it again he sighed. "Do that again and Gir is chewing on both your legs."

This time she sighed. "We do it so we can get off on it and have sex for hours."

Only one of his eyes narrowed as he examined her. "And you expect me to be with you? You are far more delusional than Zim when I first met him." Glancing at his time he instructed Gir to place the pak back on her. "Now I'm sure Zim or Gaz will enjoy torturing you for hours if you don't give them what they require."

Tak noted that her pak was mostly useless. Studying Dib, she couldn't deny how desirable he was when he was like this. "How about you and I have a little fun and I'll say everything. you wish to know."

In a separate room, Tenn was crushing something with her bare hands. "That fucking bimbo. If I had a single ounce of the Meekrobs abilities I would make sure she would suffer."

Zim watched her crush another object in her hand with every single ounce of calm attached to him. "Tak's in heat. What do you expect?"

Extending her palm out, Gaz enjoyed the purple fire her hand was producing. How she missed this. "Tak acted like she couldn't stand him when we were kids, but I knew better."

"He won't give her what she wants will he?" Tenn asked as she dropped a metal bar to the ground harshly.

"No." Looks over to her, Gaz added. "Keep your panties out of your bum. Dib is far more interested in you."

"He developed taste over the years. Don't worry yourself." Zim told her as he continued to listen.

Dib stepped back from her shaking his head. "I'm mating with Tenn. I believe you'll have Gir mating with your body soon enough." Turning away he left the room.

Feeling robotic hands brush against her bare legs, Tak tried to kick him away again. She cursed in Irken as he continued his assault. "Stop." She hated how he licked against the cut.

"Your pak revealed so much that it made me look like a saint. I didn't believe it was possible for an Irken to look like one." Zim enjoyed how her face showed some fear. "Remove the pak for me, Gir."

Feeling her pak taken off her again, Tak gritted her teeth in aggravation. "What do you want from me?"

Instructing Gir to place the pak on the ground, Zim studied her face closely. "That lab isn't the base of operations. Tell us where it is."

"No, but I will say that even though you are valuable to them, Zim. I don't know why, but you are. Gaz and Dib are what they wanted all along. Professor Membrane is valuable, but he reached his end. It is an end he knows himself. Membrane will kill off his own kids in time just to insure his own safety if they don't meet his demands." Tak explained. "I'm surprised you didn't get the location from my pak, but then again, we had that section blocked off in case I was infiltrated myself."

Zim considered her words. "Our smeet. Why is it that it caused that uproar?"

Tak's eyebrow ridge raised some. "Another thing you weren't able to see. Even I don't know why. I'm not lying there. It is possible that Clancy knows or Membrane."

"They want me to remain pure, I believe. There are some that believe the purer the vessel is the more powerful they can be. Gaz interjected over the intercom. "Funny thing is that our smeet is making my powers so lovely to play with right now."

Zim could tell she was in the throes of ecstasy right now with the tone of her voice. Sucking in some air, he couldn't wait to have plenty of alone time with her. "Since she has her powers back I can just imagine what will happen if she comes to visit you."

Tak's eyes went down as she felt defeat pouring through her. "You should ask yourself why Skoodge wasn't at the lab yesterday, or my lover."

"These are nothing but tricks, Tak. You can't possibly be admitting that Skoodge is even better than yourself, are you?"

"Can I just tear off her foot to play with it?" Gir asked impatiently. "All this talk is just futile from someone so moronic. She's useless."

"I agree, Gir, but we have to get to the bottom of this." Glancing to her pak, Zim won't dare put it on anyone else in here. As he stared at it, Zim's eyes found her dejected downcast eyes. "Genocide."

Tak's face showed utter confusion as she looked at him. "What?"

Dib left the control room to rush into the room. "I survived your pak, Zim."

Turning quickly around, Zim went up to him to grab him by the collar. "Ten minutes longer with my pak and you had no idea what damage you could of inflicted to yourself. You do remember what it did to you, don't you?"

"It did make me understand so much more after that day. Zim I handled it."

"Barely." Glances up towards the booth, Zim shook his head. "A long time ago I wouldn't of given a crap about you, but Tak is more homicidal than myself. We've seen what is in that pak so far. Do you really want to chance it?"

Seeing Tak about to expire from her pak being off too long, Dib told Gir to place it back on her. "If they are here to destroy the Earth, then yes." Lowering his voice so he could only hear, Dib added. "I don't want anything to happen to my sister. I just got her back."

Zim took a step back feeling conflicted. "Dib, I..."

"Zim, my sister is carrying her first child in her. Please. You know we have to stop this." Dib begged as he told Gir to take off the pak again.

Tenn was trying to understand what they were saying, but couldn't make it out. "What the hell are they discussing?"

Gaz knew as she quickly ran out of the control room. Still confused, Tenn looked back to find Dib picking up the pak to place it against him.

"He's insane." With that Tenn ran out of the room too.


	19. Meet your maker?

"Zim, stop him!" Gaz called out running into the room.

It was too late though. Zim looked defeated as he looked upon his once enemy with the pak firmly attached to his chest. From her vantage point, even Tak had her mouth wide as Dib collapsed to the ground groaning away. Now she didn't care if the main base of operations was shown, she had a feeling what will happen to him.

"I will destroy everything around." Dib declared as he began to cackle. Turning his head sharply towards Gaz and Tenn, he bared his teeth. "Useless." Turns his head to Zim. "Defective."

"The effects are pretty fast." Tenn noted as she slowly approached. "Dib?"

Getting on his feet, Dib threw himself back in a deep arching fashion. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Coming closer in spite of Zim's warning, Gaz neared her brother. "Dib, please talk to me."

Quickly grabbing Gaz by the arms, he brought her closer. "For years you used to torment me. I should kill you for that." Releasing her, Dib tried to fight the effects. "Nunhhh." Breathing heavily, Dib didn't feel even close to this when he had Zim's pak attached to him. He just wanted to destroy the human race.

Tak watched helplessly just seeing him trying to fight off the effects. "Dib." Fear went through her with how he jerked his head to her direction. "Take it off." Seeing him run at her, Tak yelped out when he leaped up to grasp her by the wrists to use her to hang off the chains too. Moisture licked at the very edges of her eyes at the pain he was inflicting just supporting him like this. "It'll ruin you. You're smarter than this."

Dib didn't care as the hatred poured through every single cell in his body. "I'm going to make Christmas decorations out of your squeedly spooch." He hissed out.

Zim felt frozen to his spot. This was vastly different then when he had his own pak on him. Looking back to Gaz he could see how at a loss she was. "Gaz-mate, you need to shock him."

Gaz slowly turned her gaze to him. "I don't want to hurt him."

"That pak is already doing that job for you. You have to shock him back to who he is." Zim insisted. At hearing Tak yelp out again, he turned his head back to find Dib now holding onto her by her neck. "I would enjoy this more if he didn't have that thing attached to him."

Tenn moved forward. "Dib, I can't be your mate if you keep that pak on you." She spoke firmly as she moved to the side of him so he can see her. "I really want to see what will happen between us. Don't you?"

Dib looked between her and Tak. While his own mind wanted Tenn, the pak was demanding him to be with Tak. He snarled at her as he continued to fight the effects. "I won't be yours, Tak."

Soap operas. This is what it felt like right now to, Gaz. "You damn bitch! Look what you've done. You should of said something and now look at my brother!"

Tak watched as a purple aura showed around Gaz. "Dib will already know by now. At least he should. You wouldn't believe me anyhow."

Releasing his grip, Dib landed on the ground punching her in the gut. Zim almost cheered. Gir smiled sadistically. Tenn was torn between being turned on and worried. Gaz's aura disappeared at watching her brother enact punishment to his one time crush.

"I need peanuts or popcorn now." Was Gaz's only comment as she stood there stunned.

Feeling a punch to her gut again, Tak breathed out harshly. "Dib." She begged. "Stop."

Stepping away from her, Dib felt sickened by what he done. This pak took too much joy. "She was responsible in capturing you, Tenn. Your transmission was intercepted when you spoke to your leaders, and they thought you would of made a good guinea pig."

Zim heard a more calmer voice on Dib knowing that this is his true self speaking. "Anything more?"

Tak's life clock was ticking down. It was such temptation for him to let her just simply die. He felt weakened by what her pak was doing to him. "I have the location."

"Where is it?" Zim wondered as he fought to remove the pak off him. "Damn thing refuses to leave you."

Tenn groaned as she examined it. "I know why."

"Why?" Gaz saw close to his heart it was. She really couldn't shock it loose.

"Because I want to mate with him." Tak had a hard time seeing straight now. "That Cleaner may be my lover, but he isn't what I desire."

"I don't desire you." Dib spoke firmly as he began to curse. "I don't care, Gaz, help me get this off."

Stepping in front of him, Gaz held such a worried look in her eyes. "It is too close to your heart, Dib. I'm afraid of killing you."

Reaching out to cup her cheek, Dib shook his head softly. "You won't. I trust you."

Feeling Zim pull her against him, Gaz mumbled how she couldn't. "I'm not that kid anymore who wanted to hurt him. I just got him back."

"You have to, Gaz-mate. He'll no longer be your brother anymore if he keeps that on. Just imagine with his brain and hers what will happen out there." Kissing her, Zim ran his hand through her hair. "He's depending on you."

"I feel life was simpler when I was just a complete uncaring bitch." Gaz growled as she pulled away from her mate to stand in front of Dib.

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Dib took a deep breath in. "Love you, Gaz."

"Pfft." She gave a lopsided smirk as she raised her hands in the air. "Not time to meet your maker."

Placing her right hand over his heart, and the other on his pak she sent two different power signals to her hands. One was to protect his heart, and the other releasing the hold of the pak. Grating her teeth she waited till, Tenn removed the pak all the way while Zim prevented Dib from hurting himself.

"Little Gaz?" Zim peered over to his mate as she stood there stunned.

"Damn that felt good. How's he?" Gaz asked as she saw Tenn move in her peripheral to place the pak on Tak again.

Bringing out a scanner, Zim ran it over his body. "Everything checks out good, but he'll be resting for some time."

"Let him." Hearing a punch behind her, Gaz smirked at Tenn . "Did that feel good?"

"A little." Tenn replied. "He's mines!" She declared to Tak.

Watching Zim lift up Dib with little effort, Gaz whispered into her brother's ear. "How in the hell do you get two Irkens to fight over you?"

Of course he couldn't say a word as he was clearly still very passed out. Gaz walked with Zim to bring him to his quarters. As for Tenn, she continued to berate Tak as Gir looked on with some excitement. Or sadistic glee in his case right now.

"Let me play with her. There is still so much to feed off from her blood." Gir requested calmly as he watched a faint line of blood was coming from Tak's mouth. Quirking his mouth for a half grin, he came closer to watch the display.

Tak watched Tenn step back considering her. Hating her. She could stand a few hits on her body, she didn't care. She just wanted to win one way or the other. "He wanted me first."

Tenn won't sink to her level of something so juvenile. She isn't above a little violence either. "You left." Looking down to Gir with some affection, she couldn't help herself. "Gir, have your fun with her, just don't kill her till we decide her fate."

Gir saluted her. "With pleasure." Turning his head back to Tak he approached with open maniacal glee. "Where were we?"

Tak's pulse quickened at watching him rub his hands together in his open blood lust. "Just don't rip off my limbs."

"I won't to that unless I'm ordered to." Reaching up he began to taste her blood. "Tasty still."

"I'm gonna be sick."

* * *

 **So I stuck with sadistic Gir. I'm in that mood. I would of lasted longer with Dib, but I do have some mercy in me. Where are they located right now? They aren't in the lab anymore or the space station. They are in their own secret location. Zim made me promise not to tell. Shhhhhh.**


	20. Seen and Done Worse

Dib woke to wonder if his head was used in demolishing a building. He felt something cold and wet against his forehead making him groan as his eyes focused to find Gaz pressing a wet clothe against his skin. She wouldn't of done this for him when they were younger. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked in a very groggy voice.

Removing the clothe she looked at him directly in the eyes. "Twelve hours approximately. Zim ran another scan through the Computer and nothing is out of order. Though I wonder about your mental capacity at the present."

Bringing his hand to his head, Dib felt very tender. "I wonder that too. Tak's pak is even more complicated than Zim's. That Irken is psycho."

"And that psycho wants you. How do you manage this?"

Dib had a desire to sit up, but with the room spinning right now he wanted to toss up some cookies. "I won't count Gretchen here right now, but I'm unsure." Turning on his side to face her, he just wanted to shoot himself in the head to get rid of the residual pain.

"Maybe only Saber Tooth Tigers truly desire you. You have what they need." Gaz was in one of her rare teasing moods. "There are Cougars who aren't really that old, but at their ages, they are known as Saber Tooth's."

Even raising one eyebrow was a bitch to do right now, so he opted to groan again. "What about Zim and yourself? What do you call him?"

"Crazy old dinosaur. Honestly I don't think about it seeing that in Earth years he is around our age. If I think about the actual number I'm unsure if I'll be sick or more charged up in the bedroom."

"Ugh, Gaz. Don't put those thoughts into my head. Can't I think of you as pure only?"

Amused by her brother covering his face up, Gaz leaned closer to his ear. "You can, but once my stomach gets a little bigger you won't stop thinking about me doing the dirty deed."

"Ugh."

"Pfft... Baby. It is such a fun act to do too." Seeing Tenn stepping in, Gaz leaned back down to whisper. "Maybe you should get some stress relief before our mission. I bet sex is a great headache relief."

Feeling the bed shift, Dib removed his hands from his face to watch Gaz leave and Tenn take her spot. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. You look like hell."

"Thanks Tenn. I feel like it." Laying on his back again, Dib tried to strike a pose knowing how lame it looked. "I'll start my modeling career right now."

Seeing his shirt up a little, Tenn enjoyed his toned abs. "Don't. I want you all to myself." She purred.

Watching in fascination as she went to lay down by his side, Dib didn't bother to speak even as she ran her hand over his stomach area. Closing his eyes against the sensation he found himself both relaxing even as he became more charged. "What are you doing?"

"Touching you." Moving herself down, she kissed his abdomen. "Kissing you."

His mouth opened up some. "I can see that. Oh."

Running her hand under his shirt to feel his smooth skin, Tenn moved herself back up. "I don't know what I'm doing exactly so will you help me?"

"Tenn, you are doing a good job so far, but are you sure about this?"

Sitting up she swiftly removed her top. "What does it look like?"

Wrapping his arms around her, Dib moved her easily down to her back. "Beautiful. I want you very much."

Touched by his remark, Tenn was helping to remove his shirt. "Then shut up and do something about it."

* * *

Zim guided Gaz to sit on his lap as a heavy sigh hit him. "He stopped licking her blood and now is running around that room like his old self."

Leaning her head against him, Gaz felt tired as she considered more of her life, the life of their smeet, Zim, Dib, Tenn, and wondering how to end it with her father. "Good old Gir. You should order him to sing the Doom song."

That perked him up as he patched himself through to that room. "Gir! I have a mission for you."

"I will do as you command me to." Came Gir's response as his eyes flashed red.

Zim let a sly grin play up on his face. "Sing Tak your most favorite song ever."

As Gir waited for the instructions he stood there with his tongue hanging out just scratching his backside. After the command went through he saluted the camera. "Yes Master!" Cyan eyes flashed again as he stood even closer to her. "I'm gonna sing you the Doom song. Doom doom doom..."

Tak's eyes began to twitch and she began to struggle again. "Stop! Stop you insane robot! ZIM! When I get out of here I'm going to KILL you!"

"Not unless we kill you first." Gaz interrupted her casually. "Enjoy the entertainment."

Switching the mic off, both Zim and Gaz began to laugh wrecklessly. "Oh my demoness." Brushing his digit against her leg, he brought it under the dress she was wearing. "Let me taste you."

Shifting herself to now straddle him, Gaz went to nibble at his neck. "Not unless I taste you first."

Lifting her up in his arms, Zim carried her to their bedroom leaving the Computer to release a contented sigh of relief. "My central processor thanks you for not letting me see that." Watching the damage that Gir was inflicting with just his singing, he began to laugh in a hushed tone.

* * *

"They have Tak."

Skoodge was busy sharpening his claws more. "So?" He asked in a indifferent voice. As if he cared about that blow hard. No wonder Zim couldn't stand her. Sure she was smart, but he found her to be completely annoying.

The Cleaner sat down on the seat across from him to prop his feet up in a very heavy manner. Putting his hands in the back of his head to denote casual indifference himself, he just stared at him. "No genitalia of your own? You act like you have all the balls in the world, but then nothing."

"I knocked out two of the top agents while you both were busy dallying around. I don't find that even comparing to that disparaging statement of yours." Skoodge saw a sweet needle point to one of his digits making him love the thoughts pouring through his head.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm an Irken. Stupid question."

"What type of name is Skoodge?"

"Better than some stupid human who refuses to say his own name. You aren't a rock star of your planet. You are just a sick stupid psycho who is still behind in technology here." Placing his hands down on the arm rest, Skoodge knew what he was trying to accomplish right now. "Missing your lover that much?"

Sneering at his bloated ugly mug, he wondered what he could say to him right now. "Best watch it now. I have been prone to go both sides of the fence before. Tak has even seen it."

"As if that will frighten me." Skoodge scoffed. "I've seen and done worse."

"Your race views you as ugly. A complete undesirable." The Cleaner took some personal joy in his face. "It is quite easy to access things. Do you believe that Tenn, Larb, Tak, and yourself is the only Irkens I have come across? Nope. Professor Membrane had fun ripping a lot of you open. Looking into those paks. It took a while for them to do so, but when they did it was oh so wonderful."

"How many more?" Skoodge had an uncomfortable feeling creeping up his back.

He had the Irken. "So much more that even I had fun ripping into some. I don't care for your screams. If you ever heard a rabbit scream then you'll understand."

Listening to him cackle, Skoodge had his own dissection plans for that one on his mind.

* * *

 **Alright seriously I am really in a odd way lately. I'm being a little bit evil. Not the type of evil that will drive me to drag a body into the woods to bury it, but I guess I'm close after re-reading my previous chapter. Oh well.**

 **Invader Johnny - Yes it makes sense. As for the Gir thing I notice that I found it easier to write him like that. I can do goofy, but I get a little nuts when I intentionally write that way. The Computer actually made Gir work. He's able to cooperate with Zim much better now.**

 **Now let Tak enjoy the Doom song for the remaining part of this chapter. ;)**


	21. Wanting Mayhem

**I had such a hard time with this chapter. Ugh.**

* * *

Tak's head was lolling to the side as the relentless singing just kept up. Oh how she wished to die already now. Her eyes closed against the now endless waves of tiredness that was now dogging her. She wanted to rest, but that crazy minion of Zim's would jerk her leg to complain how she wasn't listening.

"Here you go, Gir."

Tak opened her eyes to find Dib handing a plate of cupcakes to Gir. Seeing how chipper he appeared compared to the last time she saw him, Tak had a strong feeling what it was. It made her sick.

"YAY!" Gir cheered as he placed them in his head all at the same time. "Eeeeeeeee! I love-ed you, Dibby."

Placing a gentle hand on the top of his head, Dib smiled down to the over anxious guy. "In the next room you'll find one of your favorite foods. Why don't you go in there and have at it."

Hugging his leg, Gir ran off cheering. Tak tried to raise her head as he neared her, but all she could do is lull it to the other side in its continued listless state. Dib examined her closely as he took another step closer.

"You are one twisted female. Did you know that? How did you expect to keep getting away with all the stuff you've done?"

Tak gave him the best smirk she could give, but as soon as she did it slid away. "With you under me. Pinned. Calling my name constantly."

"You have an odd way of flirting with me Tak. Why now and not before, hmm?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Yeah I know, Zim. Now you want to destroy many. For your so-called job and for your sex life." Drawled out Dib. "I saw too much. So much that even I wouldn't mind ending you right now even if we still basically need you. So what to do with you right now? Gir wouldn't mind making you into a giant taco."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yelled out Gir in the next room.

Tak's eyes lifted up at the sound as a snarl wanted to be released. "Where does he stuff it? Mimi never did that."

Dib shook his head. "There are some things that all of us wish to know, but accepted that he puts it somewheres." Returning to his more serious mode, Dib was tempted into poking her. Tempted. "Yes, Mimi. So loyal and her payment for being loyal is now a part of a trash compactor for your lover. What a waste."

Tak bared her teeth to the human. "What a waste of a perfectly good human. You are now with an inferior. I can still smell her in spite of your clean scent."

"The point being is that I'm with her. I wouldn't lower myself to you again." Dib saw how that insulted her. "Why do you believe something so juvenile between us? I want to know. Or I don't. Either way we'll have fun destroying that network. That planet won't be destroyed but so many that belong in there will."

Tak was shocked at him. "You want to save your planet which includes many criminals in it, but yet you want to destroy all those responsible for taking your sister away from you. This isn't like you. Why?"

"With what I've seen from your pak, those criminals on my planet look like girl scouts compared to them. This includes my father." Steps away from her. "This might be the last time we see one another alive. Gir will be having more fun with you while I have fun planning. You know, after I'm with Tenn again."

"Dib, come back here." Tak hated seeing him issuing out a good bye to her. "Dib, come back." Still nothing from him as he left the room. "Dib! Dib! DIBBBBBBBBB! GET BACK HERE!"

Tenn was laughing at the tortured sounds of her screaming his name while watching her mate join her. "That was exhilarating."

"That is? Nah. That is just me fucking with her mind." Grabs her. "We have plenty of time before our next move. Want to have a little more fun?"

"Yep, but first. Oh Gir." She called out. Seeing Gir step back out with taco still over his face, Tenn cringed at the disgusting sight. "Time to go back in there and sing for Tak again."

"I'm gonna sing her the doom song." Gir cheered out as he began to laugh humorously at entertaining the scary lady.

* * *

Skoodge was feeling bored. He wanted at least to get off this blasted planet and to get back to work. Looking to his supposed co-worker had him picturing what he looked like inside out. When did he get this truly twisted? Was it really from the abuse of his Tallests and then Zim?

Bringing his feet down heavily to the floor, his boots did a nice thud sound before he enlisted his brain to do other things like spy.

"Where are you off to?" The Cleaner inquired in a haughty tone prompting himself to scoff at wanting to feel superior right now.

Skoodge needed to stretch his almost too short legs. Wanted to rip the eyeballs out of Clancy and Professor Membrane's sockets. When did he really get this twisted? He never looked at blood before in a state of enthralling beauty. He use to take a step back and think of how disgusting it was. Yes, he was bred for battle. Bred to take over planets at any cost, but he still balked at the gross level of it.

He paused in his introspect to find Clancy crossing the space to another room. It was a room they weren't even allowed it. A room where he knew that the ones calling the shots were in. His hatred grew. Was he smelling blood right now? Oh that sweet smell of it.

Skoodge paused as an age old tick of feeling sickened by that took over. It felt foreign all of a sudden, but so welcoming. It felt like he was with his old friend, but it was himself.

Clancy stepped out of the room he was in to fix, Skoodge with a threatening gaze. "You have angered them with your curious nature."

Skoodge almost spoke to the insolent human, but he felt the sharpest nick against the back of his neck. Crumpling down to the ground heavily, he heard the thunking behind him from someone before he began to black out.

"Simulate him." The voice was cold and unfeeling. Far more than anything he was familiar with. Far more condescending even with saying two words.

"Yes, Master." Clancy bided before he fell completely under.

* * *

Zim had left Gaz alone in the room as his thoughts ran rampant. Why all this when it is to be sure something bigger than Membrane at the root of this all? Membrane was simply a puppet himself. Gaz was required to remain pure to keep her powers at the highest potential. Dib was their father's replacement. Both of them are intelligent in spite of Zim always making fun of Dib in the past. Many others would view them as a threat and not a benefit. Gaz does have a heart when in the past many would think her as completely unfeeling. Dib has been able to think more on the fly than even his own father.

"They would be threats. Even we wouldn't welcome them like this." Zim spoke out loud as more thoughts entered.

Tak held a hidden component within that pak of hers. It was something that even Dib couldn't access. It was that one thing that would show who really is in charge. They already knew now where they kept their main base of operations. Now they had to figure a way in.

"Swear our loyalty to them?" Zim wondered as he tapped his digit against his nail. "No, they wanted me in that containment unit. They want Dib and Gaz. That is something I'm not willing to do."

He was afraid of his mate and their smeet. They all wanted this to end, but it wasn't a simple operation.

"Was life simpler when you were a little bit more insane?"

Zim actually smiled listening to Dib's voice. "Shouldn't you be with your mate?"

"I just left her to rest." Dib strolled to the nearest chair to sit down at. "I assume that is what Gaz is doing."

"Indeed. As for your question, yes. Back then I wouldn't of cared to much about both of you. Now I care. I care more about my mate and our smeet." Zim looked up at the screen where the planet they needed to infiltrate.

Dib studied the planet. "Well since I have what I got from her crazy homicidal pak, we can start the mapping process. We'll put an end to this Zim."

Zim had thoughts grilling inside his head as he turned his murderous brain up to the screen once more. "I look forward to the mayhem we will cause."


	22. Pucker Up

**Thanks again Ngrey for helping boosting this imagination again. I'm gonna build up to that point for right now so I understand about some lulls in each chapter because hey I can be a boring gal at times. :P**

* * *

Skoodge woke up feeling massively ill inside his spooch even as he awoke to find himself on a hard table with his arms and legs shackled down. His eyes fixed as best as they could in his surroundings as he spotted a being he never laid eyes on before.

"Who are you?" His voice sounded so weak that it sickened him.

"Doesn't matter for now, Puppet." Their cold eyes fixed on him making him feel naked for once. "What matters now is how you believe you are oh so superior compared to anyone else."

"We are." He argued.

"And yet here you lay in a helpless state. How truly pathetic, Puppet." Their spindly fingers twitched in the dim lighting.

"We are. I don't know who you think you are, but when I get out..."

"When you get out you'll be simulated again. I'm the one who brought this side out for you. I'm the one who will prevail while you just fail."

Skoodge watched at how their one digit went to his face. Readying it. "I conquered, Blorch. What have you done?"

The laugh was sick. Evil. Even condescending as they brought their finger to drag against his skin. "I have done so much that it will make your leaders wonder. It all starts with the minds and ends with a bang."

Feeling the stinging effect from the narrow cut being produced had him sucking in a quick intake of breath when bubbling was produced. "What are you doing?"

"Acid within the system. I do so enjoy making others suffer." Bringing their sharp nail back up, they drug it back down as a sick smile formed. "Puppet."

The mocking tone was harsher than anything he had known before. This one was able to bring something even more ugly in thought as he continued to feel his skin burn from their touch. "Stop."

"Not until I bring you back into the fold."

Feeling the sharp nick against his skin, Skoodge fell back into darkness even as the laugh issued rang inside his head.

* * *

Gir enjoyed the torture. He enjoyed the control. Enjoyed how his master was enlisting more protocols for him. He didn't mind the insanity that was brought forth from time to time since it felt like a vacation in punishing the one in front of him. He loved watching the runged up female Irken was weakening up more. He could sense her giving up. He wanted to ease her discomfort in a false sense of security.

"Ohhhhhh does the lady want to sleep?" He asked in his more dumbed down state. "I can give you a pillow. Snacks."

Tak opened her eyes slightly to regard his stupid nature before her. "Let me go."

"But mastah told me not to." A smile played up on his face as he came closer. "I will though if you give me a kiss."

Tak considered. "How about a kiss and a taco?"

Squealing at that thought, Gir hopped up and down. "Yes!"

Tak cringed at the screaming. "Anything you desire."

Gir crawled up her body to get level with her face. "Pucker up and here I come." He cooed out.

She imagined it to be someone else as she did as he wanted finding a metallic kiss being laid harshly to her. "That was nice." She lied.

Unshackling her, Gir let her drop heavily to the ground face first. "Sorry Takkie!" Grinning wildly, he dropped to the ground to undo her leg bindings. "Taco, taco, taco!"

Tak hadn't eaten for a while now so she had a hard time getting back up on her feet. "No problem. Time for your payment."

Gir watched her leave in his continued dumb down state. "No one may pass."

Tak froze at hearing the cold tone again. This was a trick. Turning around to face him, she watched as his weaponry slowly emerged in a full display of making her crap in her pants if she was capable of doing. "I need to give you a taco still."

"Gir, don't kill her."

Hearing Dib's gentle order, Tak turned around to see him standing in front of her. "Please, Dib, I'll do anything for you if you stop this. I will fight at your side."

Coming to her, Dib brought her close to him for a gentle kiss. Tak smiled against it even as Gir laughed at her expense. She didn't care as she deepened the kiss to the point of her meeting the ground. Surprised, she looked up to find that Dib wasn't there. "What?"

"Yeah, my brother isn't about to dirty his lips with you." Gaz said as she entered the room. "Gir, could you please teach her a lesson by tying her back up."

Tak felt the clamps on her as she clawed at the ground in her futility. "No. No."

"Oh Tak. It is time I get into the nuttiness of that stupid brain of yours." Gaz almost laughed at her. Almost. "There is a part of your brain that knows the enemy. A part of you that Gir and I would love to explore." Watching her being brought back up, Gaz smirked. "Gir, will you love to help me?"

"Yessssssssssssssss." He hissed out as he stood between Tak and her.

"Then let's get started then."

Tak's eyes widened as she tried to struggle again. "They won't let us see. Whoever is responsible makes us not see. I just know of your father and Clancy. I overheard Clancy say he isn't who he says he is, but nothing more!"

Gaz exchanged a questioning look to Gir. "Desperation doesn't suit you, Tak. Though you have nothing left to lose do you?"

"No. I'm a lost cause to them. The Cleaners have a protocol they must adhere to. A protocol that if you are captured there will be no rescue." Breathing hard, Tak bowed her head down. "I think I was left behind on purpose. I don't care anymore."

Gaz came closer to stand next to Gir just bringing her hand on his hand to rest there as an extra weight was felt to her system. Within her she felt she needed to do one thing to bring Tak over and reveal even more. It was all to make sure if she was lying or not. She blasted her with an energy wave bringing out screams that resembled that of a rabbit. When she was done, Gaz stood there to see the change.

Tak was confused as she looked up to her skin. It returned to its normal pallor. She felt energized. "Why?"

Gaz didn't respond as she turned away from her quietly to exit the room. Gir stood there knowing why she did what she did. Taking purposeful strides away from that room, Gaz went to the room where the others were. She placed a hand on her stomach being protective as she waited for the door to slide open to reveal herself as they turned to regard her.

"She's been simulated. That is my nearest guess to why her pak has been greatly compromised. Why you still couldn't access it, Dib when you placed her pak on you. How else do you protect information from such a stubborn race?" Gaz explained with clarity.

"What of the Cleaner that is human?" Dib wondered as he rested against the control panel.

Gaz looked to Zim to see if he can guess it since he has seen that Cleaner once before the space station, and he viewed his profile while he was stuck in the containment unit. Zim clenched his jaw. "It's Torque. He lost a massive amount of weight, eh Dib?"

Dib's eyes seemed to have sunk in as memories flooded through him about Torque's increasing amount of bullying in Middle School before ending up as almost mute in High School. "He turned into a freaking psychopath? Ugh."

"Now we have to find out who is the major player in this game." Zim said plainly as his eyes met with his mate. They have to move quickly before she will be unable to fight. At this stage of pregnancy she was safe to still.


	23. The Best Pill Swallowed

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm having a very fun time typing with a busted hand so this chapter will be really short. Just call this a segue way for some future destruction.**

* * *

 _Puppets, puppets everywhere_

 _How they run_

 _How they scream_

 _Puppets, puppets everywhere_

 _What to do when they screech?_

 _Puppets make a good stew_

 _Puppets cut their strings_

 _Make them a casserole_

 _And doom them all until they beg_

 _Puppets, puppets everywhere_

 _How I enjoy how the blood flows_

 _How I enjoy the smell of fear_

 _Puppets, puppets everywhere_

 _Gardens grow_

 _Gardens die_

 _Make you into mulch_

 _That's how the puppets will die_

* * *

The clacking of their own footsteps made a most tantalizing sound to the owners ears. The cold deadly eyes reached every surface around where many would of thought were dead to the world, but to the owner it was a trick that they can only behold.

The Irken walked down his own path reaching a destination that held its own value, but to the owner of the deadly eyes it held such a tempting amount. No one suspected in all the years on that one planet that they were responsible for so much. How this one being has lived far too many countless lives as they settled somewheres an extensive amount of time enjoying the show as others destroyed said planet for their own whim. They didn't wish to rule the universe, they simply didn't care for that. Implosion held such carnal desire.

"Master I shall be off to do your bidding." Skoodge finally spoke ahead of them.

"Do as I desire, Puppet."

Skoodge gave his customary bow before he departed. The cruel teeth showed in its owners face. Yellow in appearance to the point you would think it as decay. This was the many lives that were swallowed up in its own fear based factor. The spindly fingers curled upwards as they felt a scream deep within that planet far away from their current positioning. A laughter cut through the owners throat as the walls began to shake in its wake.

Destruction is the best pill swallowed.

A pair of goggled eyes fixed on the owner as a snarl erupted. His children weren't failures, only him. "Get your children back, Puppet."

Professor Membrane wished to study this creature, but knew what powerful feelings erupted from just a word. He watched as how the snake-like tongue came out as sharp teeth protruded. "Their location is unknown at this time. They destroyed their own chips." He argued.

The clacking began as they neared the Professor. Hatred was spewing forth. "You know of their pak information. Locate it in that way. I thought you were supposed to be intelligent." The creature stated as Torque neared to listen before their own orders were supposed to be taken.

He faltered in insult as they uttered those words. Membrane is intelligent. So brilliant that he knew to be worshipped. They were trying to taint him. "Still unable to locate even by that information."

The snarl appeared again as the fingers wished to crush his life away. "Your daughter has power. Locate her that way. Are you really this useless?"

"I'm doing all that I can. Do you think that I want them to try to win against us? I created those children to know what they are capable of. I just know they won't try to destroy me because of their love." Membrane bellowed back.

Torque watched in fascination in wondering when his master will finally tire of his bellyaching to finally kill him off. He salivated as he watched the exchange. Loved how those spindly fingers neared the Professor. His smile grew large. His adrenaline rushed wishing his mate was here to have fun with. Thinking that Tak was dead meant he needed to replace her.

A cackling laugh cut through the space once more as the hands latched onto his throat to drag him up. "You know nothing. Puppet."

Membrane was frightened at the sheer intensity he witnessed in those eyes. His nerves shook and he felt close to loosing his own faculties. Never once in his life he felt this way even as he was thrown down to the ground horrifically hard. He scooted back away from his supposed master to swear he will try again.

The creature watched as the Professor limped away before fixing onto their most loyal cleaner. Someone who didn't need reprogramming. Someone who was willing to please because they loved destruction themselves. "Time to clean, Puppet."

Torque bowed as a cruel smile re-greeted his face. His heart pounded at the thought of the smell of blood. He will do what needs to be done.


	24. Annoyance?

**Sorry but it is another short chapter till I build it up to something more.**

* * *

Dib saw Gaz's annoyance to the level of when she use to hit him when they were younger. Dib wished to calm her, but knew from past experiences how that always proved useless. Sure she was older and got along with him, but with a child on the way, these distractions along the way to certain freedom, Dib knew she was almost becoming a more deadlier version of herself.

"I won't kill you. What are you thinking?" Gaz interrupted his thoughts as she stared ahead at nothing but twinkling stars.

Dib still hesitated. "We will get them. I know you know this, but I can feel your boiling point as well as those past memories of you strangling me."

Her eyes twitched. "You don't know the half of what I went through while going through all of this. I only spare you because it would be even torturous to you. You always had a soft heart. Not that I see anything wrong with it now since I'm growing even softer because I need to protect this extra life in me. Now I just want to destroy them in a very bloodied pace."

"I feel that we already know our enemy all too well. Someone that has been right in front of us. Not only our own father..."

"He's not my father." She squeezed her eyes tightly. "You are more of my father than he ever was or would ever hope to be. I can't believe I loved him at one time, but he was never there. You were."

It was an admission, Dib couldn't quite believe he was hearing from her. "I was once so devoted to him even when he called me insane. Hoped beyond hope that he would see me as an equal, but after he kicked you out I couldn't. I hated how he erased you out of our life." He paused as he thought to her admission. "It felt that I lost not only my own sister, but my own child."

Gaz sighed. "Well you are his clone, but at least one thing, you got the best part that obviously never existed in him."

Perhaps that will be the strongest compliment he will ever receive from her as he chanced in taking her hand.

* * *

"Zim if we are to do this then we have to strike soon." Tenn was tensed up as she approached from behind before circling to find his face almost immobile. "I know she doesn't want to sit off to the side, but we know how smeets grow far faster than a human baby."

"I know this, Tenn, but this is an opposition that we must think fully through. It isn't like we can perform a sweep in there to wipe them out. The chances of being more is highly likely." Zim's face looked almost too impassive now as he stared at nothingness.

Tenn was far more emotional. "You are chancing the life of your unborn smeet right now. She is too."

Zim moved on her in a barely unrecognizable state as he clutched her uniform to bring her towards him. His teeth were bared. His frustration truly felt. "You don't think I don't know this, Tenn? This is all that I've been thinking of. Do you think I truly enjoy this?" Letting her go, Zim stepped away from her. "Life was simpler when I didn't have these extra emotions running through my head. When all I ever thought about was me and me alone."

"You regretting your relationship?" Tenn dismissed what he just did towards her to move ahead.

Zim thought of those amber eyes looking at him with passion he has never seen before. He felt it was truly rewarding to have someone such as herself to love him back. Him not really deserving of love. "Never. She has given me a gift that I didn't know I wanted. My past is all about me not truly caring who I stepped on to get the Tallest's approval. All I wanted was that approval. That power. That unwavering loyalty to me. Many to worship my genius. Now all I want is to be free of this nightmare to be with my mate and smeet. Did I enjoy killing worthless humans? Yes. I won't say no to that. Many are so worthless."

"What about Dib?" She didn't know why she wanted to know the answer of this question right now. She only wanted to know if he can be counted on when the chips are down. Would he risk himself to save him too?"

Zim bowed his head down as he decided to look almost immobile again. "The Dib-stink. The bane of my existence earlier on this planet. I would of sacrificed him in order to save myself, but even in our state of hatred, I still saw something in him that was worth some time. Now that I've aged a bit more on that planet, I gained some wisdom. While his father is intelligent, there was something more to Dib to be wary of. When I met Gaz once more I saw something in him more. Something I wasn't aware of how Gaz felt for her brother. I saw someone that I can risk myself for. Maybe there is something bearable to this planet if they exist here."

"You gained common sense then, Zim. You really aren't as brash as you use to be." Tenn smiled just a bit caring for an old comrade.

Zim turned his head just a tad as his trademark sly look showed upon his features. "Perhaps so, but I'll still kick some ass. I am Zim after all."


	25. Puppets Must Die

Clancy was considering many places they may be. His feet propped up on the control panel in a way that belayed of what he was truly doing just now. Dark thoughts kept entering inside his head when he use to feel so carefree. He studied his faded plaid pants almost giggling stupidly at how many couldn't stand how he dressed. It was purposeful to feel a bit of joy at the distaste from others just looking at him. Hearing the surprisingly clueless, Professor Membrane enter, Clancy didn't even bother to look at him even when a loud boom was heard.

 _'That had to be them.'_ Thought Clancy as he pushed away from the panel just to stand up and move casually away while the Professor hunched over the panel to look up at the security feeds. "Don't bother. Zim and Gaz know how to move around undetected in spite of that noise."

Membrane twisted his body at Clancy's retreating form uncaring to what he had to say as he looked through the feeds. Science will lead the way for him if simple eyesight wasn't afforded to him right now.

* * *

Torque's face contorted into glee at the sound of the resounding boom making him lift his body up for action. He sniffed the air to detect anything off before he slowly made his way out of the place he was now in. He entered the vast corridor interested in one direction more then the other. His years of tormenting others has finally paid off to a hopefully catastrophic level.

"Puppets." Slithered a voice that echoed throughout the station at the moment. Torque wasn't bothered by it in the least as he continued down his pathway since he found that the owner of that voice had a special way of creating their own fear.

* * *

Skoodge was surprised by the boom himself when he just landed. There was no other spacecraft in the vicinity so he wondered how long they were waiting to make their own move. Hearing the voice of his master almost chilled him till he twitched his antenna into a specific direction while sensing another Irken.

At least this will prove more exciting then the mission he just came from. Perhaps now he'll be able to tear Zim inside out with his own payback.

Hearing a faint sound ahead he went to explore as he readied himself for anything.

* * *

Professor Membrane checked changes in temperature with infrared. Looked for any others heat pattern in the ventilation system. He already dismissed the already known figures in this establishment. He continued to pour through any other scenarios wondering where they might be. No one is as good as him. No one. He is the top person in his field after all.

"Oh I know you children are out there. You still aren't better than myself." He almost whispered his thoughts out, but felt the need to bellow it out instead.

Dib had stood behind him for a half hour. After dropping from the vents, he was none too surprised at his father's endeavor of remaining clueless for a smart individual. He stood silent just more curious if he would get wise, but figured it was best to finally at least say something.

"If you are truly better than us, than why haven't you looked behind you?" Dib almost wanted to sound snide, but his own father was a bit pathetic.

Turning around to see his own son almost covered head to toe with something of a thermal based suit, Membrane crossed his arms over his chest. "There you are son. I've been wondering when you would speak to me."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Give it up. You may be a man of science, but you have no clue about common sense."

His goggles always moved with his facial expressions prompting Dib to wonder if he built them like that on purpose. "Ha ha ha ha ha, son. It is you without none."

"And yet I'm here. I manage to bypass your security system, true with a bit of help, but still I know to look behind me." Dib shook his head just taking his dad in. How is he a clone of him?

"Now tell me, son. Where is that daughter of mines?"

He spoke so casually now to him, that Dib scoffed. "Seeing that I'm your clone... _Dad_." He said dad with such derision. "She's not only my sister, but my daughter."

Membrane had to admit that it wasn't something he was expecting. "How do you figure that?"

Dib smirked openly loving his soon-to-be expression soon enough. "She told me herself so therefore... I welcome Zim and their smeet into the family with open arms."

As expected, his father jerked his head back before throwing his hand out to him prompting him to move out of the way when the Professor launched an electrical bolt from his outstretched hand.

Waggling his finger at Dib, Membrane shook his head. "Oh my poor insane son. You should know not to insult your maker."

Dib couldn't believe how casual he sounded after doing that, but not caring for long, Dib brought out his own weapon to ready it. "That's fine since I'm pretty much over it." He knew a weapon could only help charge his father out more, so he had to go a bit old school when he extended the staff he wielded. It was time to dance.

* * *

Zim turned his head towards Gaz as they laid wedged inside the ducting. Tenn and Dib had already separated from them. Gir was elsewhere on the base. Zim didn't know where Gir was since all he did know that Gir was loving the chance to do something productive again.

Gaz gazed intently into his eyes as she silently communicated. She was timing herself so she knew it was time to head off now. She knew they'll kick ass, but wondered how well Dib was doing with their so-called father. Will he go through with it or will he actually do the opposite. She couldn't exactly fault her brother for being sensitive, before she could of, but now she was accepting. Feeling Zim pressing his mouth against hers, Gaz felt herself weaken till resolve took over knowing fully well they both needed to concentrate.

Zim watched her basically slither off past him as she crawled ahead. She was so silent. So deadly that his smile grew when he thought of the impending doom they were about to unleash as he opened up a vent to lower himself down.

* * *

"Oh it's you. I was hoping for Zim." Skoodge's shoulders slumped at the sight of Tenn before him. "Doubt you'll be any trouble compared to him."

Tenn felt insulted by that remark as she stepped forward so quickly she just ended up poking him hard in the chest. "What the Irk are you implying?"

Skoodge couldn't tell if she was crazy or stupid for being that close right now. He was her enemy. "After your failure on Meekrob, I know there is no challenge with you." He scoffed before throwing his head back to mostly yawn. "Any good soldier will still be able to handle defective SIR units. You panicked. Oh I saw that transmission. I laughed at your panic. You were so scared." Poking her back, he brought his face closer to hers. "You may be smart, Tenn, but bravery isn't your strong suit."

Angered, Tenn pushed him back from her. "Did you mate with one of those large giant rats or did you stick yourself so far up them that you are now a rat? I liked who you were before and now you are worse than all of us combined."

 **"Puppets must die!"**

Tenn heard the voice and felt the floor quake. "Who the hell was that?"

Skoodge's face became darker as a lopsided nutty smile was placed on his face. His antenna's seemed to sharpen while his voice seemed to echo in the room. "Master."

Glancing to his claws she noticed they got longer. "What the...?" This wasn't Skoodge at all. Watching him move in for attack she watched as his tongue stuck out becoming forked. "You're being controlled."

Just as she realized that, Tenn and Skoodge began to fight. Skoodge's claw slashed at her face while his tongue looped around her neck to tighten around her. Tenn extended one of her legs out to stab him hard in the side while grabbing at his tongue to pull. Skoodge made strange sounds as she did that, but he didn't seem to care when spikes were becoming shown starting around his so-called tonsils. Her eyes widened as she extended another pak leg to stab at his tongue.

Skoodge jerked back from her as his hand casually touched his tongue. "Bitch." He hissed before going in for the attack once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't been around. I have been busy elsewhere and while I've been given some good ideas, I noticed that I'm losing interest in this story. I'm going to try to finish it and in the next chapter they'll see who is controlling everything. Give me time. Also I'm sure that I left some mighty big holes here on this chapter, but even I like a good mystery.**


	26. The Enemy Revealed

Gaz found herself in a spot that had her looking down to strange sort of creatures. Some had eyes in their mouths. There was a weird slug-like creature that had a slow deep stupid voice. There was even a creature that looked like a deranged version of her. Watching her hop around, Gaz wondered if this was a mutated version of herself. If it was a failed experiment from her ex-father then she'll delight in watching it suffer.

"Now, now, daughter. You do know not to gnaw at the minions just yet until our master is done with them." Gaz's attention went to the familiar voice to see that it really wasn't the actual Professor Membrane, but a screwed up version of him.

The mutated Gaz threw the babyish looking thing across the room causing it to squeal and cry as it squeaked down the wall. Turning to her father, she stuck her tongue out to lick her teeth. "I'm bored and he's stupid."

"Just because he's stupid doesn't mean you should kill him unless you have permission." Mutated Membrane scorned lightly as he approached his daughter to pat her on the head. "I've always been so proud of you."

Gaz could fight them easily enough, but a mutated version of herself would be like coming across the younger version of herself. More violence then understanding. Peering around the room to find them closed in essentially, she lifted up her wrist remote to press in a sequence of numbers and letters in to signal that it was locked. She'll have to thank Gir later for accessing everything before hand. Bringing out a portable mask, she placed it on herself before pumping in the poison as the air sifted on.

Below, the smaller creatures began to suffer first as their eyes started to bulge out. The slug creature started to melt. The larger ones began to tumble down as they started to twitch leaving the only ones in there to be the mutated Gaz and Membrane versions. He started to cackle as he tried to open the door with the panel. Mutated Gaz looked around till she spotted the vent. Gaz knew what was about to happen as she moved away. No way she'll fight in an enclosed area. She wasn't afraid of the other version of herself, but she wasn't stupid.

Leaping up into the air, Mutated Gaz tore open the vent to crawl herself through. "You can't hide."

* * *

Tenn slashed across Skoodge's face to the point of exposing his own mandible. Stumbling backwards, Skoodge put his hand against his wound finding blood spewing out meaning she found one of the larger blood vessels.

"Nothing to say to that, Skoodge?" Hearing him swallow some blood that went inside his mouth, Tenn decided to go for the attack again. Some of her wounds were already healing up, but not the one to her leg just yet. Still she was able to move.

Skoodge squinted his eyes to her as he continued smelling and tasting some of his blood. It tasted acrid to him as he thought about another weapon to use against her when she moved quickly enough to lob off his own hand. The weapon he was about to use already popped out of his pak and fell to the floor where his lobbed off hand was.

Tenn cocked her head as she took a few steps back expecting him to extend his pak legs out. "I'm not crying right now, Skoodge. Want to take it all back what you said about me?"

Skoodge waved his stump towards her squirting her with some blood. "I want Irk to die."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Hearing his master screeching inside of his head, Skoodge felt his insides exploding. "Yunk... Nunh."

Tenn was watching Skoodge's eyes bulging and his green skin turning red. "What in the name of Irk is happening to you?"

Falling to his knees, Skoodge felt his nerves snapping and his squeedily spooch blowing up. "Kill her, Tenn. Doooooo it."

"Skoodge, who is doing this to you?"

 **"Puppet!"** The name echoed through the place again.

Tenn opened her eyes up wide as her eye twitched at the edge. "Skoodge I want to save you." She felt helpless as she looked at her once comrade dying.

Skoodge won't hold out much longer. "I did this to get the better of the Tallests. The better of Zim. Tenn... Kill her. Leave me."

Seeing him bloating up, Tenn backed away to the door. First anger was replaced with pity as she watched him being tortured before her eyes. "I'll avenge you, Skoodge."

His hand extended out to her as he kneeled over as he squeaked out his last word to her prompting her to leave the room. On the other side of the door she heard his scream before an explosion was heard. She felt moisture lick the corner of her eyes.

"I'll avenge you." She whispered as she ran off.

* * *

Zim dropped down finding Gir making the filthiest mess around. While it was organic matter from other beings that he was thrashing. It reminded him of taco day when the living room in his old base was smattered with his debris. Feeling something wet splat against his cheek, Zim flicked it off in disgust.

"Food matter or organic matter? Both smell revolting." Feeling something hit him again, Zim took a step back. "Enjoying yourself, Gir?" He had to shout above Gir's carnage.

Stopping in the midst of his destruction, Gir's eyes flashed to cyan. "I'M HAVING A FINGER PAINTING CONTEST!" His tongue stuck out as he scratched his behind. "Wanna join?"

Lifting his gun up, Zim shot one dead as his hit its head. Watching the being fizzle away, Zim shook his head at his expecting minion. "Nah, I'm good. Continue playing with your new toys, Gir."

"OKEY DOKEY!" Gir screamed. Eyes turning red, he produced a saw blade from his head as laughter began to echo through the room.

Zim enjoyed having a fully functional SIR unit now. Feeling he had destruction of his own to cause, he turned to march off in confident strides. He of course had to make sure not to slip on any brain matter on the floor. Stepping out of the corridor, Zim heard some banging up ahead. He grinned knowing he will have fun soon enough.

* * *

Gaz's eyes took in this other version of herself. The drool that was pooling on the ground underneath her. Her claws. She wore the same dress she wore when she was nine. Gaz hardly ever got creeped out in her life, but this had her eye twitching.

"You enjoying what you are looking at?" The mutated Gaz asked. Her voice had the tone of sucking in her saliva as she spoke.

"You one of my father's failed experiment?"

She licked her teeth as her nails clicked together. Blood lust was completely soaked into her veins. "I want to have fun with you. I want to see what your insides look like." The mutation was in deep with her desire.

 **"Puppet!"**

Gaz noticed how the mutation seemed to shrink back at the angry voice. "Let me guess, you aren't allowed to kill me."

That angered her other version. She hated following the rules so she took a step forward towards, Gaz. "Death will be welcoming for you." She promised as she produced a piece of candy to swallow.

 **"PUPPETTTTTTTTT!"**

This time the anger reverberated through the room making Gaz throw out her hands to steady herself from the shaking. "And people thought I have a temper." She thought out loud.

The mutation hated the regulation as she looked to the ceiling. "I'm better than her." She argued to her so-called master. Hearing the massive screeching inside her head, she growled.

Not needing a much more angrier version of herself roaming around, Gaz quickly rushed her as she popped her vial open. Kicking her mouth open, Gaz landed on top of her other version to simply have her swallow the far more concentrated version of her poison down. The mutation tried to claw at her, but the spikes she activated at the bottom of her boots extended out to stomp down one hand while kicking the other away.

Moving off her, Gaz watched as the mutation flared and screamed. "Guess I'm better than you."

"NOOOOOOO!"

Watching the scene with some interest, Gaz never got this reaction from Iggins. It would of been nice if he did that when she killed him.

* * *

Dib had been ducking and dodging the many energy bolts coming from his father. While his father had some slashes on him now, Dib was the one tiring.

"Now come on son. Don't you want to stop this foolishness and join me in a quest for domination?" Membrane put his hands down to his side as he resumed a relaxed stance.

Dib scanned him unknowing all the things he had been doing all this time. "When have you been so interested in that?"

"Ha ha ha. Years son, years. Did you know that you were the only successful clone I produced?" Membrane studied his son's questioning expression. "Oh well of course you don't because I never told you. You stumbled on to your beginnings simply by accident. Oh my poor insane son."

"I'm not insane." Dib bit out. "How many others did you produce?"

"Fourty of you. One of Gaz. One of me. They are all here. That Gaz is truly destructive, but willing to please me. All my clone has to say is to give the order to kill and she does happily." Membrane smiled under his collar. "The successful clone of, Gaz is far more sophisticated."

"How is there a clone of you when I'm your clone?" Dib put his hand out to the side to make sense of the insanity of his life. "You have any clue how insane you are? You call me insane, but at least I don't fit the square peg into the round hole."

Waggling his finger in front of him, Membrane took in a sterner tone in his voice. "You are being rude now, son."

Dib groaned at his level of craziness. "I'm being rude? You put a chip and both me and Gaz. You know how insane that is? I'm not insane. You are!"

"You both talk too much." Gaz said from the far edge of the room. She entered in there while they were in the midst of speaking. "Also, Dib is correct. You are insane. You are rude. You are an asshole."

Dib smirked at his sisters remark as his father tensed. "I like your assessment, Gaz."

Membrane fired an electric bolt at her in an effort to quiet her up. Missing her an inch as she rolled away from the bolt, Dib glared at his so-called father as he went at him with his staff. Gaz seeing this decided to egg him on.

"I guess you aren't a puppet either. As for all those mutations, except for one of you, I had great pleasure in ending them all." She ducked away from another blast. Seeing Dib strike him in the shoulder, she smirked. "I'm still keeping my smeet. Dib will make a wonderful Uncle and Grandfather."

Hearing that last remark, Dib stabbed his father a bit too casually in the thigh. "I would say we will be the most dysfunctional family around, but with Zim being your mate and father of your child there, it will be pretty normal." Feeling his dad's hand connect to his arm he felt a current running through his nerves. "Nunh!"

Gaz had to aim perfectly when she launched an energy attack to her once fathers head to separate Dib from him. "End him, Dib. He's not our real dad." Gaz bided. She knew it will be tough on him, but Membrane was too power hungry.

Sweat was beading down him as he forced himself to recover from that attack, Dib looked at his once great father with pity. It was pity of so many wasted years of looking up to someone he considered amazing. He let out shuddered air from his lung. "You are a disappointment." He whispered as he had his staff stab him directly in the neck. Pulling it out quickly, he stabbed him in the heart. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stepped back to find Gaz's small hands on his back. "How have you been able to deal with this?"

Gaz looked to the now dead form of Professor Membrane. "I was able to deal with it when it came to ending those who molested, raped, and killed innocent people. I wasn't able to do it in the beginning. Dib, he wouldn't stop if he wanted to mind control us both and kill my smeet."

"I know." Turning to face his sister, he spotted Zim and Tenn as they stood at the entrance. He saw blood on them making it known they have their share of battles. Spotting Gir looking like Carrie from that film, Dib looked to his sisters eyes as his hand reached up to cup her own cheek. "Let's get the bastard in charge."

Zim grinned loving the thought of more violence. "Oh and I killed a really strange version of your dad. He squealed like a pig."

"I know where their master is." Gir's deadly tone was back as he went back into the corridor.

Coming out of the room, Dib paused to glance over at his dead father. Feeling a kiss from Tenn on his cheek, he smiled before nodding signaling his readiness of their mission. Soon hey were running towards the room that Gir located after his carnage mission.

Running through a control room, they soon found themselves in a darkened space as two white eyes opened up in the darkness. They were bright and even though they held no pupils, they can sense the death involved. The familiar feeling.

 **"Puppets."** It slithered as the lights slowly opened up to give way to the being in front of them.

Zim and Dib's eyes seemed to shrink as they took it all in. All the unanswered questions finally revealed.

"Ms Bitters?!" They both said in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you Ngrey for that idea. :) Had to cut this chapter short for my hand's sake. Thanks for the reviews. :) Also yeah I know about holes here.**


	27. The Real Deal

_"Ms Bitters?!"_

Zim and Dib were stunned as so many unanswered questions finally were revealed. So many years they wondered about her and still were as they stood in front of her.

"What are you?" Dib finally released his brain in its own fatal grip of being severely tongue tied. "Why did you do all this?"

Ms Bitters was in her customary outfit she had always been since they first entered her classroom. She still had that same hunch in her posture. The claw-like hands posed continuously in front of her. She looked over to Zim and Tenn as if they had the actual answer so she couldn't bother to reply.

Zim swallowed what felt like a thorny lump in his throat. "Well I'm now arguing she escaped from your head, Dib, but for right now she's a Scheleg'her from the Andris system. All the things she was capable of doing and being inside that classroom points to it."

"Are they known to do this, Zim?" Gaz asked him as her attention remained on Ms Bitters.

His posture seemed to deflate as he felt stupid now not to think of this angle. Peering over to Tenn, he could only judge that she had no clue about this even in the containment unit longer than him. "They come to a planet and spend years on it slowly destroying it. It is a slow moving virus that infects many. The countless wars could be blamed on her. They never move swiftly. They enjoy a certain..."

"Doom." Dib finished for him. "Why did you enlist my sister in this? Zim and Tenn too. Why?" Listening to Zim say something under his breath had Dib turning his head sharply to Zim. "What did you say?"

"All these years chasing me around for being an alien and you had one under your nose all this time. What kind of paranormal investigator are you?" Zim's eyes narrowed to hallowed points as he turned his gaze to him.

Dib scoffed at him. "Hey! She just looked and smelled like a scary old lady. You came in with green skin, no nose, no ears, stupid contacts, and a horrible wig. How in the world could I NOT accuse you of being an alien? Also did I mention she's scary?"

"HEY! I'll have you know that my disguise was genius. No one knew except for you and Gaz. Everyone else was just too stupid." Zim poked at him hard.

Feeling the sharp jab of him poking him, Dib poked him back. Feeling another poke from Zim, Dib poked back. "Quit poking me!"

Tenn had no clue what to say as she looked to Gir beside her who just shrugged. Gaz seriously wished she had her Game Slave on her like she use to have when they fought in the past. Ms Bitters felt a headache coming on that always resulted from, Zim and Dib fighting.

 **"QUIET!"** Ms Bitters bellowed out as a slithering sound was heard. Her head went this way and that as she considered the two morons in front of her. "If you weren't so important in my plans I would of ruined you a long time ago."

Dib was alert again. "And what plans were that exactly? You know with all of us."

Ms Bitters honestly didn't want to tire herself out by talking any jibber jabber when she had far more important things to do. Knowing that two others were coming from behind her she will just allow them to speak. Clancy stepped to the left of her while Torque was at her right.

"I'd ask where, Tak is, but I simply don't care." Torque held such a lopsided perverted smile on his face as he eyed all five of them in front of him. Bloodlust was something he began to crave once more.

Tenn turned her head to Dib. "Guess that wasn't love."

Dib's mouth was so tightly closed as he scanned them for any other possible weaknesses. Clancy he had no clue about. The other two were unstable in their own way. "No, it was lust." He said to her.

Gaz and Zim were looking over Clancy's miserable mixed attire in open disgust. "You are like a plaid digestion problem deep in my system." Zim sneered.

Clancy smirked at that as he looked towards, Dib. "Good going in killing off your own dad. You made room to take his spot over."

"That was something you already intended to do. You wanted him to take over. How long have you been wanting us to help you out?" Gaz directed this to Ms Bitters.

An odd smile reached Ms Bitters face as she looked towards, Gaz. "I've been watching ever since your birth. You both were the only successful batch. Your father was a useful tool believing he was the answer when he was just a means to an end." Slithering was heard as she moved a bit. "Dib was required to end his life and take over in his place. The only problem was his humanity."

Seeing how she regarded him again, Dib narrowed his eyes. "And separating my sister from us. Namely me."

"Ah you assumed correctly." Ms Bitters tired of speaking so she signaled Clancy to.

"Also to keep her pure. It was best to keep her powers as powerful as they were. We did have to stop it for the time being until she was ready so we placed a chip in her long ago." Clancy took a step forward towards Gaz. "I wasn't allowed to let you both get together, but I did. She already punished me and it made me so happy."

Zim was becoming bored and annoyed. "Yeah, yeah, you're happy. Blah blah blah. Wah, wah. She couldn't resist the all mighty Zim. Now I just really want to destroy you all. NO ONE makes me obey them. No one."

Clancy grinned wildly. "Oh but you did. Just like a good little insect you are."

"Insect?! I will show you, worm baby. Your descendent was an ape and you are still an ape." Zim stepped forward holding his hands upright as he clutched them in open anger. "Do you have any last words in your demise?"

Still grinning, Clancy's mouth became impossibly bigger as he smiled. "Ittttttttttttt..." His head began to shake as his arms wailed around. "Makes me soooooooooo HAPPY!"

Zim's left eye remained open all the way skeptically as he took a cautious step back from the person who has been normally psychotic in a very quiet sense all this time. "Oooooookayyyyyyyy."

Pulling his hair in a slow methodical fashion as his smile grew even larger, sweat started to bead down his temples as his excitement grew to to a very substantial level. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm... Ugghhhhhhhhh..." Panting, Clancy's hands started to tremble. "I haven't felt this way in soooooooo long. Nunhhhhhhh..."

Gir's cyan eyes glowed in excitement. **"PIGGIESSSSSS!"**

Dib had no idea where he should step right now as he watched this Clancy fellow go nuts, Gir becoming Gir, and Zim looking as if he'll scream or blast something. As he remained cautious he thought there was something awfully familiar with this, Clancy. He had a feeling he saw him before, but where?

"You know I'd leave, but I came here to destroy you all." Zim was raising his finger in the air trying to think of what he wanted to do.

Tenn kept her focus on, Torque as he literally cut his arm to sniff at his blood. Gaz was the only one who remained expressionless.

"Don't you remember me at all, _Zim_?" Clancy asked as he put emphasis on his name.

Zim made a show of thinking, but merely shrugged.

The sweat beaded off him more. "I'msohappy!" Clancy shouted quickly as a squeak was given at the end.

Placing his finger to his chin, Zim tapped it, raised his finger in the air, placed it back on his chin, and shrugged again. Ms Bitters rolled her eyes unable to believe how idiotic he was. Gaz was just getting bored and felt like their smeet will be born in a matter of seconds while still hoping their child had her attention span.

Clancy fumed as he stepped forward clenching his fists to speak more slowly. "I'm. So. Happy."

Zim raised both his hands up in the air as he shrugged. "Care to elaborate."

Dib began to look at his watch to count down the minutes until Zim got who this was. Hell! He got it. He could of mated with Tenn by now before Zim reached who this really was.

Clancy pulled at his hair again as he removed his jacket to reveal a t-shirt with a orange splatter on it. "Ohhhhh... I'm happy."

Scratching his rear, Zim curled his lip in thought. "Well I do get that you are happy, but how is this helping me? I just want to cause destruction, but all you are doing is telling me your pitiful emotions."

Dib lost it. "AGHHHHHH! Zim! That is the kid that you were experimenting on! You had him eating plateful of waffles with you. I remember the video of Gir feeding you waffles after waffles, and you bringing him in to eat them with you. You were attacked by these evil squid things as he kept saying how happy he was. Don't you remember now?" Breathing hard from his over exertion, Dib just stared Zim down.

Looking this way and that, Zim shook his head. "All worm babies look the same to me."

"I should put you in a nightmare world for that remark." Gaz groused. "Do I look like Dib when you have me in bed with you?"

More frightened at the aspect of angering his mate, Zim turned to her to take her by the hand. "No not you, Gaz-mate. You look like no one I have ever met before. You are beauty in so many ways." Lowering his voice, well what he thought was lowered, he added, "Especially when I have you naked on your back as I..."

"Oh someone kill me now." Dib covered his ears in his private hell.

Turning quickly towards, Clancy, Zim pointed at him. "NICK! How in the hell did you get out of your containment unit?! Bad human. Badddddddd!"

"Oh please I hope and pray that our smeet has my intelligence and attention span. Please." Gaz begged before poking Zim hard in the shoulder. "Shut up and let's get on with this. I'm bored and a bit anxious, if you know what I mean."

Zim shook his head not knowing what she meant while, Dib felt tortured again.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Ms Bitters shouted. "I agree with, Gaz. Let's get on with this."

Holding up his hands in the air, Zim called for everyones attention in the room. "We will get on it, but right now I just want to say one thing if I may."

Ms Bitters looked to each of her companions as they hummed in thought. She still had a few more clones out there since she still felt their connections.

 **"AHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Dib started to hum the outro to Mysterious Mysteries as he waited for the yelling to halt. Gir's eyes flashed back to red as a full smile slowly materialized on his face. Tenn was counting in her head how many were being killed. Zim began to laugh as Gaz just didn't care.

 **"IT'S EATING DIB NUMBER 71. OH THE HORROR!"**

"How many were out there?" Dib whispered.

"By the readings on their log: 700 clones in total. 71 was the last Dib. He was ugly." Replied Gir.

"How many of Gaz was out there?"

"About 69. Interesting number if you want to think about it." Gir answered as his face took on an edge of perversion.

Waving his hand in front of Gir, Dib threw up a little in his mouth. "If there were 700 then were the rest my dad?"

"No. I had fun killing many of them. Some were laboratory workers. Some assassins. Only one was Professor Membrane, Zim killed him. Gaz killed number 69." Gir responded as he looked over to Gaz. "She dropped poison on her portion killing those."

Ms Bitters cried out in anger at hearing more wasted minions. "I will destroy you all." Looks to, Gaz and Dib. "Not you both. You both will be re-educated. First I must remove that life inside of you after I dispose of, Zim and Tenn."

Hearing her intention, Zim turned serious once more. "I always never really liked you." Door opening up behind them, he enjoyed the looks on, Clancy, Torque's, and Ms Bitters face far more than the fish smell. "Nick! You remember my flesh-eating demon squid. I've gotten them under control since the last you were in my base."

Nick looked to the all too evil faces of the squid as they neared behind, Zim. He counted at least five in total. "Only five? What happened to the rest?"

The slap on the flooring from the tentacle from the leader glared at, Nick openly. Memories of this annoyingly happy child filtered through him. Memories of him banging on the glass in his excited glee. "Still feasting on flesh." His sharp teeth snapped closed. "Been wanting to dine on your tender flesh for some time human."

"I promised them they can have this planet in exchange for a lifetime of freedom." Zim said in delight. "Also it helps that they never wanted to look upon my handsome face any longer. All I can say that I'm good with that."

Gaz was watching, Ms Bitters slowly coming undone in front of them. She spotted a bit of flesh plopping off before something sinewy and juicy was radiating off her body. Gaz readied her weapon as she watched her seemingly grow. Taking a glimpse of, Zim and Dib, they weren't too surprised seeing this as if this wasn't new.

"What the hell is happening?" Tenn asked Dib in a hushed tone.

"She is going to look even scarier then before." Dib answered as he glanced over to, Zim. "No, I do not have a portal in my head right now."

Zim twitched as he watched, Ms Bitters start to grow taller as her legs turned into fine points. "Doesn't matter. Where she's going we won't need it anyhow. She's the real deal."

* * *

 **A/N: Had to break this off into two parts for my worn and broken wrist. I thought I would try for humor to break the tension. Hope you enjoyed.**


	28. Zim

**A/N: Sorry it is a super short chapter.**

* * *

Continuing to watch, Ms Bitters grow and expand as her true form took shape, everyone in the opposing group backed away. Nick and Torque stood still under foot uncaring at how sharp her legs were as they pressed against their bodies.

"Gaz." Zim wanted her to attack, Ms Bitters with her powers, but Gaz shook her head.

"She already wants to kill off our smeet, Zim. You know that is her current target. I'll get her, but right now we need to find her weakness." Gaz hissed out even as the squid moved in front of her.

Seeing her questioning look, Zim thought to boast. "I had him understand to protect you due to your delicate nature."

"I will harm you after this. I'm not delicate." Gaz argued as she looked past the squid to see, Ms Bitters stomp one of her legs forward towards them.

"Less discussing and more stopping." Dib tossed to them as he jumped to the side when one of her legs stabbed the ground next to him. "I thought you didn't want to kill me!" He complained to, Ms Bitters.

Ms Bitters sharply snapped her neck to his direction. "I don't, but I can revive you if I wish." With that she slammed her sharp foot into the ground near him.

Seeing Torque advancing towards her, Tenn extended herself out by extending her pak legs out. Seeing the look of glee on his face had her wiping her memory clean from what he was truly thinking as she swiped forward just to see him grab at her leg to pull her down.

"You kinda remind me of, Tak." He breathed out in such a perverted way, Tenn punched him in the face.

"Gir! Cause destruction." Simple instruction, but effective when Gir laughed with glee before charging forward towards, Ms Bitters just to be easily eaten. Zim's eyes went wide as disbelief crossed his face. He knew that her kind has a stronger stomach acid then any of the other species. "Fuck."

Not enjoying seeing, Zim's look of sadness with his disbelief, Gaz poked him hard. "We have to kill this bitch. Avenge Gir if you have to." Looking towards a door, Gaz spotted minions coming through. "Oh darn it."

Dib continued to duck around, Ms Bitters leg as she continued to stab down near him. At hearing Gaz, Dib looked to where she was staring at just to narrow his eyes as he thrusted forward to punch, Nick right in the face. "You happy now?"

The look of glee washed away as a cold wave washed through his eyes. Nick brushed his hand against his cheek from where he was punched. "Now I am." Grabbing him quickly by the neck, Nick threw him towards the other minions. "I don't want to kill you, but you do know she really can revive you if she must."

Feeling his arm being grabbed by some strange looking creature, Dib's eyes grew into saucers at seeing sharp fangs coming towards his skin. "Yunh. Oh fuck no!" Twisting around, Dib kicked that minion in the face as another grabbed him from behind to start dragging him away.

Gaz's eyes watched in horror at seeing her brother being stretched as he was also dragged away. Considering, Ms Bitters who continued to advance towards her and then her brother, Gaz inwardly cursed as she told the squid a quick good bye while running towards her brother to aid him.

Feeling a strong slash across his stomach, Zim's eyes were fixated on, Gaz more than Ms Bitters now. "GAZ!"

A sickly smile reached, Ms Bitters face as she brought her face quickly to Zim's. "A perfect ploy."

"You wanted to get them together." Zim may of sounded far too calm as he said that, but it horrified him as he brought his weapon out to shoot her right in the mouth. Watching her jerk back and bring out a blood curdling wail, Zim had a clue what will happen next as he spotted her opening her mouth wide to spew out acid into the room. "Tenn! Duck!"

Tenn was so busy with, Torque that she forgot the species they were fighting temporarily until, Zim cried out. Looking at the first spray coming out, Tenn quickly grabbed Torque to fling him towards the spray. The pleasure of watching him dissolve was temporary till she noticed that two other members were gone. "Where is Dib and Gaz?"

Zim could only point as he ran right in front of Nick as the squids were busy trying to avoid the acid. He wondered how many more there were out there if those minions came out like that. He hoped for his mate and Dib to be fine even as he felt a stab hitting below his squeedily spooch. His eyes grew large as he stared into, Nick's callous ones finding himself falling harshly to the ground.

Tenn watched, Zim fall as she found herself horrified by that even as she felt a cold hard hit to the side of her head to instantly knock her out.

The squids were doing their best against the threat, but even they were tired from the expending of their energy.

Gaz halted where she was as she downed one of the hungry minions. Gaz felt something terrifying gripping her insides as she looked towards, Dib who was still doing his best to fight the group around him. Her eyes found his and she knew that her brother could see her emotions as she breathed out. "Zim."


	29. Lifeless

Ms Bitters looked down at the dead form below her. "While you are annoying, you were useful." Stabbing into the nearest squid she decided to leave to go in pursuit of, Gaz and Dib. She didn't care about Tenn at the moment.

* * *

Gaz continued to fight and ignore her brother's pleas to zap the minions in front of her. She knew she had to save as much of that energy to fight, Ms Bitters. She felt too much of a desperate attempt as she felt tears springing forth. She tried not to think of, Zim, but it was incredibly hard. She couldn't feel him. With their smeet they were more than connected now. Slashing at the nearest minion a cry burst forth in her despair.

Dib struggled against the slimy suckers and paused long enough to see the pain radiating from his sister's eyes. She would never act like this in a fight so there was something happening. "Gaz, what is happening?"

Gaz was whimpering now before punching one in the face. The sickly wail it produced sickened her. "I don't feel Zim anymore."

Elbowing one enough, Dib squirmed himself out of the hold of some. "What do you mean by that?"

She stopped as her eyes took in his. "He's... Dead."

Feeling the bitter breath of a very ugly looking slime baby coming at him with protruding teeth, Dib spun in the air to kick it in its face. He had to get to his sister. Punching another out, Dib ran up to her to cup her face. "How can you tell he's dead? Did you see him?" Her eyes saddened him.

"We are mated and this smeet connects us in more ways than one... He's dead. He was struck below his squeedily spooch, but it still managed to cut."

Dib wanted to embrace his sister, but found his eyes slowly moving up to see, Ms Bitters heading towards them. "Gaz. The scary old bitch is coming."

Gaz's teary eyes went to stone as she pushed him away slightly to turn around to shoot her with her powers. Ms Bitters screeched a bit before snarling at her attacker. "Whine away bitch."

* * *

Nick kicked at Zim's prone form. A smile formed on his face as he went towards, Tenn. He thought Irkens were supposed to be resilient by Zim's bode boasts. Also by his master. He didn't care as the squids descended on him while he approached her. He did jump back when sharp gnashing teeth suddenly tried to bite into him after it launched at him.

"I was used to by, Zim." Nick reminded them. "You should be aiding me. I was experimented on."

Cold callous eyes studied him. "You're right human."

This one sounded like Aquaman on drugs while he spoke. Nick decided to see if he can turn this in his favor while other rejected souls entered into the room. The squid went from him to the mishmashed souls as a burbly snarl was issued. Nick had no clue what they were thinking as he pulled out his weapon to remove, Tenn's pak. He knew enough to know about their paks being their life sources.

"She never had a thing to do with us though." The creature told him suddenly as a bubble came out of his mouth followed by a body part.

He had to convince him. "Oh but she did tell him exactly how to make you."

A wicked smile drew on the squids face as the oddest type laugh was issued. "Foolish human. We are not made." Nick thought his teeth seemed to grow into sharper points. "We are born."

Feeling a sudden stab to his foot, Nick didn't have much time to react when to what Tenn did when the Squid's massive mouth bit into him. Tenn lifted her head just enough to watch blood and intestines paint the pointed teeth into something more grisly.

"Yewww." Tenn softly issued out as she slowly stood up to find, Zim's form just laying there as more bodies came pouring into the room. "Do what you all do best and kill them, but first where is Gaz and Dib?"

Pointing with just his tentacle, the Squid then snapped the same tentacle around the nearest body to position it next to his mouth. "They haven't come back and Zim has been lifeless there."

"Do damage here." Tenn rushed over to Zim's body.

* * *

Gaz was thrown hard against the wall by, Ms Bitters. Hearing Dib cry out her name she could only groan as she stood up on shaky legs. Her powers were depleting from all the energy she was exuding so, Dib was doing his best in fighting her while, Ms Bitters was more solely focused on her. Hearing a door open up behind her, her eyes widened at the sight of a freakier version of their father.

"I thought there was only one." Gaz noticed this version was coming towards her brother. "Dib, watch out!"

Dib turned towards the freaked out version of his dad. "What the fuck?"

"Finally you say something different other then, 'Stay away from my sister." Gaz was hearing the constant stumping of the ground from, Ms Bitters feet. She was feeling pain deep inside of her making her worried about her unborn smeet. "Shit."

Ms Bitters laughed with glee. "Soon you will lose that unwelcomed life. Just like you lost, Zim."

Dib watched as his dad approached him while, Ms Bitters approached Gaz. It wasn't a hard choice to make as he found himself rushing towards his sisters aid just to be grabbed by his own freaky father to find himself slamming against the floor. "Fuck."

"Now, now. That is not the way to talk, Son." Freaky Membrane chastised as he lifted his son up by the scruff of the neck. "Also it wasn't polite to kill me."

Dib kicked at him. Was he revived? Is this how Gaz and he will be if they were revived after death? Being shaken like he was just a small little rag doll, Dib grabbed at his freaky father's hands to dig into the nerves to loosen him up enough so he can land on his feet, and turn around quickly laying a punch under his chin.

Gaz was feeling more pain and desperation. She launched another energy ball hitting, Ms Bitters in the face. Tearing up from all the exertion, Gaz didn't want to give up. "Bitch." She gritted out.

"Takes one to know one." Ms Bitters told her as a single sharp foot landed next to, Gaz's petite body. "It's dying."

She already lost, Zim. She didn't want to lose her smeet. Seeing her brother fighting their father, Gaz needed him. She launched her last energy shot directly at their father making him nothing but a bag of bones that fell harshly to the ground. "Dib." She said weakly.

"Spare her smeet." Dib requested. "Just spare it. We will join your side if you just spare it."

"Dib. Don't." Gaz felt like she was being ripped apart inside.

Ignoring her in hopes of sparing the life inside of her, Dib approached slowly. "If you spare it also it would mean she will be more cooperative. We both will."

Ms Bitters brought one foot up to tap it against her chin. "If I spare it and you both agree to do everything that I want you to, will you?"

"Yes." He answered her. "Gaz?"

Breathing out heavily, Gaz issued out the tiniest little wail. "Yes. I will breed my smeet to also abide by you."

Considering them and the possibility of having, Gaz's baby in her power, she nodded her head. "Fine. I will do that."

Gaz will murder the bitch once her smeet is born. She will tear her apart limb by limb. She wasn't mad at, Dib for wanting to spare something important to her. She knew he had an alternative plan working in his head too. Hearing a tearing sound, Gaz looked all around the room to what was the cause of it until she looked towards the vast body still looming above them. She inched away from, Ms Bitters as Dib did the same thing.

Dib saw how, Ms Bitters was questioning what was happening to her as her eyes went wide. Rushing over to his sister, he helped her move further down as, Ms Bitters started questioning things out loud.

"What is happening? What is going on?" She felt the tearing within her. Felt what it might feel like if a million bodies was running around her stomach lining. She jerked her body in time of one spasm. "No! This can't be happening. No this has never happened before."

Dib brought Gaz down as far as he could as the tearing got louder and the wailing from, Ms Bitters voice grew. Seeing her body literally split apart, Dib quickly covered Gaz over with his own body as they both heard an explosion followed by the splatter of guts all around them. The smell of putrid death soon followed as Dib felt nothing but disgusting waste on his back side.

"Yuck!" Dib removed himself from Gaz to look towards, Gir.

"I WAS IN THE BUG ALL THIS TIME!" Gir announced happily before rushing around the room in excitement.

"I never thought I would be so happy to see him as I am right now." Dib snickered till he heard the gentle whimpers of, Gaz. Turning to her he cupped her face. "Talk to me."

"Dib!"

Hearing Tenn's voice he turned around to see her carrying the prone form of, Zim. He heard Gaz try to get up only to fall back down in pain. Lifting her up in his arms, Dib carried her over to Tenn. Watching his sister touch her mate's body tore him on the inside.

Tenn examined Gaz knowing what was happening to her. "We have to get out of here, Dib. We have to get to the base right away." Looking to Gir, Tenn ordered him to follow us.

Issuing out a thank you to the Squids, they went to the ship as fast as they could. Loading onto the ship, Dib and Tenn placed, Gaz and Zim both on tables as Gir started up the ship before taking off. Dib watched his sister look over to, Zim as a tear fell from her eyes. Grieving himself, he watched Tenn put Gaz under stasis for now to help heal up her body.

"Your sister will be fine. This will help regain her strength." Tenn assured him.

"Yeah, but what about when she wakes up to see that, Zim is still gone?" Dib inquired of her. He didn't get an immediate answer as he sadly watched the two mates on their respective tables. One lifeless. The other in pain in more ways then one.

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter left. As usual thanks for the views and reviews. Sorry about the delays in the story. Also I really didn't edit this chapter that much so I know there are grammar errors.**


	30. Fin

**A/N: 30 pages exactly and this is the last chapter. What you see in italics is a subconscious thought.**

* * *

So the squids flooded the planet for their own use while taking the leftovers from, Ms Bitters minions into their own lunchables food snack. It was a planet that didn't have a designation other than a number. A coordinate if you will. As for, Dib and Tenn, they didn't care what they wanted to do on that planet or what they will do with the leftover minions. They had their own pressing business to attend to.

Tak opened her eyes to find herself in a completely different room to find, Dib and Gir in there. She could tell that something happened to herself, but mostly him judging by the sheer stress in his face. "You didn't win?" Her voice actually sounded of concern as she watched his ear twitch up.

"We won. You didn't." His voice was so cold and almost distracted. "We are letting you go. You are never to enter three galaxies close to my solar system ever again."

Tak's mouth quirked up. "Just because you say I shouldn't? You should know me better than that."

"I do." Dib was still completely washed in this dark aura that surrounded him. "We are providing you a ship to use. The very second that we release your bindings a countdown will begin inside your pak. A countdown that will insure that you will indeed leave."

"What is the use of this countdown?"

Bringing his hands up he demonstrated what will happen as he issued the word out. "Kaboom." Waving his hands out wide he brought them back down to clasp behind his back. "With much of Tenn's help, we have fused something into your pak itself that is its own live ticking time bomb."

Tak's eyes widened as she heard that. "Fused?"

He nodded his head very slowly. "Mmm hmmm. I know how smart you are so something simple wouldn't do. It is time for you to learn something more about it. While it counts down the minutes for you to leave the active zone, if you try to enter it again, it will destroy you. I'm certain you will check this out yourself so I wish you happy hunting."

While Dib could fib, she knew he seemed to have a sign in his eyes to when he lies. Tak began to breath hard. "Give me a smeet before I leave."

"No. I will only give it to my mate and her alone." Dib glanced down to the red eyed, Gir as he waited his orders.

"A kiss then." She hated desperation but wanted it. While before she could easily watch Dib before, and be satisfied, now she is being made to leave. "Just a kiss."

"Desperation doesn't suit you, Tak. It is time for you to leave."

Tak looked around as best as she could. "Where's Zim? I would of expected him to be gloating right now at this humiliation. Tell me where is he." She demanded.

As if he would ever tell her where he was. "We all agreed that it will pack quite a punch if I said my departure words to you. Zim is with his mate and smeet. Tenn is enjoying watching your humiliation as we speak." Stepping forward with Gir beside him, Dib finally smirked. "I hope you enjoy your life, Tak. Gir, bring her down and drag her to the ship."

Saluting Dib, Gir roughly grabbed at Tak's body snapping the chains at the links. Putting her over his head, Gir marched down to the shuttle bay with, Dib behind him. Tak hated this feeling of defeat even as she watched, Dib tailing them. She placed him deeply into her memory as she wondered what would of happened if she didn't join, Ms Bitters crusade. Will she be the one mated to Dib instead? Hearing the sound of a door whooshing open, Tak could see where they were as she was put down on her feet roughly, and her chains were undone. Moving her hands around felt interesting to her since she had been bound up all this time.

"What would of happened if I didn't do all of this, Dib?" Tak wondered as she massaged her wrists.

Dib shrugged. "I have no clue. Maybe together. Maybe not. I just know that right now I can't stand looking at your face. You were a part of my sister's suffering. You enjoyed it as much as you enjoyed watching, Tenn and Zim suffer. I know that I didn't like Zim before, but I changed my tune. At least he isn't all bad. At least he wants to make my sister happy. That to me is important in my world. You even destroyed, Mimi. While that robot was very scary at least it was loyal. Far more loyal than you will ever be." He had such a bitter taste in his mouth. "Leave here now or I'll just end up ripping that pak off myself. True it will be a stupid move, but that is how much I can't stand looking at you."

Watching him bare his teeth to her. Seeing how his eyes bore through her, Tak turned towards a Spittle Runner to slowly get into it. She will give him his wish, but she did take in one final look before she closed up the ship before taking off.

Gir decided to keep a watch on the progress on her ship while, Dib went back to where he was needed. He felt he wasted too much time in talking to Tak when all he wanted to be was with his sister.

X

Tenn glanced over to, Dib as he entered. She studied him as he went over to, Gaz's form. Giving him enough respect to let him talk to his sister, Tenn went over the readings.

"How does it look?" Dib was hopeful, but he saw how her shoulders drooped at the question. "The same?"

"Yes." She hated to disappoint him. "They are very connected now."

Studying her in the unit she was in, Dib felt his eyes moisten up. "I just got her back."

Hearing him about to lose it, Tenn went to him to wrap her arms around him. "I know you like to think positive so do that. Just do that."

"I want her to threaten to put me in a nightmare world. Anything will do right now except something fatal." Between being upset and angry, Dib found himself yawning in spite of it all.

Pulling away from him, Tenn touched his face. "You need sleep."

"I don't want to leave her."

"You won't do her any good if you get sick. You need rest. We both do. The Computer will keep us updated. Right, Computer?" Tenn hoped he wouldn't drone at her like he normally did with, Zim.

"No. I will keep you abreast if anything dire is to come up." The Computer assured them.

Dib nodded his head as he still refused to leave, Gaz. "Please do."

Making sure he starts to move his legs, Tenn brought him to their quarters to rest. She felt bad for him and in spite of her training, she was always a bit more sensitive then her fallow comrades.

* * *

 _"Little Gaz wake up."_

 _Gaz's eyes twitched at the sound of the voice._

 _"Little Gazzzz." The voice became more sing songsy now._

 _Eyes twitching, Gaz moaned just a little._

 _Naked claws brushed gently down her front. "I'm touching my little Gaz."_

 _"Nunh." Her hand waved around in front of her to remove the offending disturbance. She wanted to sleep more._

 _A slight grimace formed on the other's face at her continued refusal to wake up. Getting an idea, he moved his digits between her shirt to grace her smooth skin with his amazingness. Hearing the moaning change to something he could agree with, he watched with increased pleasure at seeing a pleasurable thing occur where her chest is. "My little Gaz is quite tasty."_

 _"Zim, I'm trying to sleep." Gaz finally formed the words, but she didn't connect it to her brain until a few seconds passed. Her eyes opened slowly to find herself blinded with what felt like a spotlight in her eyes. Looking upon the ruby eyes of, Zim her mouth went dry. Is she dreaming? "Zim?"_

 _Zim moved her into a sitting position to have her see a place she didn't recognize at all. "Welcome to Irk, Gaz-mate."_

 _"Am I dead?" Gaz examined her surroundings to find herself surrounded by some mauve buildings with some blue and white light showing on most of them. The spotlight that was on her was by a passing Voot. Feeling her stomach, Gaz felt a depression cease up inside of her._

 _Zim's eyes went to her hand. "You are still holding our smeet." He told her gently._

 _She feared something as her eyes went to his. "Are you alive or dead? Am I dead?" Moving to her knees she gripped his uniform. "I felt you until I couldn't feel you anymore. Tell me."_

 _Moving her hair out of the way, Zim bent to kiss her on the side of the face near her ear. "You know the answer to that question."_

 _"Don't give me cryptic bullshit, Zim. Tell me." Shaking him, Gaz felt like she was breaking down. "Tell me!" She demanded._

 _Making her halt as softly as he could, Zim's eyes practically implored hers. "Gaz, all you need to know is being felt inside of you right now. All you need to do is open your eyes up. Do that for me. Do that for our smeet. We are finally free."_

 _Gaz was feeling illogical as she started to cry. She wanted the pleasure of killing, Ms Bitters herself instead of something so lackluster of watching, Gir end the bitch. She wanted the pleasure of doing harm to so many that used them for their own means. "Zim." She felt so pathetic._

 _Brushing her hair back, Zim held such a gentle look on his face as he requested her to wake up._

 _Gaz didn't want to just in case this was the only way to see him. Yes she had her brother now, but even their own smeet was crying out for his father. Her body felt like a shock rushing through. Her smeet is saying something in its very own way._

 _X_

Her eyes fluttered open to hear the gentle hum of the Computer. A tear rolled down the side of her face while her mouth gasped. "Zim." Her voice was soft before closing her eyes afraid to see the horrendous truth.

"You really do cry a lot through our bond."

Gaz knew it wasn't recommended to shoot straight up into a sitting position, but there he was sitting at the edge of his table. She gaped at him as she quickly slid off the table she was on to rush to him. Feeling his arms wrap around her as he lifted her up, Gaz hyperventilated. Looking past the table she saw a lid shattered away from his table.

"He really is impatient to get out to see you." The Computer said in a slight drawl. "Now I have to make another one."

Gaz ignored him to pay attention to her mate. "I couldn't feel you anymore. I felt you die."

"I did, but it was just a temporary stasis to help my spooch recover. She only nicked it slightly." Zim took in her light scent. "I felt your pain. You should know that Zim is not easily defeated. I am amazing after all."

Gaz won't tell him how stupid he was as she enjoyed how he was alive. "Why couldn't you of waited for the Computer to lift the lid?"

"Gaz-mate needed me." Came his simple response.

* * *

In the morning, Dib went into the medical area to instantly leave the room after witnessing his sister and Zim in a compromising way. Heart beating from that initial shock he realized that, Zim was alive. He questioned, Tenn and the Computer why were they placing him in the medical unit, but with no answer he had to assume it was simply for his sister's sake.

"Dib are you alright?" Tenn touched his arm gingerly.

"Zim is alive. Did you know he will be revived?" Dib saw Tenn grin. She knew.

"He was under stasis. He did die, but his pak, the pak he improved himself, decided to make forced repairs of his body. Why else do you think that, Zim has escaped death many times before? He managed to do something that no other Irken has fully managed to before. He did something that fused into his pak. When the Computer and I were alone, I noticed it while the Computer made a sarcastic reply to it." Looking to the closed door, Tenn tried to move past him just to be stopped. "What?"

He really felt uncomfortable remembering that memory. "They are consummating their relationship all over again."

"Oh!" Grabbing his hand, Tenn led him away. "Then let us do the same."

Cheering in his head like a young teenager, Dib was happy to do just that. Meanwhile, the Computer had to switch off so many things to prevent him from seeing what was happening in that room.

"Why do I have to be the one that has to see these things?" The Computer droned out as he then witnessed a crazed Gir munching down thousands of tacos.

~~ The End ~~

* * *

 **A/N: As if I would really kill off Zim. Thanks for anyone who viewed and reviewed this story. I'm unsure if and when I'll ever write another Invader Zim story, but thanks for baring with me.**


End file.
